To Be A Bad Boy
by BlouBell
Summary: En l'An 2100, la planète Terre explose en deux parties. Neuf années passent, le monde a bien changé: Une partie de la Terre regroupe tous les démons dans le genre humain et l'autre, ceux sans mauvaises intentions...Et pourtant! AizenxIchixGrim
1. Synopsis

Ceci est la nouvelle version d'Amour Interdit, voici le synopsis :

**To Be A Bad Boy**

**L'an 2100, La planète Terre est frappé par un cataclysme signe de la fin du monde. Cette catastrophe coupa la planète bleue en deux parties. Après cela, le reste de la population terrienne est divisé en deux parties également: la partie droite où vivent les humains purs que l'on nomme les "Tenshi" et l'autre partie où vive les rébus de la société et toutes les personnes malfaisante nommé "Akuma". **

**Ichigo est un Tenshi, mais qu'advient-il s'il venait à passer de l'autre côté...en démon ? **

Les couples seront : GrimxIchi AizenxIchi

Mais l'histoire, je pense se finira par un GrimxIchi

Voilà, en attendant le premier chapitre que je finis d'écrire.


	2. Je déteste la famille !

Voilà, le 1er chapitre…!

Oh! Mais j'allais oublier… Je suis une ducon…ha ha ha ! Excellente manière d'insulter les personnes…Mais que vois-je ! Les deux se sont mis(e) en anonyme…sûrement trop lâche et méprisable pour clamer à voix haute des choses pertinentes ! Ça ne va pas du tout…Enfin, si vous êtes mieux que moi…je n'aurais pas l'audace de dire quoique ce soit… ^^

Mais preuve du contraire, vous êtes des petits vautours qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire, qu'embêter une personne honnête comme moi…mais où va le monde ! ^^

Oh ! Oui ! Tu as sans doute raison…pourquoi s'acharner à écrire ? C'est fou ! Eh bien, si ça ne te plaît pas, je ne t'incite pas à venir lire, tu as de meilleurs occupations (comme te tourner les pouces)

Quant au fait que ce soit…OOC…mais quel est le rapport ! Je n'avais pas posté de chapitre…comment peux-tu savoir si mes personnages sont différents ? (À moins d'être médium, mais ça m'étonnerais)

En plus, j'ai bien signalé que ce n'était que le synopsis…mais il faudrait l'écrire en gras. (Le niveau intellectuel n'évolue vraiment pas)

Bref, il est une 4h du matin, et vous m'avez mise de…bonne humeur ! ^^

Pas la peine d'écrire ? Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, il en faudrait beaucoup pour me faire flancher ; je vais continuer à écrire, jusqu'à ce que ça vous sorte par les oreilles ^^

Sur ce,

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To Be A Bad Boy**

Xx

En l'an 2100, la planète Terre fut victime d'une immense catastrophe, la plus destructive de toute. Un cataclysme signe de la fin du monde avait détruit les bâtiments, mais ceci n'avait été qu'un avant-goût de ce qui allait réellement se produire. Séisme de niveau 9 sur l'échelle de Richter, les gratte-ciels s'étaient écroulés un par un comme des dominos, les bruits d'explosions mêlés aux cris d'angoisse de la population terrienne, pleurs d'enfants qui avaient eu la malchance de perdre de vue leur parent. Partout dans le monde, la situation empirait.

_ Maaaamaaannn !

Un petit garçon âgé de quatre ans, écroulé sur le corps de sa mère qui gisait dans une marre de sang. Le petit enfant pleurait, à cause de sa naïveté il ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, penser que sa tendre mère pouvait « mourir »ou le « laisser ».

_ Maaaammaannn…ré…veille-toi ! N-…dors pas…! Ouuiiinnnnn…Maa….maaannnn…. !

Tout en la secouant, ses larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir retombaient sur la veste rose ensanglanté de sa génitrice toujours inerte. Une pluie de météorites tombait à présent comme de la pluie sur la surface du globe. Si le garçon restait auprès de sa mère, il ne pourrait plus s'en sortir. Seulement l'enfant ne voulait pas la quitter, il ne _pouvait_ se résoudre à la quitter, elle, sa mère adoré. Les heures passaient et le ciel s'était obscurci, les pleurs ne faiblissaient pas jusqu'au moment où une personne le pris de force. Il essayait en vain de se défaire, mais la personne refusait de le lâcher. Ils s'éloignaient tandis que le garçon se voyait s'éloigner du corps de sa mère sous les bruits assourdissant des explosions apocalyptiques. Il avait crié dans une ultime tentative sa mère dans un cri désespéré, alors que les flammes coloraient petit à petit l'environnement.

Puis il commençait par se fatiguer mais il se sentait toujours porté par ce personnage. Il entendait alors le bruit d'un appareil et curieux il voyait que c'était un avion, mais il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grand et étrange.

_ …vai…zeau… ?

_ Oui…ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira petit…

Il aurait aimé savoir qui était _cet homme_. Son sauveur en quelque sorte.

_ Petit… ? Quel est ton nom… ?

Le garçon déglutit et il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge une fois de plus, car c'était le nom que sa mère lui avait donné, chaque fois qu'il se présentait, il ressentait une certaine fierté pour son prénom, mais maintenant il se sent tellement faible, pire qu'un couard.

_ Ichi…go…Kuro…saki…

Ichigo sentit alors qu'une autre personne le prenait de force, et il se mit à paniquer. Gigotant dans tous les sens il voyait que celui qui le tenait était armé comme les militaires.

_ N-Non ! Non !

Sa main fut saisi par son sauveur, les flammes gagnaient petit à petit du terrain mais cela en était assez pour le rouquin…car il pouvait enfin voir le mystérieux homme. Celui-ci avait les cheveux brun et long avec une mèche sur le devant et un regard perçant, envoutant, presque...hypnotisant. Ichigo renifla bruyamment tout en se forçant de ne pas recommencer à pleurer car l'inconnu l'avait lâché, alors innocemment il tenta de prendre la main de l'étranger comme pour l'inciter à venir avec lui et de ne pas le laisser seul, de ne pas être emporté par ce militaire qui ne voulait pas le lâcher mais qui ne le brusquait pas non plus.

_ A…aller…faut…venir… !

Seulement son sauveur ne daignait pas lui répondre et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, alors l'enfant l'appelait de plus en plus fort, toujours avec les mots haché et cette innocence qui lui était propre. Rien ne fonctionnait, et le militaire qui tenait fermement le petit comme un paquet sensible se détourna du brun, tandis que les cris d'Ichigo devenaient des prières et ses larmes scintillaient sur son visage crispé par la douleur émotionnelle. Il commençait par taper avec ses petits poings sur la poitrine du soldat qui courrait à présent vers le « vaisseau ». Ichigo tapait de toutes ses forces en espérant faire changer d'avis l'homme armé, seulement rien n'y faisait.

L'inconnu restait là à voir le garçon s'éloigner, s'effacer de son regard et son âme devenir plus noir que jamais alors que les flammes gagnaient du terrain.

Aucune chance de s'en sortir pour lui, et de toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait continuer à vivre. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main droite il tenait une montre-gousset en or pur où se reflétaient les flammes sur le cadre en verre. Les secondes tournaient et il entendit les bruits de moteurs, probablement ceux des navettes de secours qui servent à évacuer la population en cas de catastrophe apocalyptique de ce genre. Lui ne voulait pas s'en aller, alors il s'assit en tenant la montre dans sa main sans jamais la lâcher comme il n'aurait jamais voulut laisser le jeune garçon partir tout à l'heure.

Il porta son autre main à sa bouche, les fumées de dioxyde de carbones embrumait ses sens et le faisait tousser, mais sans jamais fermer définitivement les yeux il regardait l'heure passer lentement en attendant la cloche qui sonnera la fin de son existence, attendant la mort toucher sa poitrine tout en réduisant son cœur en poussière, son corps en cendre et ses souvenir en fumée.

_ Kuro…sa…

…_ki_

X

X

X

_**9 ans plus tard**_

_ Kurosaki, les ordres ne sont pas discutables. Les humains nécessitent une parfaite hygiène, et vous ne faîte pas exception à la règle ! Revenez !

Le garçon âgé de 13 ans courrait partout dans les couloirs d'un grand manoir assez futuriste sans se soucier de la femme de chambre androïde qui lui courrait après avec une éponge pour le bain et une tenue qu'il devra enfiler juste après_ un vêtement que le jeune garçon refusait obstinément de mettre_

L'an 2109…neuf années s'étaient écoulés depuis cette catastrophe et le roux, bien que turbulent avec ses robots gouvernantes, était encore troublé par ce qui s'était produit…dans ses pires cauchemars teintés de flammes et de fumées toxiques, des mains invisibles compressaient chacun de ses membres jusqu'à les arracher et inévitablement, ses yeux ambres se rouvraient brutalement pour réaliser qu'il était dans cette chambre aux murs bleu ciel. En fait, se réveiller était bien pire…car ni sa mère, ni son père et encore moins ses jeunes sœurs n'étaient là, pour le consoler…lui dire que tout allait bien et que sa vie ici n'était en fait que le fruit de son imagination, qu'ils retourneront tous à la maison comme si ces neuf années qu'il pensait avoir passé dans ce manoir n'était qu'illusion…

Et pourtant…se réveiller chaque jour avec des amas de ferrailles qui surveillaient ses faits et gestes, le confrontait à cette terrible réalité…

Il était seul, sans personne. Personne ne témoignait de l'affection envers lui… Shirayuki, sa femme de chambre _ une humaine cette fois-ci_ et également celle qui s'occupait de sa jeune éducation, ne faisait que l'instruire et sans plus. Les autres habitants ne faisaient pas exception, et encore moins le maître des lieux.

Cette vie en tant que Tenshi était…horriblement ennuyeuse. Oui, quel terme bien étrange maintenant que la Terre était fragmenté en deux partie égal. Les âmes, ou êtres vivants possédant une âme pur et sans tache étaient considérés comme des anges dit « Tenshi ». Tous les humains avec un fond généreux et respectant les règles, sans jamais commettre un seul délit étaient regroupés dans la partie droite. Et…dans le cas contraire, toutes les âmes malveillantes, démoniaques…et même ceux qui ont décidés de se repentir sont considérés comme des démons…en d'autre terme les « Akuma ». Ce qui était plus simple à retenir, c'était qu'il y avait l'enfer à gauche et le paradis à droite, c'était l'explication la plus simpliste pour Ichigo.

Il était un Tenshi…mais, différent des autres…ces cheveux roux et la couleur de ses yeux faisait parler de lui ; tout simplement car tout le monde avait les yeux bleu et les cheveux blancs pur dans le camp des Tenshis…lorsque la population Tenshi avait été crée, on avait « purifié » la population avec des machines sois disant « divines ». Tous avaient reçu ce traitement, sauf Ichigo…

Juste et pour la simple raison, que toute personne ayant une classe social très élevé, pouvait conserver son apparence.

Tout cela pour dire…que cette vie était d'un ennui…

Et son maître, la personne qui se considérait comme son père en était la pire partie.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Cet homme froid qu'il ne voyait que très rarement _ à cause de nombreux voyages_ ne le regardait même pas. Avec lui, si Ichigo avait de quoi manger, s'habiller, et un toit, il ne levait pas le petit doigt. La tâche était ardu d'avoir un homme très riche et réputé comme père : Oh ! Les rares repas familiales étaient cauchemardesques, avec un silence pesant où Ichigo se devait de montrer le meilleur de lui-même _ dans l'espoir d'impressionner son père adoptif_ où il devait rire lorsque les autres riaient, où il devait complimenter des exploits minables, où il devait suivre l'étiquette presque comme si sa vie en dépendait seulement rien…on ne le remarquait pas.

Il était faible, n'avait aucun don, aucun talent.

Sauf celui d'être invisible aux autres…

Si seulement, la vie pouvait être plus amusante…si seulement…

…l'homme qui l'avait sauvé à l'âge de quatre ans était encore vivant.

_Petit… ? Quel est ton nom… ?_

Ichigo n'avait pas oublié cet homme mystérieux qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, ni sa voix chaude et onctueuse et encore moins son visage, ses yeux…ce sourire qui s'était voulu arrogant, mais qui au final l'avait rassuré. Cet homme avait été le dernier à lui donner une étreinte protectrice il s'était sentit heureux, tout le contraire de maintenant.

Il fut alors stoppé dans sa course par une main froide et caoutchouteuse.

_ Je vous ai rattrapé.

Il gémit et fut porté par le robot _ qui détenait une expression placide _ en direction de la douche.

Ça allait être une longue journée, comme toujours…

Le robot le ramena enfin dans la salle de bain automatisé où l'eau chaude et mousseuse était déjà prête, avec des serviettes très douces posés sur le côté. L'automate partit en retrait, laissant le jeune garçon enlever ses vêtements sales _ Le roux adorait se rouler par terre en jouant_ et plonger dans l'eau qui détendait son corps, fatigué de cette tension permanente qui pesait sur lui…

_ Monsieur Kurosaki !

Le roux en question sursauta dans l'eau, lorsque Shirayuki, sa femme de chambre frappa à la porte avec son éventail fluorescent. Elle était toujours là, à casser le peu de temps où il pouvait faire le point de sa misérable vie, elle tombait rarement au moment où il le fallait. Cette femme était celle qui faisait malgré tout son éducation, même si elle n'était pas aussi affectueuse…il pouvait à la limite imaginer que cette femme était un de ces robots…elle était si froide, stricte et posé dans la manière de donner ses ordres, tenace quand il s'agissait de lui faire rentrer les leçons de bonnes conduite dans la tête, et faisait preuve d'une habileté sans nom. Chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages, Ichigo avait appris à développer son ouïe et reconnaitre les bruits des getas, du long kimono blanc qui trainait sur le parquet, et du crépitement que son éventail lumineux et à faible décharge électrique provoquait, elle s'en servait surtout pour lui donner une décharge à la moindre de ses fautes.

_ Dépêchez-vous ! La leçon commence dans une demie-heure! Allez déjeuner et ensuite venez me rejoindre! Pas une de plus, pas une de moins, alors frottez, rincez, séchez, puis sortez ! Je veux vous voir sans faute habillé et propre comme un sou neuf ! Par ailleurs, j'attends de voir comment vous va le costume que le seigneur Kuchiki vous a procuré !

_ Oui madame…

Le garçon prit l'éponge automatique qui projetait de la mousse en petite quantité lorsqu'il se frottait, puis il frotta ses cheveux ainsi que son corps, derrière les oreilles, les orteils, le dos…Sa nourrice ne laissait rien au hasard :

_« Vous êtes l'héritier de la famille Kuchiki et en tant que tel, il est important d'être propre et beau en TOUTE circonstance ! »_

Shirayuki ne laissait rien au hasard, elle s'occupait de tout…

Enfin, après s'être bien frotté il se rinça. L'eau était à la bonne température, il lui suffisait de parler pour arrêter l'eau.

_ Stop !

La douche une fois terminé, il enfila son peignoir bleu avec des lapins dessus puis sortit de la salle de bain encore un peu humide. Sur son chemin, il croisait des majordomes qui veillaient aux préparatifs du déjeuner, et exceptionnellement il semblerait que son « père » soit là. Pas que cela le gênait, mais tout cela allait être ennuyeux à en mourir. C'était à chaque fois là même chose, il avait l'impression que les journées étaient toutes les même, que rien ne changeait, que tout était répétitif. Et pour ne rien cacher, Ichigo était plutôt réticent à déjeuner en compagnie de son _joyeux_ père adoptif.

Il rentra dans sa chambre où ses vêtements avaient été préalablement posés à l'avance vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement…enfin trop rapidement quant il entendit un déchirement. Il se retourna pour voir son reflet dans le miroir et rougit instantanément en voyant son pantalon ample déchiré au niveau de son postérieur. Cela posait un léger petit problème, vu que le tissu était très cher, et qu'il risquait de se faire réprimandé par sa gouvernante à coup sûr, et que c'était peut être le seul présent offert par son chère père. Que faire ? Shirayuki lui a ordonné de mettre cet habit. Il eut une idée et fouilla dans son armoire un long manteau blanc qui allait avec son pantalon blanc et son pull blanc, le tout ayant été décoré par une ceinture rouge sang qui tapait à l'œil dès le premier regard. De cette façon, le manteau qui n'avait pas de manche lui donnait à merveille ce style futuriste, et cachait le trou au niveau du derrière.

Il sortit et se hâta dans la grande salle où lui et son père déjeuneront. Quand l'imposante porte rouge s'ouvrit sans même qu'il n'a à justifier sa présence, il fut surpris de voir une autre personne dans la salle froide. Son père se tenait là, avec son habit de soie noir, la splendeur même…la beauté froide, et intacte, si pur. Mais, la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés l'intrigua…une petite brune avec des yeux bleu marine comme ceux de Kuchiki, en amande, et une mèche lui barrant le visage vêtu d'une robe violette jusqu'aux genoux. La jeune fille devait être âgé d'une quinzaine d'année…ce dont le jeune Ichigo était certain, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier du tout. Il voyait de manière lisible le regard empli de rancœur de la part de la brune. Quand soudain, Kuchiki voulut mettre fin à cet échange il daigna parler :

_ Ichigo, je te présente ta sœur, Rukia…je viens de l'adopter dans la famille. Elle fait partie du clam Kuchiki, et étant donné du fait qu'elle est plus âgé que toi, c'est elle qui remplacera dame Shirayuki dans son rôle de nourrice…

Ichigo se sentait heureux d'un coup cela voulait signifier qu'il aura quelqu'un avec qui jouer et que cet ennui qui figurait tant sur son visage disparaitra enfin. Cette joie immense se fana quand la jeune fille lui tira la langue et lui lança un autre regard plein de mépris : pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour que cette fille le déteste tant ? Il baissa les yeux tristement, puis se dirigea vers la table et attendit que l'on serve les plats. Il entendit alors des bruits de conversations…il soupira lourdement. Encore de la visite. La porte s'ouvrit et des personnes richement vêtus entrèrent, toutefois, un homme avec les cheveux blancs très long qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, emboitait le chemin des autres invités. Et cet homme avait l'air très sympathique Ichigo ignorait d'où lui venait cette impression mais il sentait comme des ondes positives émanant de cet étranger.

Comme ultime arme, il lança un regard interrogateur envers son père qui comprit où voulait en venir son fils :

_ C'est Ukitake Jyushiro…une connaissance.

Ichigo sourit car il savait que dans le langage très guindé de Kuchiki, connaissance rimait avec ami. Il fixait alors avec plus d'attention la connaissance de son père il avait vraiment l'air gentil, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il remarqua les cheveux blancs et se posa cette fois-ci la question : il ne devait pas être de rang social très élevé. Ichigo se tourna pour la seconde fois, en touchant ses cheveux roux tout en montrant du doigt Jyushiro :

_ C'est à cause de sa maladie…il semble qu'elle soit incurable…

Kuchiki continua en relevant un sourcil :

_ De plus, sais-tu que c'est un comportement indigne de pointer du doigt une personne ?

_« Si le seigneur Kuchiki vous fait une remarque, vous baissez la tête et vous acquiescez ! » _

Le roux hocha la tête sans rien dire, mais sans le vouloir, ses yeux s'étaient embués comme ceux d'un chat, ce qui rendait le tout très adorable pour Ukitake qui n'avait rien raté de l'échange. L'homme s'avança et salua son ami avec ce sourire franc presque contagieux pour Ichigo. Jyushiro s'assied auprès du garçon et lui tapota la tête :

_ C'est ton fils ? J'avais tellement envi de le voir, ce qu'il est grand !

Il vit l'expression un peu douloureuse du roux et se tourna vers son ami :

_ Pourquoi tu le rends triste comme ça, regarde ! Il est au bord des larmes !

Il fouilla dans son vêtement pour sortir des friandises affriolantes qui firent sourire le roux, touché par cette attention. Durant ces années, il n'a manqué de rien à part recevoir de l'amour d'une personne. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père n'en faisait pas autant…il suffisait de lui acheter un paquet de bonbons pour juste le faire sentir vivant et non invisible à l'œil des autres. Il se reprit de suite :

_ M-merci !

Ukitake regarda son ami, incrédule :

_ Tu ne lui as jamais offert des friandises ou quoi ?

Il se tourna vers le roux et tendit la main :

_ Je suis Jyushiro Ukitake ! Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer Ichigo ! Je n'avais pas l'occasion de sortir la tête de mon travail comme ton père !

Byakuya se contenta de fermer les yeux en buvant la tasse de thé aux essences de menthe. Les autres invités se joignirent à la conversation, et l'enfer débuta pour le pauvre roux écouter les racontars des invités... Enfin, les plats une fois servit, ils s'attaquèrent à leur festin. Ichigo mastiqua délicatement la nourriture en lançant des regards indiscrets sur son père, cherchant comme à copier ses gestes ainsi que sa grâce. Il était bien loin d'égaler un jour Kuchiki mais, il essaierait au moins de capter son attention.

Le repas finit, Byakuya se leva de table et scruta le roux :

_ Je viens d'apprendre que dame Shirayuki ne sera pas présente pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui…tu resteras avec ta sœur…l'information ne vient d'être confirmé qu'il n'y a quelques minutes…

Shirayuki ne sera pas là aujourd'hui une bonne nouvelle…de cette façon il pouvait être sûr de ne pas finir complètement électrocuté à la fin de la journée.

Néanmoins, Ichigo baissa la tête, il ne fallait pas trop rêver…il avait pensé que Byakuya lui dirait quelque chose d'agréable…son père n'agira jamais comme un véritable père affectueux et attentionné avec lui. Jyushiro vit le visage souffrant du roux et rappela contre toute attente Byakuya :

_ Ton fils vient de te dire de passer une bonne journée !

Ichigo se figea, clos ses paupières, et attendit la suite des évènements. Il n'entendit que le bruit de la porte se refermant Ukitake lui tapota l'épaule chaleureusement :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est toujours comme ça, mais ça lui a fait plaisir…Byakuya est comme ça, il ne faut pas compter sur lui quant il s'agit de faire les choses en premier.

Le jeune garçon fut un peu surpris, mais qui sait…peut être que son père avait peur de faire quelque chose de mal, alors il laissait le froid s'insinuer entre eux. Enfin, il finit de déjeuner et Ukitake lui permit de sortir de table avec un clin d'œil :

_ Tu peux aller jouer ! De toute façon, je suis ici toute la journée et ton père aussi !

Ichigo lui sourit il aurait aimé avoir un père comme ça…en fait, Jyushiro lui rappelait la douceur qu'avait sa mère de prononcer son nom et de lui caresser ses cheveux indisciplinés.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et à peine Ichigo passa le pas de la porte, qu'il fut tiré violemment. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et se crispa en voyant sa sœur avec les yeux digne d'un assassin.

_ Att- attend ! R-Rukia ?

Elle se jeta sur le roux et pressa sou cou avec une grande force. Ichigo se débattait et appelait à l'aide, mais pour recourir à ce genre de détail, la brune sortit un bâillon et l'enfoui dans le bouche du garçon sans défense. Très vite exténué pour tenter de se libérer de la poigne de sa sœur démoniaque, il abandonna et sentit des cordes le serrer, ses mains jointes et ses jambes étaient dangereusement écartés.

_ Je vais te rendre sale ! Et une fois que tu seras tellement brisé…papa n'aura d'yeux que pour moi !

Le jeune homme était effrayé, et recommençait par ce débattre mais la brune déchira ses vêtements avec une rage non dissimulé :

_ Toutes les jolies choses qu'il t'a offert je vais les réduire à néant !

Elle se leva après s'être assuré que le roux était fermement attaché. Elle verrouilla la porte avec le code d'accès et une fois cette chose faite, elle ouvrit l'armoire du rouquin. Sans attendre, elle renversa tous les vêtements qui formaient à présent un tas. Rukia pris ses ciseaux et coupa les habits d'Ichigo sous ses propres yeux. Le roux ferma hermétiquement les paupières et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à tomber. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à couper sa propre chair, et à répandre son sang sur le pauvre roux. Le garçon remarqua les gants en latex que portait sa sœur…elle les portait depuis l'agression. Rukia trancha son corps de part en part et tâchait les vêtements du roux, puis elle plaça les ciseaux dans les mains du roux, et elle retira les cordes avant de gifler le roux qui tomba à terre. Elle retira ses gants et les jeta sous le lit du rouquin en se disant qu'elle les récupérait plus tard tout cela à l'insu d'Ichigo, encore étourdi.

Elle s'avança vers la porte, ou était placé un bouton rouge. Elle appuya dessus et poussa un cri :

_ Au secouuuuuuurs !

Elle se mit à pleurer et à se rouler par terre, loin du roux en prenant un air terrifié. Et très vite, les personnes accoururent, dont Ukitake et Kuchiki qui n'était pas encore partit Byakuya s'avança de sa fille :

_ Que s'est-il passé !

Rukia gémit :

_ M-Mon frère s'est jeté sur moi comme un animal sauvage ! Je l'ai trouvé en train de déchirer ses vêtements ! E-Et je lui ai dit que c'était mal ! J'allais venir t-te voir mais….i-il est devenu fou ! Il a pris les ciseaux et a v-voulu me tuer ! J'ai eu…s-si peur !

Le maître des lieux se tourna vers son fils et à ce moment, Ichigo hurla de toutes ses forces :

_ N-non ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je te le jure !

La petite brune s'accrocha à son père en pleurant :

_ Papa ! Je ne veux pas rester à côté de lui ! Il me fait peur !

_ C'est une menteuse ! S'acharna le roux.

_Une menteuse._

La gifle, la première gifle qu'il n'ait jamais reçu de la part de son paternel. Il n'avait jamais menti à son père, il a toujours suivit les consignes de son père, mais il n'a également jamais reçu de l'affection, ni une forme d'éducation de la part de son père : juste des reproches, des reproches et encore des reproches. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour qui se prenait-il pour le gifler maintenant ?

_ P-Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas…papa ? Demanda Ichigo, totalement écœuré par l'indifférence de son père et la cruauté de sa sœur.

Kuchiki renifla avec dédain :

_ Je ne t'ai jamais cru…

Ichigo tomba sur ses genoux et vomit son déjeuner. Une migraine et une fièvre étaient au rendez-vous. Ukitake qui était resté figé par les propos de son ami, il accourra auprès du roux et posa une main sur son front tout en fixant ce qu'il croyait être un homme de cœur :

_ D'abord, je ne pense pas qu'il mente, ensuite…si tu t'occupais un peu plus personnellement de ton fils, tu verrais qu'il est fiévreux…

_ N-non…J-je vais bien… Gémit le roux, qui se releva avec difficulté.

Il fit face à son père et lui cria :

_ Je…je voudrais ne pas être né !

_ Ichigo ! Gronda Ukitake. Mais peine perdu, le roux partit avec pour vêtements, des simples bouts de tissus qui bougeait dans tous les sens.

Le roux sortit du manoir et déambula dans la ville, pour ensuite se perdre dans les rues plus vides et s'engouffrer dans la forêt. Il courut, comme si les deux démons allaient le rattraper : il les maudissait tous les deux…il voulait tout simplement mourir, en finir avec cette chienne de vie !

Manque de chance, il tomba encore une fois.

_ Aie ! C'était quoi ça… ?

Cela ressemblait à un câble, non, c'était vraiment un câble. Il regarda à côté, et vit un gros buisson curieux comme il était, Ichigo donna un coup de pied et fut surpris par ce qui s'offrait à ces yeux. le buisson qu'il croyait voir n'était qu'un camouflage…pour camoufler quoi ?

_ Un…vaisseau…?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ça y'est ! Je suis morteeeux….j'ai fait nuit blanche pour finir ce chapitre Z_Z j'ai des problèmes en ce moment…enfin, j'espère ne pas être allé trop loin….bon Ok, Rukia est complètement siffoné…Byakuya est super méchant…Ukitake peut rien faire…

Don't worry ! XD les personnes qui seront gentils seront Grimmjow, Sosuke et Shuuhei ! Allez les gars ! Je compte sur vous pour remonter le moral à mon Ichigo !

Bref !

Je pense poster plus rarement pour cette histoire ! Mais, j'espère qu'avec ce premier chapitre, vous appréciez la nouvelle version !

Thanks very much ! De gros biz ! (et le chap7 de Homeworks à l'écriture -_-' j'ai juste des problèmes avec la personnalité d'Aizen ^^)

Bye !

Cherry

Duck


	3. Je déteste les vaisseaux !

Okay ! On poste un pitit truc pour faire plaisir...! ^^ Bon, en fait je voulais faire deux chapitres à la fois, mais bon...le chapitre 3 est à moitié écrit c'est déjà ça, pour une fois que je prends une longueur d'avance...D'après les commentaires, où j'ai pris un plaisir à les lire un à un, Kuchiki Byakuya est une enflure de première ! Les filles, vous serez très surprise lorsque vous commencerez votre lecture ! Bouwhahahaha... Alors, en raison de la rentrée, je serai plus absente...U_U je compte sur les vacances, sur ma mémoire pendant les cours (qui m'empêcherai de le revoir à la maison) et également à mes cases de libre dans mon emploi du temps (qui est plutôt pas mal pour l'instant...)

My birthday...j'ai ENFIN 16 ans ! ^^ bon bref...passons !

Ensuite, je vais prendre le temps de répondre aux commentaires, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire, sur le coup quand je reçois un mail je ne réponds pas directement ! (c'est galère, mais...je fais comme ça ^^)

**Watermelon-Chan** : C'est compréhensible pour Rukia, mais...attends de voir ce qui va suivre mon chou ! Pour ma nuit blanche, ne t'inquiète pas...avec les vacances, je ne dors plus à des heures correctes ! ^^ Mais après tous les petits mots doux que j'ai reçu pour cet unique chapitre, je ne regrette pas ! Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Road-Sama** : ^^ Haa, la tu me flattes ! J'espère que mes efforts n'auront pas été vains !

**Malo-chan** : Je suppose qu'on a toute ce plaisir malsain à le faire tourner en bourrique ! =D hé oui, les autres ne vont pas tarder...en fait, je suis assez lente pour venir aux faits ces derniers temps, mais c'est pour des bonnes raisons, comme garder une sorte de suspens, et même si Homeworks ou TBABB se développent lentement, c'est pour la bonne cause...je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas précipiter les choses ! ^^ Donc bon, le troisième est à moitié fini, je sais de quoi je parle, je sais que Grimmjow et d'autres rentreront en action ^^ Je m'égare...! Pour les kuchiki tu verras par toi-même ce qu'il va advenir ^^ Merci pour ton remerciement, et...le courage, il va m'en falloir ! =D (La rentrée m'épuise)

**Bumblebee** : Ma très chère enfant, je te remercie beaucoup pour avoir posté un commentaire qui m'a fait rire pendant une demi-heure, mais également pour le cadeau d'anniversaire magnifique que j'ai reçu dans ma boite mail chérie ^^ Je te remercierai jamais assez ! ^^ En ce qui concerne ma réponse à tout ce que tu viens de dire; Désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré, ce n'était pas mon intention...^^ par contre, je me sens flattée d'avoir pu faire mieux que dans l'œuvre! (remarque, c'est pas à moi d'en décider) Tu as très bien suivi, donc oui ! Son magnifique sauveur ne peut être qu'Aizen ! ^^ Ensuite, comme je vois que tu as des hésitations quant à voir Sosuke "gentil", je l'ai mis dans I'll Take Care Of You (ITCOY, abrégeons, c'est mieux!) qu'il aura une attitude très protectrice, au point de l'être trop...^^ mais ça, c'est dans les chapitres à suivre. Merci pour avoir pris le temps de commenter, et ne t'en fais pas pour les deux imbéciles...ce genre de choses, ça ne m'atteint même pas...

**ItachiHaku** : Étrange...? ^^ Bonne ou mauvaise impression ? Je plaisante, j'espère que tu pourras vraiment te poser sur ce chapitre pour voir si cela te plait ^_^ Ensuite, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux...J'ai vraiment le profil d'une personne qui serait blessé pour ce genre de post ? U_U voyons, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de me retourner le ciboulot pour ça...M'enfin, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira ! ^^

**Deydouu **: J'y peux quoi ? C'est la vie ^^ Bref...ah ? Tu trouves que c'est original ? Merci, c'est toujours cool quant on vous dit quelque chose comme ça ! ^^ Ichi est triste, mais bon...certaines personnes vont y remédier ! :D

**Rauhreif** : ^^ Hé bien, voilà la fameuse suite tant attendu ! ^^ Bonne lecture mon chou !

**Setsu23** : Merci mon chou ^^ En fait, je me suis toujours demandé (moi et les questions existentielles) ce que deviendrait l'humanité dans quelques centaines d'années: Ajouté à cela, le réchauffement climatique, les catastrophe naturels de nos jours...etc..., je me disais dans tous les cas, que l'avenir de la Terre ne sera pas des plus favorable; Ensuite, alors que j'écrivais Homeworks, j'ai eu cette idée de mettre du Bleach, avec en plus de cela un univers nouveau, et dans le futur ^^ Puis, c'est aussi une amie qui m'a bien aidé malgré le fait qu'elle n'écrive pas ^^ Avant de commencer à écrire, j'ai réfléchis comment transposer ça, etc...Puis, finalement, To Be A Bad Boy a pris forme ! Je pense que je serai triste lorsque je clôturai l'histoire, je m'y suis attaché...je pense également que la fic fera une dizaine de chapitre vu leur longueur que j'essaie de garder régulière...^^ M'enfin, merci beaucoup Setsu ! Et bonne lecture !

**Ayu** : Oui ! Vivement leur rencontre mwouhahahha ^^ Merci mon chou, gros câlins de ma part !

**Naisalavanille** : Oooh ne t'inquiète pas! On ne laisse pas les menteuses impunies ! :D bonne lecture pour ce chapitre mon chou !

**Lulubell Alynn** : ^^ Il vaut mieux que tu l'as pas lu, c'était vers mes débuts...et franchement, c'était pas fameux ! Rukia est timbrée dans cette AU...je sais ^^ mais bon ! :D Byakuya il...je te laisse lire ^^ (je sais, j'allais dire quelque chose mais je me suis retenue!) B'enfin, j'espère que ça te plaira, et c'est le dernier chapitre où Ichigo sera seul ! Amuse-toi bien mon chou ! ^^

**Juuri-chan** : Merci ! ^^ Ma façon d'écrire...arf, je faisais comme je pouvais mais je suis contente que ça plaise ^^ Rukia transformée en plus garce qu'elle ne l'était...c'était méchant de ma part vu que je la déteste pas spécialement...m'enfin, j'ai l'impression que ça plait à toute :D Ensuite, humm...la rencontre Aizen/Ichi et Grimm/Ichi, rendez vous au prochain chapitre !

Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment motivé !

Bon...ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas dit...

...**Enjoy **!

**To Be A Bad Boy**

**Je déteste les vaisseaux !**

Pour être surpris, Ichigo l'était…à bien y réfléchir, il s'était produit énormément de choses aujourd'hui : Sa nouvelle sœur qui se révélait être une psychopathe doublé d'une personnalité douteuse l'avait blessé et humilié, tandis que son paternel n'avait pas daigné le croire, ni même faire voir une lueur d'inquiétude. Rien. Il s'était alors enfuit pour échapper à cette famille, pour échapper à cette vie douloureuse espérant que ces démons disparaitraient s'il fuyait le plus loin possible. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il était encore plus seul qu'auparavant…seul, avec un bout de ferraille ! Un vaisseau spatial…

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, puis son regard vacilla sur ses vêtements en lambeaux… couverts de terre et d'herbes laissant des tâches verdâtres sur ses vêtements couteux…

Mais de toute façon, plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant…il désirait tant partir d'ici, dans un endroit où il ne connaitrait pas l'ennui, et surtout…

…près de quelqu'un pouvant lui apporter le confort et l'amour. Une personne qui l'aimerait…son plus grand rêve, son but était de trouver ce genre de personne. Sans lui reprocher sa manie de froncer les sourcils, sans lui reprocher sa lenteur à apprendre, sans lui reprocher sans arrêt son manque d'élégance. Ichigo voulait cet amour…il voulait réapprendre à ressentir les doux effets que produisait une étreinte chaude et protectrice.

Il voulait partir…mais comment ?

Le rouquin fixait la chose qu'il considérait être un bout de ferraille sans valeur. Il s'approcha et l'inspecta avant de poser sa main et enleva la poussière épaisse qui cachait bien des choses.

Avec Shirayuki, il avait appris que ce qui avait causé l'apocalypse et ce qui avait pris la vie de sa famille au passage, était le fruit de quelques expériences qui avaient mal tournés. Quelqu'un s'était amusé à jouer, à faire des procédés douteux, ce qui aurait déréglé les conditions météorologique, semer la terreur dans la population…et aurait attiré des astéroïdes en plus de cela. Il avait également appris quelles différentes navettes avaient été utilisées pour évacuer les terriens avant que leur planète ne se fende en deux parties.

La compagnie qui fabriquait ces vaisseaux était appelé Yellow Eagle. Et le vaisseau qu'il avait devant lui en était un, reconnaissable grâce aux bandes jaunes colorié sur l'appareil, ainsi qu'au pictogramme en forme d'aigle. Il y avait des navettes très grandes, mais celle-ci était différente…elle était de petite taille et ne pouvait contenir que deux passagers minimum. D'ailleurs…autre fait étrange… la population n'utilise plus ces vaisseaux aujourd'hui…ce genre d'engin étaient exposé dans les musés et non camouflé en pleine forêt.

Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit lentement, effrayé à l'idée de faire une bêtise : Mais d'autres questions se posaient…Et si le vaisseau appartenait à quelqu'un ? Et s'il n'y avait plus de carburant ? Et si tout simplement, l'appareil n'était plus en état de fonctionner ? Il était trop tard pour reculer, et Kurosaki était juste trop curieux…une aubaine de visiter un vaisseau de très grande valeur à ne pas laisser filer.

Ichigo respirait l'odeur étrange dans la navette après l'avoir ouverte. Depuis combien de temps cet engin n'avait pas été aéré ? Il y a avait cette odeur de renfermé, et la poussière pouvait être prise par la paume de la main Cet endroit avait vraiment besoin d'être nettoyé…

Le roux vit des tâches noires parsemés un peu partout dans le fond de l'appareil, il devait avouer que c'était assez effrayant…

Ichigo remarqua alors un livre sur le siège avant, et enleva la poussière qui s'était accumulé sur le pauvre objet. A son grand étonnement…et bonheur, il s'agissait d'un manuel de pilotage…il feuilleta le bouquin et fut réellement ravis que tout soit sous la forme de schéma et méticuleusement détaillé juste écrit en dessous. Un véritable jeu d'enfant… mais !

_ Hum…ça doit pas être si compliqué qu'on ne le dit…

Dame Shirayuki lui avait bien précisé que les engins volant était très difficiles à manipuler et que de longues études avec de l'expérience était requise pour un vol en toute sécurité sans risquer de s'écraser et perdre la vie de façon stupide. Ichigo se sentit moins rassuré d'un coup…serait-il vraiment téméraire à ce point ? Et de toute façon, où irait-il ? Il rit à cause de sa stupidité…oui, où pourrait-il aller ?

_ La seule chose qui soit proche d'ici c'est chez les démons…

Partir en direction de l'autre fragment de la planète : La partie gauche du démon. Entamer un voyage vers un endroit aussi dangereux, craint, et évité de tout Tenshi…c'était comme transgresser un interdit…et trouver la mort également. Mais quelque chose se produisait à cet instant…Ichigo sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui, une excitation sans fin…une aventure à vivre…et qui sait, même si le voyage devait mal se terminer, il aurait vécu une véritable expérience. L'odeur du danger imminent était là, mais il ne voulait pas s'enfuir…pour une fois dans sa pauvre existence, il désirait connaitre le sens du mot vivre Et Ichigo était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour cela. Quitter son ancien foyer où il n'avait jamais vraiment eu sa place était une chose de faite…maintenant, le tout était de nettoyer l'intérieur et lire ce livre qui sauvera probablement sa vie.

Il fouilla un peu et sortit du vaisseau pour respirer convenablement tout en ouvrant les petits hublots histoire de faire rentrer un peu d'air frais dans cet appareil. Puis, il s'assit à proximité et lu attentivement les bases pour bien décoller. Il fallait prendre toutes les précautions…mais, quelque chose l'intrigua lorsqu'il arriva à un chapitre : Manipuler les missiles…Il apprit que pour cela une manette spécial était disposé sur la droite avec un bouton rouge dessus… Qu'est ce que des missiles feraient dans un Yellow Eagle ?

Il referma le livre d'un coup…et prit une grande inspiration. Son estomac se mit à gargouiller…Ichigo pouvait faire preuve de beaucoup de maturité et être intelligent…il n'en restait pas moins un enfant qui avait laissé son domicile sur un coup de tête Ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir la faim et la soif…Il posa sa main sur son ventre et se recroquevilla d'un coup en abandonnant le livre dès lors sur ses genoux.

_ Bientôt...faut juste attendre un peu…encore un peu…et j'trouverai le bonheur…

Ses pleurs se transformèrent en sanglots...Pourquoi cette vie ? Pourquoi ne pas mourir maintenant ? A quoi bon...il savait que tous ces efforts seront vains, alors pourquoi se forcer à croire en un nouvel avenir ? Pourquoi sa vie serait-elle meilleure en territoire Akuma qu'en étant dans le camp Tenshi ? Petit à petit, sa détermination s'amenuisait comme un feu s'éteignait lentement.

_ Cherchez partout !

La voix rauque d'un homme fit sursauter Ichigo, remarquant qu'il faisait nuit. Mais son sang ne fit qu'un seul tour, et ses lèvres devinrent livides :

_ Il faut le retrouver !

Kurosaki pria dans sa tête avec un soupçon de crainte « Non…pas eux… ».

Ce que le roux craignait, c'était que son père ait fait appel à la troupe spéciale POC…Protective Of Childrens…Protection des enfants…Un service très efficace et qui utilisait les technologies les plus performantes afin de retrouver les enfants disparu. Que ce soit un kidnapping ou une fugue, ils réussissaient à retrouver les enfants…et vu que tous crime était sévèrement puni chez les Tenshi…s'il s'agissait d'un enlèvement, le fautif était exécuté…si c'était la fuite de son domicile sans autorisation, l'enfant était conduit dans un centre de rétablissement…il avait entendu des rumeurs sur lesquelles, on posait des électrodes et que l'on injectait de la morphine et autres produits louches pour calmer les enfants. Ichigo n'aurait jamais cru que son paternel aurait ordonné à POC de lancer des recherches…peut être qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui finalement ? Non…c'était impossible.

Mais l'heure n'était plus à la réflexion, et se ronger les ongles n'était pas la chose approprié à faire car le temps pressait : POC était à sa recherche et l'unique moyen était de s'enfuir avec ce vaisseau. C'était sa dernière chance ! Il monta à bord, posa son manuel et referma les porte totalement tétanisé…si bien que ses mouvements étaient maladroits…

_ Vite ! Vite ! Cria-t-il à lui-même, comme pour se donner du courage.

Il s'assit sur le siège et fit travailler sa mémoire…le bouton pour allumer l'appareil. Ses paupières s'élargirent et il appuya sur le bouton de couleur jaune. Son cœur battait plus fort lorsque toutes les lumières s'éclairèrent, rendant l'endroit moins hostile. Il prit soin de regarder le niveau de carburant restant. Ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il y en avait suffisamment…l'ordinateur de bord s'alluma et une voix de femelle se fit entendre :

_ Ordinateur de bord, Yellow Eagle. Je suis Illinda. Code requis pour décollage.

Ichigo resta un instant pétrifié. Ses gestes se figèrent.

Un code ?

Tout était fini…il ne connaissait pas le code. Il ne pourra pas décoller…il allait se faire attraper et mis dans une cage comme un vulgaire rat de laboratoire. Il se mit à pleurer et regretta tout…Pourquoi ?

_ Maaa….ma-maman…aide-moi… !

Il tapa sur les touches des claviers sans but, essayant sur toutes les lettres…écrivant des choses insensés. Et plus les minutes défilaient, plus il sentait les pas se rapprocher.

_ Erreur. Le code est invalide. Réessayez.

_ Je… ! Non ! Je ne connais pas le code !

_ Erreur. Le code est invalide. Réessayez.

Ses pleurs s'intensifièrent, c'était la fin.

_ J'ai oublié ! Aidez-moi !

Le fond d'écran de l'ordinateur se changea en un fond bleu :

_ Code oublié. Déclinez votre identité.

Ichigo se ressaisit :

_ Ichigo !

_ Code oublié. Déclinez votre identité.

Le rouquin perdit patience :

_ J'ai dit Ichigo Kuchiki ! Vous êtes sourds ! Ichigo Kuchiki !

_ Code oublié. Déclinez votre identité.

Ichigo entendait les bruits de pas et son corps frissonnait lorsqu'il vit depuis les vaisseaux des hommes armés. Sa vie était fichue…il allait être emmené puis il sera humilié…son père le punira, Ukitake le regardera avec dégout. Sa sœur se réjouira sans aucun doute…et il sera la risée de tous les Tenshis. Dans une ultime tentative il voulait réitérer son identité…

Mais d'une toute autre manière, lorsque quelqu'un frappa…ou plutôt essaya de forcer la porte :

_ Ouvrez ! Si tout se passe dans le calme, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal !

_ N-non… ! Fit l'orangé. Il se tourna vers l'ordinateur : Hé ! Toi ! Mon nom c'est Ichigo Kuchiki !

_ Code oublié. Déclinez votre identité.

Ichigo, dans un dernier souffle…comme si les derniers mots allaient décider de sont sort, articula :

_ Ichigo…Kurosaki !

Le moteur démarra, les feux s'enclenchèrent dans un grand vrombissement ce qui fit repousser Ichigo sur son siège. Il s'attacha avec sa ceinture et prit les commandes avec l'ordinateur qui parlait en fond :

_ Bienvenue Monsieur Kurosaki. Parez pour le décollage.

Ichigo n'avait pas le temps de réellement comprendre la situation, tout ce qui était important c'était de se sortir de ce pétrin. L'engin se mit à bouger et à avancer de plus en plus vite. De son côté, le roux avait les mains posés sur la manette de contrôle, espérant de tout cœur qu'il réussisse à décoller.

_ Décollage dans 3…2…

_Pourvut que ça marche !_

Il prenait de la vitesse. Les autres reculaient et sautaient pour échapper au vaisseau qui dans sa course, déracinait les petits arbustes sur son chemin.

_ …1…décollage immédiat.

Il bougea la manette vers lui et le vaisseau ayant prit assez d'élan, décolla du sol.

_ Décollage réussit. Nous allons traverser l'atmosphère de la Terre.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Yellow Eagle n'était plus visible pour les militaires. Ichigo pouvait enfin respirer tranquillement :

_ Monsieur Kurosaki, quel itinéraire choisir ?

Kurosaki cligna un instant des yeux et son regard se porta vers l'autre moitié de la planète. Un endroit où aucun Tenshis ne s'était aventuré. Il était encore trop loin, mais il voyait clairement comme une aura rouge et sombre colorer l'autre partie, là où les Akumas vivaient…

_ Juste…on continue tout droit…

_ Un objet non identifiable est juste devant cette trajectoire Monsieur.

Il fut un peu étonné mais trouvait ça normal…ce vaisseau datait de 9 ans. Et ils devaient ignorer ce qui s'était produit.

_ C'est pas…dangereux...

_ Très bien Monsieur. Le pilotage automatique est enclenché.

Kurosaki se détendit et sécha ses larmes qui perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux, puis son regard se porta sur le gros caillou écarlate, et étrangement, il trouvait que cette couleur était d'une grande beauté. Un véritable sourire se dessina sur ses traits…pas qu'il était heureux de se rendre chez les Akumas…mais pour une fois dans sa vie, de s'être réellement amusé : Lui, un enfant avait réussit à ridiculiser ses pauvres Tenshis…il pouvait deviner que le sang de son père adoptif était en train de bouillir, et cela l'amusait plus que cela ne l'inquiétait.

_ Bien fait pour toi… _papa_…

En y repensant, Kuchiki n'était plus son père…cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Il était née Kurosaki…il restera un Kurosaki.

Il s'assoupit un moment…

_ Merci…maman…papa…de m'avoir sauvé…

Pendant ce temps, les hommes du POC se regroupaient tous, tandis que la chef des opérations…nommé Soi Fon, une femelle froide et perspicace prit une expression rageuse Ce gamin…comment avait-il osé ? Ils allaient être humiliés par les autres…tout ça parce qu'un maudit morveux était parvenu à prendre le contrôle d'un Yellow Eagle ! Elle appela et informa la population à l'aide d'un dispositif directement relié à tous les récepteurs des habitants :

_ Habitants du Seireitei, l'heure est grave ! Un enfant, Ichigo Kurosaki recherché activement depuis quelques heures vient de s'enfuir à bord d'un Yellow Eagle ! Je répète ! Ichigo Kurosaki vient de s'échapper à bord d'un Yellow Eagle récemment retrouvé il y a quelques jours !

Ichigo depuis le vaisseau fut réveillé par l'ordinateur :

_ Monsieur, je capte un message radio depuis notre lieu de départ, voulez-vous écouter ?

_ Hum…oui… Fit incertain l'orangé.

_ Veuillez patientez.

Puis, un fond vert et un message audio se fit entendre :

_Un enfant… Ichigo Kurosaki recherché activement depuis quelques heures vient de s'enfuir à bord d'un Yellow Eagle… !_

Le roux reconnaissait s'être mis dans une panade où il lui sera très difficile de sortir. Mais il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter…les Tenshis étaient trop trouillards pour le poursuivre, car il n'était plus trop loin des terres Akumas.

_ Monsieur. Je reçois une demande d'autorisation pour une conversation vidéo. Voulez-vous accepter ?

Le Tenshi posa une main sur son front et accorda son autorisation, quand l'écran devint noir…puis, l'environnement changea et le visage d'une femme apparu :

_ Kuchiki Ichigo ! Je me présente, je suis Soi Fon. Capitaine de l'escadron tout entier du P.O.C. Refaite demi-tour et votre peine vous sera allégé…si vous persistez, vous courrez tout droit à votre perte !

_ Non ! Je reviendrai pas !

_ Vous ignorez les dangers…si vous vous attendez à être en sécurité dans l'espace, v-…

_ Je vais chez les Akumas !

La jeune femme devint pâle, et questionna le roux, totalement incrédule par ce que l'enfant venait de dire :

_ Que…dites-vous… ? Vous êtes fou ! Revenez ! Vous êtes inconscient ?

_ Non ! Illinda ! Faut éteindre ce truc !

L'écran revint à la normal avec la voix de l'appareil :

_ Conversation vidéo, terminé.

L'enfant se frotta le front en essuyant la sueur…

Soi fon tapa sur la table en criant toutes sortes d'injures envers le roux. Chez les Akumas ? Etait-il fou ? Rien ne pouvait décrire l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Kuchiki Byakuya leur avait donné l'ordre de rattraper le garçon…elle imaginait déjà être rétrogradée.

Qu'allait-elle faire lorsque Kuchiki viendra… ?

X

X

Et elle avait raison en voyant arriver Kuchiki N'importe qui pouvait deviner qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur…ses poings étaient serrés, on pensait qu'il allait saigner à tout moment. En réalité…il était surtout en colère contre sa propre personne. Ukitake avait eu quelques soupçons dans cette affaire, et avait finalement pris en flagrant délit Rukia en train d'essuyer le sang sous le lit du roux et avait retrouvé peu de temps après, les gants dans l'armoire de celle-ci…des expertises ont pu prouver que les empreintes appartenaient à Rukia… celle qu'il avait décidé d'adopter…et finalement…_sa fille_, avec en plus la pression d'Ukitake, avait fini par avouer les faits. Jyushiro appréciait énormément Ichigo et il lui était pénible de penser que le roux puisse commettre quelque chose d'aussi atroce…il avait eut raison…Byakuya s'en voulait…lui et sa personnalité froide avait fait fuir son fils.

Il n'était pas doué pour se lier d'amitié…après avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait dans la catastrophe d'il y 9 ans, il avait oublié comment aimer et chérir quelqu'un. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour qu'Ichigo se sente à l'aise…il avait les vêtements les plus somptueux, les plats les plus couteux, et les jouets les plus réaliste qui soit. Et il avait pris soin d'éviter son fils…pensant qu'un bloc de glace comme lui ne pourrait rien lui apporter de bon. Ukitake pensait qu'il n'aimait pas Ichigo…c'était naïf de penser cela…Car quand les cauchemars revenaient sans cesse…les cauchemars portant sur la mort de sa femme…quand ces mêmes mauvais rêves se répétaient comme la vieille bande d'un vieux film…quand cela le réveillait péniblement…En cachette, il se rendait dans la chambre de son fils…l'unique moment où il pouvait passer du temps avec lui, en le regardant dormir…l'unique moment où il pouvait être à ses côtés. Le visage paisible de l'orangé chassait tous ses démons…seulement, le point négatif dans tout cela, c'était que son petit Ichigo ne le saura jamais.

Tout ça…il le faisait pour lui. L'adoption de Rukia ne faisait pas exception à la règle…il l'avait retrouvée dans un orphelinat, seule et dévastée…Byakuya s'était pris d'affection pour elle à cause de sa ressemblance flagrante avec sa défunte femme…mais avant tout, il avait pensé qu'elle pouvait prendre soin du roux comme étant sa grande sœur…ainsi, le bonheur d'Ichigo était tout ce qui comptait pour lui…en voyant les yeux de son fils pétiller lorsqu'il avait appris avoir une sœur, il avait dû combattre l'envie de l'étreindre…

Puis, le malaise qu'il eut en réalisant avoir giflé son fils…

La déception…d'entendre que son petit cœur refusait de continuer à vivre.

La douleur de voir ses larmes…

La colère qu'il avait ressentit envers sa fille pour les atrocités qu'elle avait commise.

Une colère rapidement remplacé par la souffrance d'apprendre qu'il était à bord d'un Yellow Eagle…qu'il était seul…

Bon sang ! Il n'avait que treize ans ! Il fallait envoyer des hommes le ramener, et il allait faire en sorte que cela se produise. Avant cela, il usera de son influence et de son pouvoir pour écarter POC de l'opération Il allait devoir mettre tous ses espoirs sur sa dernière carte.

Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers la capitaine Soi Fon et la regarda avec toute la froideur du monde.

_ Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas rattrapé ?

_ M-mais…vous nous aviez dit de ne pas le brusquer Monsieur … !

_ Vous auriez dû être plus performante mademoiselle…à partir de maintenant, d'autres personnes vont prendre le relai…

_ A-attendez ! Votre fils…va sûrement faire demi-tour…

La jeune métisse de voulait pas lui dire qu'il était en direction de la planète Akuma. Elle verrait son avenir s'évaporer en fumée.

_ Demi-tour… ? Que me cachez-vous mademoiselle… ?

_ Il…veut…

_ Je vous conseille vivement de ne pas mentir…surtout si vous détenez des informations crucial…ne pensez-vous pas que cela ferait tâche pour votre position ?

Elle déglutit, et finit par abandonner :

_ Il veut se…rendre…sur les…terres Akumas…

Nul de pouvait vraiment savoir l'état dans lequel Kuchiki se trouvait…si ce n'était, son visage qui avait commencé par perdre ses couleurs et une fièvre monter, réalisant peut après que la température avait soudainement augmenté. Il prit appui sur la table la plus proche et respirait avec difficulté…mais son état physique n'était rien, comparé à son état émotionnelle. Ichigo le détestait à ce point…au risque de vouloir partir rejoindre les Akumas… ? Impossible ! Ichigo…son Ichigo ne sera jamais un de ces diables ! Ichigo était pur et innocent…cette innocence ne devra pas être souillé par les mains immondes de ces habitants. Ce qui le tuait plus qu'autre chose, c'était de réaliser être le seul fautif dans cette histoire. S'il lui avait témoigné de l'amour…Ichigo aurait souri plus souvent. S'il s'était occupé plus personnellement de son enfant…et s'il avait arrêté de recracher son venin, pour au final, dire des choses horribles…sa petite bouille orangé serait là, et réclamerait qu'ils dînent ensemble.

_ M-monsieur…vous vous sentez bien… ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Le brun s'avança vers l'ordinateur et envoya un message au vaisseau.

_ Monsieur ! Que faites-vous !

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, jusqu'à ce que l'écran s'assombrisse et alors, ils eurent tous une image du roux, agacé, qui criait :

_ Laissez-moi ! Je vou-… !

Ichigo ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait…son père adoptif était là, avec l'expression la plus douloureuse qui soit.

_ …Papa… ?

Sa raison lui ordonnait de lui crier et de l'insulter de tous les noms possibles, après ce qui s'était produit.

_ Ichigo…ça suffit…reviens… !

_ N-non… ! Tu vas…me taper…

_ Rien ni personne ne te fera aucun mal Ichigo…

Soi Fon fut offusqué :

_ M-mais monsieur ! Votre fils a volé un vaisseau…et s'est enfui avec ! S'il n'avait pas été un enfant, il serait exécuté pour cela ! S'il revient, je doute que les anciens le laisse impuni…

_ Alors…je prendrai ce fardeau, à sa place…

Le roux était choqué Voilà son père…qui en réalité l'aimait plus que tout…tous cela était un tel gâchis :

_ Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi papa… ? Pourquoi tu as toujours été loin de moi…pourquoi maintenant… ? Tu fais juste semblant…hein papa ?

_ Parce que …je suis un mauvais père...

_ Je changerai pas d'avis…Je reviens pas…à la maison…

_ Ichigo ! Je peux changer ! Papa a dit et fait des choses dont il n'est pas très fier…mais…laisse moi une petite chance…

_ …Tu mens...tu m'aimes pas de toute façon…

_ Ichigo, c'est faux…écoute ton papa…

_ T'es pas mon vrai papa ! Mon vrai papa, il était pas horrible comme toi… ! Il était gentil ! Il me faisait un câlin avant de dormir…même si je voyais pas papa beaucoup, il était là…et il s'inquiétait toujours pour moi ! Quand j'étais triste…pa-papa…et maman…ils étaient là…pour me consoler…alors que toi…

Byakuya laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues Qui aurait imaginé un seul instant, que son fils pouvait éprouver tant de douleur ? Et lui, pendant tout ce temps était resté aveugle à ses larmes et muet à ses appels au secours. Le roux reprit :

_ Quand papa…a décidé de m'adopter…ça m'a rendu heureux…parce que j'avais une deuxième maison et une deuxième famille…qui m'aimerais…

Il ravala le nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge :

_ Mais…tu faisais jamais attention à moi…quand tu m'as dit…que tu voulais être mon papa…j'ai cru…que je serai heureux et que tu serais ma famille…j'ai perdu mes parents et j-je croyais…que tu comprendrais…j'ai cru que tu essaierais de me faire oublier les mauvais souvenirs…

_ Ichigo…je ne savais pas…que tu-

_ N-non… ! Tu me rendais triste…à chaque fois que tu me regardais…j'étais toujours…triste…tu comprenais pas…que tous ce que je voulais…c'était pas…des habits…des jouets…parce que…moi, tous ce que j'avais besoin…c'était que tu m'aimes, comme si j'étais ton fils…je pensais que c'était de ma faute, que tu m'aimes pas…alors, j'ai fait tout comme tu me disais…je voulais que tu sois fier de moi…je voulais être parfait…pour qu'un jour…tu me sourisses…et que-…et que…mais…c'est jamais arrivé ! C'est trop tard ! Je veux plus te voir ! Je veux plus t'entendre ! Je te déteste !

Ichigo éteignit l'ordinateur et pleura de plus en plus, tandis que l'écran devint sombre et revint à la normal…mais Byakuya restait prostré et les paroles de son fils résonnaient partout dans ses oreilles. Les millions de questions vinrent le hanter Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas pour le rattraper ? Pourquoi voulait-il tout détruire à commencer par lui ? Pourquoi cette brusque envie de s'arracher les entrailles le prenait d'un coup…pourquoi le monde était si cruel ? Pourquoi était-il si malchanceux ? Hier, il perdait sa tendre dulcinée, aujourd'hui il perdait la confiance et le respect de son fils.

Ichigo disait pourtant la vérité. Une vérité qui le tuait et qu'il tentait de nier jusqu'au bout…mais ses efforts étaient inutiles. Soi Fon s'était approché pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_ Monsieur…qu'allons-nous faire ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Soi Fon et maintenait une main sur son front brûlant Excellente question, qu'allait-il faire à présent ?

_ Il ne nous reste qu'une option…appeler les autorités, pour ramener Ichigo…

_ Je crains que ça ne soit pas si simple que cela…

Un vieil homme apparu, s'appuyant sur une canne en bois. Il avait diverse cicatrices sur le visage et les rides le rendaient presque monstrueux. C'était l'un des plus anciens sages de la population Tenshi, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. Femmes, hommes, enfants…tous ceux qui entravait la paix, en payait le prix. Il était très à cheval sur les règles, et Byakuya craignait le pire pour son enfant.

_ Vénéré maître, mon enfant est parti à cause de ma négligence…c'est entièrement de ma faute… !

_ Je comprends vos sentiments…mais un délit est un délit…ce Yellow Eagle a été retrouvé par un homme il y a quelques jours et a été amené dans la forêt, puis caché jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de le transporter…c'était une trouvaille extraordinaire pour les scientifiques et notamment, pour les musées…une pièce très rare vu sa taille…et votre fils l'a volé et s'est enfui avec…je ne peux pas laisser passer ce type de comportement…s'enfuir est une chose…voler en est une autre…comprenez la gravité de la situation…j'ai décidé d'appeler les S.T.A.R.S…

_ Maitre… ! Vous voulez tuer mon enfant …!

Byakuya devint plus pâle…les Stars était une organisation très secrète…elle existait pour faire régner l'ordre, quelque soit les méthodes… si le maitre faisait appel à eux, Ichigo aura des vaisseaux à ses trousses…et si le roux refusait de se rendre, il sera…abattu…

Mais autre fait plus alarmant et qui l'étonnait…et cela, tous ceux présents le savait…les Stars n'avaient jamais été rappelés…

…pas depuis neuf années.

Xxxxx

Ouhaaaa... *_* suspens les gens ! ^^ aimé/apprécié/moyen/pas aimé/détesté ?

:D ensuite, j'aimerai faire le point...j'écris aussi la suite d'Homeworks à côté, pourtant le nombre de vote n'est pas encore suffisant pour que commence à réfléchir à la manière dont je vais écrire le lemon (j'avais prévu de changer le rating vers les chapitres 9 - 10) je sais qu'il y a énormément de partisanes pour le Grim/Ichi, mais d'autres aiment bien Sosuke et aussi Byakuya, donc si possible j'aimerais avoir le plus de réponses sinon...bah, je ferais avec le peu de votes...et le Sosuke/Ichigo est à égalité avec le Grim/Ichi ! Donc, voilà...je vous revois prochainement pour la suite !

A bientôt les veinard(e)s !

Cherry

Duck


	4. Je déteste ces anges !

La bonté me gagne...ou alors, je deviens folle.

3ème Chapitre de To Be A Bad Boy, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires !

Amusez vous bien, bonne lecture !

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxx

**To Be A Bad Boy**

**Je Déteste Ces Anges!**

Ichigo s'était endormi depuis…quand un frisson le parcouru. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt à cause de la luminosité du lieu…. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites…et, il avait énormément…faim. Son estomac continuait de gargouiller, criant famine et sa gorge était également sèche. Puis…son père adoptif était la seule chose qui retenait vraiment son attention. Il lui avait crié…il avait pleuré, devant lui. Il lui avait également craché à la figure alors qu'il lui implorait son pardon, et il ressentait une pointe de culpabilité à cause ça.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne remarquait pas que l'ordinateur lui apprenait de mauvaises nouvelles.

_ Que devons-nous faire monsieur ?

Il releva la tête et demanda penaud :

_ Ha… ? Oui ?

_ Trois vaisseaux se dirigent à grande vitesse vers nous, que devons-nous faire ?

_ Quoi… ?

Il regarda l'écran qui présentait son emplacement et celui des trois vaisseaux se dirigeant dangereusement vers lui.

_ Je…sais pas…Qu'est ce qu'ils font… ?

_ Monsieur, un message audio. Voulez-vous écouter ?

Le rouquin resta un instant sceptique et répondit oui, d'où une voix de garçon lui parvint :

_ Kuchiki Ichigo, ici Toshiro Hitsugaya des Stars. Faites demi-tour.

Combien de fois allait-on lui poser cette question ? C'était non ! Il était hors de question de rentrer chez lui, il fallait le passer sur le corps pour l'obliger à rebrousser chemin. Son choix était fait, s'il ne pouvait pas avoir une vie digne de ce nom en tant que Tenshi, il n'hésitera pas un seul instant à devenir un Akuma. Il eut un autre frisson…c'était étrange cette terrible sensation, comme s'il avait pris la mauvaise décision, comme s'il allait bientôt regretter tous ce qu'il avait accompli jusqu'à maintenant. Il savait que perdre son sang froid et craquer le mettrait dans une mauvaise posture, que la moindre erreur pourrait lui être fatale….Pourtant.

Pendant ce temps, Byakuya les suppliait de ne pas faire ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire…les Stars ne reculaient devant rien, il le savait, lui qui avait anciennement fait parti de l'organisation. Oh…il craignait pour la vie de son fils. Les négociations devaient à tout prix durer le plus longtemps possible, et son fils devait retourner à la maison. Il tripatouillait un bout de papier entre ses doigts pour oublier les vagues de stress qui l'assommait plus les unes que les autres. Tout allait bien se passer…rien de grave n'adviendra, il n'y aura aucun problème, tout devait bien se passer. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter…aucune.

Pourquoi plus il répétait ses phrases, et plus il était de moins en moins rassuré ?

Il était toujours dans le même endroit, cette grande salle avec cet écran énorme. Les négociations avaient commencés, Toshiro lui demandait de retourner vers la planète _ Ou plutôt, la moitié de la Terre_ Tenshi. A son grande damne, le roux refusait obstinément tout ordre et avait l'air d'être sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

Le vieil homme devenait de plus en plus impatient et gronda un « sale insolent » qui alarma le noble. Sa raison lui ordonnait de bouger, son fils ignorait de quoi ils étaient capable Et Yamamoto en eu assez qu'aucune phrase ne fasse effet.

_ Il n'y a plus rien à faire, je vous donne le feu vert d'utiliser les armes…

_ C-comment ? Attendez ! Ne tirez pas ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant, s'il vous plait… ! C'est mon fils !

_ Je n'ai pas le choix…Rien ne doit perturber la paix…Priez pour que son âme aille au paradis…

_ NON ! Ichigo ! Hurla-t-il.

Du côté des Stars, ils avaient reçu l'ordre d'utiliser les armes…donc, leur mission n'était plus de ramener Ichigo mais de l'éliminer. Et les ordres étaient les ordres…rien ne devait perturber la paix, c'était leur devise, mais aussi leur raison de vivre à tous ceux qui faisait parti de l'organisation Mourir pour le bien de l'humanité, préserver la paix quelque soit la ou les personnes à éradiquer. Les Stars étaient tous profondément attaché à cette idéologie…s'il fallait commettre un génocide pour vivre dans l'harmonie ensuite, ils le feraient sans la moindre hésitation. S'il fallait tuer femmes et enfants pour la même cause…ils le feraient, et s'il fallait tuer le rouquin, alors ils le tueront car pour protéger la paix ils étaient prêts à tout, qu'importe le sang sur leurs mains, qu'importent les préjugés sur leur pratique, ils montreront ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on transgressait les règles !

Ichigo voyait depuis un moment les vaisseaux restant près de lui mais gardant leur distance, à présent ils avançaient à très grande vitesse de lui.

_ Monsieur, nous fonçons tout droit devant l'objet non identifiable dans ma base de donnés. Selon mes calculs, nous devrons atteindre et traverser son atmosphère dans quinze minutes.

_ Il faut se dépêcher ! Illinda, Je m'en occupe !

_ Très bien. Mode pilotage automatique désactivé.

Ichigo prenait les commandes en essayant de se séparer des trois engins qui lui collaient au derrière. La planète Akuma n'était plus très loin, encore un peu de patience. Il entendit alors un bruit, et l'écran du poste prit une couleur rouge effrayante :

_ Monsieur. Des missiles se dirigent vers nous. Deux plus exactement.

_ Mince ! Marmonna le roux.

Il évita un missile puis l'autre en pilotant le plus habilement possible, mais après toutes ses manipulations, il avait la tête qui lui tournait un peu. D'ailleurs, il était encore trop tôt pour se réjouir : Ce n'était que le commencement. Un avant-goût de ce qui allait se produire dans la minute suivante.

_ Monsieur. Ces vaisseaux ont apparemment reçu l'ordre de détruire l'appareil.

Alors comme ça, on voulait le tuer… ? On voulait se débarrasser de lui ?

Quelque chose s'illumina soudain sur ses commandes .Une autre manette avec un bouton rouge dessus Quelque chose lui revint d'ailleurs en tête…les missiles… ! Il prit un air déterminé…si on voulait jouer à ce jeu alors il sera de la partie ! Pourquoi devait-il se priver d'utiliser ce qui sauvera sa vie ? S'ils voulaient jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris…alors ils allaient jouer !

Il fit alors ce que tous attendait. Ichigo faisait demi-tour et les Stars restèrent un instant surpris mais ayant pris trop de vitesse, ils mirent du temps à changer de trajectoire. Quant à Byakuya, il se sentait soulagé que son fils ait entendu la voix de la raison avant qu'il se fasse tuer…Mais son soulagement ne dura que très longtemps lorsque Yamamoto cria d'une voix rauque :

_ Ne vous retournez pas, c'est un piège !

En effet, Ichigo ayant gagné un peu de distance se retourna en direction de la planète Akuma et ordonna à l'ordinateur de préparer les armes :

_ Veillez à ne pas rater votre cible.

Les Stars étaient quelque peu perdus, et regroupés…mauvaise initiative : Car si l'on est plusieurs contre un ennemi, la meilleure des choses à faire est de se séparer. Etre regroupé signait déjà leur arrêt de mort, car ils faisaient d'eux une cible idéale…Et cette erreur qui peut sembler insignifiante causa la fin de leur existence dès qu'Ichigo appuya sur le bouton et lança son missile. Une explosion que malheureusement le roux n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'impacte et fut touché.

_ Monsieur. Un de nos moteurs est hors-service. Mais nous allons bientôt traverser l'atmosphère de la planète, préparez-vous à un atterrissage houleux.

Ça y'est. Il avait réussit…non, pas encore. Il pourra dire qu'il s'en était sorti après avoir touché le sol. Ils prenaient de la vitesse, tous avançait si vite et il avait l'impression que la température était monté. Il fallait réussir…il devait réussir, c'était la dernière ligne droite.

Mais, avant même de savoir ce qu'il se allait arriver, tout devint subitement noir…et alors… il s'écrasa.

X

X

_ Hé ! Regardez c'que j'ai trouvé !

Ichigo rouvrit les yeux…Où était-il ? Il sentait quelque chose couler de son front…et son bras droit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Qui parlait ? Il essayait de se concentrer…des hommes, quatre pour être plus précis, qui n'avait pas l'air très amicaux. L'un deux s'approcha le premier et fixa le roux comme une pierre rare, se rapprocha encore et Ichigo fit de son mieux pour ne pas vomir L'homme le reniflait comme s'il était un animal, puis il se tourna vers ses amis et agita les bras complètement épanoui :

_ L'gros lot ! C't'un petit gars tout vierge les gars ! Ce soir c'est fête ! Dis aux autres de préparer l'apéro ! On va bien s'éclater… !

Le petit rouquin ne comprenait rien et son cœur se serra dans la crainte lorsqu'il fut porté par d'autres étrangers. Où allaient-ils l'emmener ? Il essayait de se débattre, mais son état physique ne pouvait le lui permettre. Il sentait quelque chose de rugueux le toucher jusqu'à descendre…_trop _bas. Il gémit et donnait des coups de pieds inoffensifs, mais qui gâchait le plaisir malsain auquel les étrangers avaient commencé à s'adonner.

Son esprit lui disait de réagir ! De faire quelque chose… ! Il était si faible à ce moment, ses forces l'abandonnait et le pire, c'était qu'il ignorait pourquoi ces hommes ricanaient et avaient l'air de saliver comme des idiots en le regardant. Il espérait…à ce moment, que Byakuya lui pardonne pour sa fugue qui finalement avait été poussé trop loin. Il l'aimait toujours…son papa. La seule chose qu'il avait désiré…il aurait pu lui dire ça plus tôt, il ne serait jamais parti.

_ N-non… !

Il tentait de se détacher mais ces tentatives ne faisaient qu'aggraver ses blessures et sa tête semblait plus lourde. Il n'avait plus la force nécessaire de garder les yeux ouverts…il se ressassait alors ses souvenirs, et quelque chose lui revint en tête. De douces caresses sur la tête alors qu'il dormait et quelqu'un qui fredonnait une douce mélodie.

_ Faut qu'je m'le fasse tout d'suite ! Gémit un homme.

Une main qui tenait la sienne…un silence brisé par une chanson. Une chanson triste, mais qui donnait espoir…ça y'est. Il se souvenait.

Il avait vu son père au chevet de son lit…il pleurait, mais n'ayant jamais cru à ça, il avait fini par oublier et penser que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le petit roux, bien qu'entre les mains de personnes douteuses… savait que son père avait toujours voulu faire bien. Son père l'aimait…et avait toujours craint ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qui lui était destiné.

_Je ne t'ai jamais cru…_

_ Pas ça…

_De plus, sais-tu que c'est un comportement indigne de pointer du doigt une personne ?_

_ Pourquoi… ?

_Ichigo !_

_ Papa…Excuse…Pardonne…moi…

_Laisse-moi une petite chance…Ichigo !_

_ Papa… !

_Papa a dit et fait des choses dont il n'est pas très fier…_

_ Papa ! N-non…

_Ichigo ! Je peux changer !_

_ Non_…papa… !_

_Je suis un mauvais père…_

_ N-non !

Non ! Il n'avait pas été un mauvais père…il ne pourra jamais lui en vouloir.

Il se souvenait, de ce visage tourmenté. Des larmes qui témoignaient de leurs souffrances respectives…d'une peine longtemps restés cachés aux yeux de tous.

Mais la situation devint alors plus dangereuse lorsque son bas fut déchiré. Il cria, dans la peur, dans la douleur de voir des mains salis sur ses cuisses et des cordes lui attacher les mains pour l'empêcher de griffer ou de frapper éventuellement mais le cordage était rigide et son bras droit qui devait être cassé le faisait souffrir, comme ses mains liées sur son dos et son visage crispé amusait les hommes.

_ Lâchez….Arg ! Un tissu déchiré de son propre vêtement _ déjà en lambeau à la base _ fut enfoncé dans sa bouche, il était incapable de crier à l'aide et d'hurler à quel point ses blessures dû à l'atterrissage magistral qu'il à eu tout à l'heure le faisait souffrir. Au fond, pour quelqu'un vivant dans un monde ou le taux de criminalité était très bas _ voir inexistant_ cela surprenait Ichigo…tant de violence brut. Ne devrait-il pas y avoir une âme sainte ? Est-ce que tous les habitants étaient comme ça ? Agressifs, rude…Est-ce que tout le monde ici empestait l'alcool ? Est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait survivre ?

Quelque chose se produit alors.

Soudainement, sans raison, il fut lâché et Ichigo eu le temps de se mettre dans une position ou il pouvait voir une imposante panthère devant lui, avec un pelage blanc et bleu à la fois…avec des yeux bleu clairs, les plus expressifs qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir…et pour être imposante, elle l'était. Si Ichigo devait se rouler en boule, il ne réussirait qu'à faire la taille réelle de la tête du félin qui faisait fuir les hommes au moment même.

Mais…le plus beau restait à voir la suite. Le dompteur…celui qui se trouvait derrière la panthère. Des cheveux bleu comme la panthère et une parfaite imitation de ses yeux également. Un très bel homme…qui le regardait avec une moue Il tourna la tête vers les fauteurs de troubles et murmura un « vas-y » à la panthère.

Ichigo ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait mais…l'homme…enfin, l'Akuma le regardait comme s'il le connaissait…il sorti un objet tranchant, ce qui provoqua la panique chez le roux. Tout ce qu'il entendit par la suite, furent les bruits des cordes coupées et d'un tissu retiré de sa bouche, ainsi qu'une couverture blanche disposé autour de lui Il leva la tête…cette couverture était douce et chaude, ignorant vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça, Ichigo se pelotonna contre un bleuté assez surpris. On l'avait envoyé ici pour venir chercher l'intrus qui venait d'empiéter leur territoire, et tout ce qu'il trouvait, c'était un garçon…il pouvait sentir, cette odeur, cette pureté s'émanant de cet être…un Tenshi.

Il grogna faiblement…qu'est-ce qu'un Tenshi viendrait faire ici ? Il n'y avait rien à voir, rien à visiter, pas de règles, ni de lois…Survivre ou mourir, le plus fort domine et le faible s'accroupi. Le plus fort dirige, le plus fort décide et à le droit de vie ou de mort sur quelqu'un…pas de place pour les faibles…Le plus fort est sur un trône, et les plus faibles sont par terre à regarder le sol…Le plus puissant survit, le plus faible meurt. Et il n'y avait rien à envier à ce monde…ou le ciel était rouge toute la journée, et où la lune semblait si solitaire la nuit.

La panthère revint avec des traces de sang sur les babines et un regard plutôt insistant sur le roux. Sans s'en rendre compte, le félin éprouvait une grande affection pour le petit, si ce n'est…son maître qui le tenait trop contre lui…Le félin grogna, signe qu'il fallait quitter les lieux.

_ J'ai compris…faut y'aller… !

_J'me demande c'est quoi son nom…_Pensait-il, alors qu'il reprenait la route dans le sens inverse avec le petit garçon dans les bras. Enfin, il le lui demandera plus tard, lorsqu'il sera réveillé…Mais d'abord, il fallait l'emmener au maitre…

X

X

_ Je t'ai enfin retrouvé…Kurosaki Ichigo… Souffla une voix.

Elle n'était pas étrangère, il avait la nette impression de l'avoir déjà entendu…cette voix chaude, douce comme la caresse d'une plume, presque mielleuse…Cette voix qu'il connaissait, il l'avait entendu…mais où ? Et quand ?

Ichigo ouvrit ses paupières pour voir un homme…un homme très beau. Les lèvres étirées dans un sourire presque charmeur, des yeux de faucon qui le regardait sans cligner, un teint légèrement hâlé et des cheveux brun longs…une mèche douce qui barrait son visage touchait le sien…si doux, comme les cheveux de sa défunte mère…il avait eu la chance d'en connaitre la douceur lorsqu'elle le berçait enfant.

Il grimaça dans la douleur, et remarqua qu'il était dans un grand lit très doux Son bras bandé et sentant des bandages lui serrer la tête…l'accident avec le vaisseau, il avait presque oublié. Et les hommes qui l'avaient agressé plus tôt…et son sauveur aux yeux turquoise.

_ Ne te force pas trop, tu as reçu de mauvais coups sur la tête…et tu es très faible Ichigo…

Ichigo lui sourit…ses souvenirs revenaient petit à petit…il était parti de chez lui, pour trouver un nouveau foyer, pour vivre une vie où il serait épanoui et aimé. Et là, il se retrouvait avec le même homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie neuf ans auparavant. Oh…Il souriait de toute son âme…il n'avait pas oublié son nom, l'occasion était donc parfaite pour lui demander le sien :

_ C'est…vous m'avez pas dit votre nom la dernière fois que j-je vous ai vu…

Le brun prit une grande inspiration en relevant Ichigo et en l'étreignant très fort comme jamais dans sa courte vie Ichigo n'avait été pris :

_ Sosuke Aizen…

Ichigo gardait son sourire, trop heureux, si ce n'est que ses larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues Une étreinte…il avait oublié ce que c'était d'être pris dans les bras, il avait oublié la chaleur que produisait ce simple geste, il avait oublié la sensation d'avoir le souffle chaud d'une personne au creux de son coup. Et là…il y goûtait encore une fois…quelle agréable sensation. Il avait envi de demeurer dans cette position confortable pour le reste de l'éternité tellement il se sentait aimé.

Mais…normalement cet homme était censé être mort…Alors comment ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était dans un paysage de feu et de sang, de fumée et de cadavres de personnes mortes tombées, puis piétinés…ces souvenirs le hantaient encore, et lorsqu'il avait grandi, il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas pu survivre…il en avait été encore plus attristé.

_ J-je croyais…que vous…étiez…mort…

Quel imbécile ! Hurla-t-il à lui-même. Il ne fallait pas contrarier la personne qui l'étreignait…il allait le perdre, il fallait qu'il se montre respectueux Il pensait déjà être rejeté, et ses larmes _ de douleurs cette fois_ humidifièrent davantage ses joues.

_ Non, je suis en vie…j'ai juste eu, beaucoup de chance…hmm ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ne t'inquiète pas…tu es avec moi, sous ma protection…les Tenshis sont loin derrières toi maintenant, et personne ne touchera à toi…tu es à _moi_…Personne ne te touchera…_mi amor precioso_…Ne pleure pas, jusqu'à maintenant et même avant, tes jolies pupilles étaient tristes…je veux qu'elles brillent…

Aizen souriait, ce même sourire qu'il adorait. Ichigo avait enfin trouvé la personne qui lui offrira le bonheur, il fera alors tout son possible pour aimer en retour son… père ? Il ignorait s'il allait être adopté ou quoique ce soit, mais ce n'était pas sa priorité pour l'instant.

_ Viens Ichigo…viens dans mes bras…

Comment refuser une telle invitation ? Vouloir rester dans les bras de quelqu'un éternellement…quel beau rêve. Il était heureux beaucoup trop, et c'était le cas d'Aizen qui avait si longtemps espérer revoir le garçon…les Tenshis l'avaient pris. _Lui_ avait pris…son Ichigo. Il serrait le roux plus fort, et repensait au rapport de son subalterne plus tôt…Comment ces petits misérables avaient osé toucher le petit Kurosaki ? Comment avaient-ils osé faire pleurer ses jolis yeux ? Heureusement…l'animal de compagnie de son sous-fifre s'en était occupé…mais il aurait préféré les détruire lui-même.

Personne ne touchait à son Ichigo, car il lui appartenait.

_ Est-ce que…le ciel est toujours comme ça ? Demanda le roux en pointant du doigt, la teinte rouge du ciel Akuma par la fenêtre ouverte qui se trouvait dans la chambre…une belle vue s'offrait à lui, et Ichigo était comme attiré par ce paysage. Il voulait se lever mais ses blessures l'en empêchait…Une main se posa sur son épaule pour le réconforter :

_ Tu dois te reposer…

_ Mais…je veux…

Le brun soupira et souleva l'enfant pour s'avancer ensuite vers le balcon et la vue qui se présentait à Kurosaki était époustouflante…il savait qu'à présent il pouvait mourir heureux, car il se trouvait dans le plus beau des rêves. Le ciel rouge pouvait rendre jaloux les rubis les plus précieux, le soleil se couchait et le vent était plus chaud qu'en terre Tenshi…Un peu stupéfié parce qu'il se trouvait dans un grand palais…mais l'immense jardin qui se trouvait en bas dans la cours, avec toutes ses roses intensément rouge, leur feuillage vert, chaque détails étaient à couper le souffle car ce que le roux avait sous les yeux était un tableau, une œuvre d'art…

_ Wouha… Souffla le roux, ses yeux pétillaient d'une intense lueur. Il désirait connaitre plus de mots pour pouvoir exprimer sa joie en voyant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_ C'est le jardin privé du palais, je m'y rends souvent, c'est très agréable…

L'enfant tourna la tête et donna un regard insistant ce qui fit rire le plus âgé qui déclara peut après, sachant que le roux attendait ça depuis un petit moment :

_ Lorsque tu te sentiras mieux, nous irons nous promener… c'est d'accord ?

Ichigo sourit…Il hocha la tête et sentit d'un coup que ses paupières devenaient lourdes…le sommeille le gagnait, il s'était passés tellement de choses en ce lapse de temps, et quand il sentit être déposé sur son grand lit et recouvert par son sauveur…Pour une fois, pleins de rêvent animèrent son sommeille, pour une fois depuis tant d'années, on lui ébouriffait les cheveux affectueusement, et pour une fois depuis que ses parents, ses sœurs…sa famille s'en était allé, il retrouvait ce qu'il avait perdu et si longuement convoité : Le bonheur.

La porte fut refermée doucement par Aizen Il était vraiment surpris, en fait…il était complètement abasourdi pour ne pas mentir, mais il le cachait trop bien ! Ichigo était vraiment là, il l'avait vraiment tenu et porté ? Ou était-ce encore une fois sa raison qui le quittait ? Non, le roux était bien dans la chambre en train de dormir et l'odeur dont il était imprégné était réelle.

Un vaisseau volé, des Tenshis tués d'après les renseignements qu'il avait reçu…vraiment, il avait du mal à croire qu'un simple enfant ait réussi ce tour de force. C'était tellement rare de voir autant de potentiel chez une seule personne…qui était si fragile.

De toute manière, il était en sa possession à présent. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas la haine qu'il éprouvait pour ces vermisseaux qu'étaient les Tenshis, et il projetait de préparer une vengeance…d'une grande envergure qui fera trembler les rats qu'ils étaient. Oh…ce qu'il allait s'amuser ! Si seulement tous les préparatifs étaient opérationnels…il n'hésitera pas à se rendre là-bas pour arracher la tête de tous les habitants un par un…Quels préparatifs ? Ceux de la guerre qui opposerait les Akumas et les Tenshis…depuis trop longtemps, ces deux peuples se sont détesté…neuf années qu'il voulait éliminer et rayer l'autre fragment Tenshi de l'espace…Mais il n'avait pas pu pour deux raisons : La première, car il voulait absolument que son armée soit la plus complète et qu'elle ait le plus de combattants performants, et la deuxième…Il n'avait pas pu attaquer, parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Ichigo.

Et en apprenant la nouvelle _Un vaisseau étranger va se poser !_ Qu'on lui avait dit…Il avait décidé d'y envoyer Grimmjow et sa panthère pour régler le problème Le ramener ici pour une séance de torture ou éventuellement le tuer si l'intrus venait à se débattre.

Son cœur avait bien évidemment recommencé à battre en voyant Grimmjow revenir avec un petit garçon au front ensanglanté…et avec des cheveux orange.

_Ichigo est revenu…_Fut sa première pensée. Mais Ichigo est blessé…une grossière erreur qu'il ne voulait plus réitérer…Il n'avait pas oublié leur première rencontre, lui qui était si résigné à mourir il y a neuf ans…et l'autre qui criait, pleurait, le suppliait de venir.

Tout ça était le passé, il devait se concentrer sur l'avenir, sur le futur de son roux. Maintenant, son protégé sera avec lui pour l'éternité, et ceux qui ont voulu le tuer le regretteront amèrement…car après tout…

…Personne ne faisait pleurer les pupilles de son adoré. Personne ne fera pleurer les pupilles du prince du Hueco Mundo, capitale des terres Akumas...

Le prince Ichigo.

X

X

_ …Deux…trois…

Il était seul et désespéré, sans rien ni personne pour le consoler…non, sa seule consolation à présent, pour lui, Kuchiki Byakuya…était de prendre sa médecine en surdosage, et de pleurer en vidant des bouteilles de liqueurs…triste fin. Qui aurait cru qu'il finirait de cette manière… ? Certainement pas lui. Une par une, le nombre de cachets diminuaient tristement et pour être sûr de les avoir ingurgités comme il fallait, le brun faisait passer le tout avec son alcool.

C'était son châtiment en quelque sorte…après que les Stars furent tués, plus aucune nouvelles. Soit son fils était mort, soit entre de mauvaises mains…soit blessé. La liste d'hypothèses était longue, mais toutes ne rassuraient pas le noble, enfoncé dans le plus grand, le plus vide, le plus terrifiant des abysses.

Personne à qui se confier, personne sur qui se reposer. Si Ichigo était-…

_ N-non…

Tout était devenu si pénible pour lui…la vie lui semblait sans importance. De plus, avec des membres des Stars morts : Le maitre avait eu du mal à accepter le fait qu'il avait perdu. Une guerre allait sans doute éclater, cela faisait trop longtemps que les Akumas et les Tenshis conservaient chacun de la haine alors qu'à la base…ils étaient tous des êtres humains ? L'action d'Ichigo allait peut être faire avancer les choses, ou les envenimer qui sait…Mais il espérait vraiment qu'il allait bien, il priait si fort pour que rien ne lui arrive.

On soupçonnait…enfin, le chef Yamamoto soupçonnait des représailles de sa part ou qu'il tenterait de s'enfuir pour courir après son fils, alors il l'on renvoyer chez lui par mesure de sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les fenêtres, et il n'y avait pas d'objets tranchants dans les alentours…heureusement que les domestiques avaient omis d'enlever ses bouteilles ainsi que ses médicaments.

C'était si injuste.

Il avait promis qu'il prendrait soins d'Ichigo…Il l'avait promis bon sang !

Il l'avait promis sur son âme, à son véritable père, il avait recueilli ses dernières paroles.

_Veillez sur mon fils…protéger mon fils…_

Il n'avait pas compris sur le coup, mais lorsqu'il avait dû enlever des mains un jeune enfant des bras d'un inconnu, quand il avait serré ce petit dans ses bras alors que celui-ci pleurait sans relâche…Quant il était rentré dans l'une des navettes Yellow Eagle, le petit lui avait enfin confié son identité après avoir calmé ses pleurs.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Byakuya ignorait si c'était le destin qui l'avait réuni avec Ichigo, mais il s'était juré…juré sur son âme, qu'il garderait et protégerait le roux. Qu'il ne faillira pas ! Qu'il ne briserait pas sa promesse…faite à son père.

Lui, le seul…Isshin Kurosaki Le seul véritable père d'Ichigo… et chimiste reconnu…pour avoir été la cause de la catastrophe d'il y a neuf ans.

Xxxxx

^^...Pourquoi est-ce que j'écris si vite ? J'espère avoir été à la hauteur pour celui là! A la prochaine pour la suite de I'll Take Care Of you ! :D


	5. Je déteste les prisons !

Hello les gens ! A quelques heures d'une nouvelle année, je poste mon cadeau.

Ma santé s'est amélioré, mais mes notes sont en baisse ^^ alors je suis absente jusqu'au deuxième trimestre !

Trève de bavardage;

**Enjoy!**

**To Be Bad Boy**

**Je déteste les prisons!**

Sosuke finissait de remplir quelques documents, en tant que dirigeant, c'était lui qui en particulier s'occupait de la gestion Bien sûr…la question pouvait être évidente ? Lui ? Dirigeant… ? Plutôt le roi…mais de quelle manière avait-il gravi les échelons aussi haut ? Grâce à sa puissance.

Il rangea le tout, étant sûr que quelqu'un viendra les récupérer…les feuilles, les stylos…La technologie avait envahi le monde, et à cause d'elle…engendré des malheurs. Aizen aimait être pragmatique de temps en temps…mais lui qui était profondément attaché au temps où les hommes écrivaient de leur propre mains, ou les machines n'était pas aussi performantes...où les enfants lisaient au lieu de fréquenter des endroits non digne de confiance, ou certains qui restaient scotchés à leurs jeux vidéos, à leur écran…l'humanité à été corrompu par cette technologie, cette facilité d'avoir tout d'un claquement de doigt…et avec tout ces chercheurs, ces scientifiques et leurs expériences Pour lui, il y a neuf ans, ce fut un rappel comme quoi l'humanité en avaient trop profité, de cette technologie…

Mais cette histoire était trop longue…et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait…c'était pour se mettre en colère inutilement. Contrairement à ce que Tenshis ou Akumas pensent : « Des expériences ont mal tournés et provoqués des dérèglements climatiques »…ils ne savaient pas vraiment la source du problème. Le noyau, le centre de tous ces désagréments…

Il soupira en fermant la porte de son bureau et jeta un œil sur la figure allongé sur le lit…peu de temps après être parti, il était revenu travailler un peu à l'écart dans son bureau ne voulant pas déranger son prince…Un prince qui dormait depuis plusieurs heures, il devra penser à faire apporter un plateau avec divers plats…son voyage avait dû être très exténuant.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, ciel écarlate comme d'habitude avec une tempête de sable, encore quelque chose de banal, le climat était tiède sur cette planète le sable rouge formant des tempêtes intempestives au moins deux fois chaque jours, le taux d'humidité était dérangeant…peut être qu'Ichigo aura du mal à s'habituer à ce nouvel univers ? Qui sait…

En se rapprochant et profitant de ses petites minutes pendant la journée où il n'avait pas de temps pour lui, il préférait sans aucune once d'hésitation les passer avec le roux. Un visage paisible…et tellement anxieux à la fois Ichigo regrettait-il sa décision…non, après tout il était émerveillé lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu, alors aucune raison d'être peiné…Kurosaki eut alors le visage crispé Apparemment un mauvais rêve, car le petit se tortillait et serrait ses couvertures tout en haletant…de la fièvre ?

Sa main passa une main affectueuse sur le front de l'enfant…oh, oui un peu de fièvre…il n'allait pas être tranquille aujourd'hui s'il savait que le roux se sentait mal Il prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça un instant, ses yeux ne reflétant que de l'attachement…si seulement son emploi du temps pouvait lui permettre de demeurer une heure entière d ans cette position. Surtout que le rouquin avait cessé de gesticuler et avait partiellement ouvert ses yeux Les pupilles de son prince semblaient accablés par des remords…il détestait ce regard.

_ Mon…papa…Il me manque un peu… Avoua lentement le roux. Si j'avais écouté papa…je…je…il doit être triste…

_ Mais, ton père n'est pas décédé ? Demanda un peu septique le brun.

Le petit rouquin avala le nœud qu'il lui bloquait la gorge et jouait avec sa couverture tout en lui confessant :

_ Mon…autre papa…celui…qui m'a prit comme son fils…personne voulait de moi…alors… Ichigo réfléchit un moment comme s'il avait oublié un mot et finalement butta plusieurs fois dessus avant de le dire très clairement :

_ J'ai…été ad-…dopté… Ichigo ferma ses yeux, craignant une réaction de la part d'Aizen. Alors, il reçu une petite tape sur le front. Il rouvrit ses yeux voyant Sosuke soupirer, affichant un tendre sourire. Soudain, une petite alarme sonna et il se tourna vers la porte…s'avançant vers l'entrée il posa son pouce sur une plaquette qui s'illumina en vert pour finalement ouvrir la porte, laissant apparaitre un homme vêtu d'un uniforme blanc, un masque couvert de craquelures ne laissant que deux trous pour les yeux et deux autres fentes pour la bouche et laisser l'air entrer par les narines.

_ Seigneur Aizen, numéro 6 vous demande…

Aizen soupira puis salua une dernière fois Ichigo avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il changea pour une expression plus austère envers le petit subordonné, le fixant avec les mains sur les hanches signifiant « Pourquoi m'as-tu dérangé ? Et j'espère que c'est important». Le pauvre, se courba instantanément mais déclara une nouvelle qui provoqua une réaction chez le brun…une sorte d'aura mauve, se forma comme un halo de lumière et ses yeux chocolat n'étaient plus, remplacés par une couleur sombre proche du mauve également…sa mâchoire se crispa, ainsi que ses mains qui formaient plus des poings prêts à écraser n'importe qui sans la moindre raison à donner, et il voulait commencer par briser le masque de celui en face de lui.

_ Où…est-il… ? Ce n'était pas vraiment une question qui était destiné à ce pauvre serviteur, mais il entendait plutôt par là, un ordre destiné à le conduire où le prisonnier était. Quel prisonnier ? Un de ceux qui avait attaqué Ichigo, mais qui avait évité la mort. La bête de Grimmjow n'avait fait que le mordre que très légèrement à l'épaule et alors il s'était enfui…mais il a été très rapidement capturé.

Aizen, bien qu'étant dans un état de fureur incroyable jubilait pour ce qui allait suivre. Il était impatient, de déchirer la chair de briser les os à une personne qui avait fait souffrir, même un court instant, son petit protégé. La mort rapide, instantané et sans douleur ne faisait pas partie de son projet Il voulait faire en sorte que l'homme souffre, une mort lente, et affreusement douloureuse. Tellement douloureuse, qu'il en tremblera même dans ses vies prochaines…

Un sabre se matérialisa dans sa main et, serrant le manche au point de faire souffrir ses propres jointures, mais c'était bien la dernière chose qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. Pour l'instant, l'image d'Ichigo pleurant était superposée à un homme lui faisant du mal. Et cette image, cette simple vision lui faisait…sentir une affliction qui pesait sur son cœur, déjà lourd de remords. Ses yeux assombris fixèrent le serviteur qui prit peur et se baissa avant de souffler avec difficulté, que le prisonnier avait été transféré dans « _El Torre De La Muerte_ »

Cette tour était maudite. Regroupant tous les malades psychiques, prisonniers…c'était un endroit reclus, des cris provenaient souvent de cette tour. Des cris de folies, poussés par des malades…des cris de douleurs, pour les prisonniers qui expérimentaient souvent les multiples salles de tortures. Elle avait une très mauvaise réputation…elle était craint de tous. Aizen Sosuke l'avait créé pour faire chuter le taux de criminalité chez les Akumas et également pour montrer qui était le chef suprême. La deuxième raison était véridique mais la première était fausse…en réalité, on y envoyait les personnes dans cette tour, que ceux qui s'opposaient ou qui entravaient la volonté d'Aizen.

Ils avançaient sortant du palais par une grande porte s'ouvrant sur un tunnel sombre. Un seul pas du seigneur et les lumières rouge fixées sur le plafond en rectiligne le long du tunnel s'allumèrent, éclairant le passage. Il devança son serviteur et marchait…se retenant d'utiliser une vitesse supérieure pour parvenir à cette tour. Le subordonné tremblotait derrière son seigneur, à cause de l'aura étouffante qui s'abattait sur lui, cette aura qui devrait le désintégrer…apparemment, Aizen se retenait de l'écraser.

Pas par pas, ils gagnaient du terrain. Aizen continuant sa marche finit par adresser la parole à son sous-fifre : Quelle salle…

_ S-salle C-44… Murmura l'homme. Son maître était terrifiant…il était fort, mais là. Il avait l'impression que son seigneur était rentré dans un état de démence, prêt à égorger le premier venu. Inutile de dire, qu'il craignait pour sa vie.

_ Qui l'a emmené ? Personne n'était envoyé là-bas sans son autorisation…et si l'un de ses guerriers désirait en emmener un, il fallait tout de même son approbation.

_ C'est Grimmjow…Pantera avait ressenti l'odeur du fugitif, et Grimmjow a pris l'initiative d'emmener le prisonnier... Balbutia le serviteur.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, au lieu de ça…les lampes explosaient une par une et enfin, une porte massive, construite avec des pierres anciennes s'offrait à la vue d'Aizen, et en un seul geste il écarta la porte coulissante de son chemin. Ils rentrèrent, tout était sombre…tout était noir. Les dalles fixés au sol étaient visqueuses et le seul bruit que l'on pouvait détecter, c'était les chaines rouillés pendu au plafond…le serviteur ne voulait pas penser à quoi elles avaient servi, il en avait déjà des frissons.

Ils passaient et montaient les escaliers faiblement éclairés par des torches, tenu par des sculptures terrifiantes, des monstres, des chauves-souris et d'autres animaux étranges…arrivés à l'étage en question, il fallait ensuite trouver la salle C-44…un long couloir à traverser. Le petit serviteur n'était jamais venu ici…sous son masque, il voyait des cellules…C-40…C-41…

Un cri glaça ses veines et il se tourna vers la salle en question une porte en pierre comme toutes les autres, mais une petite ouverture pouvait être ouverte pour jeter un œil sur le personnage se trouvant à l'intérieur. Il s'avança, doucement et retira le couvercle…rien, de ce qu'il pouvait voir à l'intérieur qu'une chambre vide.

_AAAAAH !

Il sursauta et tomba en arrière en gémissant, posant ses mains sur son crâne. Un fou à l'intérieur de la chambre continuait de hurler et de frapper sur la porte, avec la voix déformé…parlant et buttant sur presque tous ces mots « Aaaaaaaaaaiizen ! M-M-mOOOOOORT ! ». Aizen s'arrêta, et planta son sabre dans la porte en question…les cris cessèrent, seul les sons de cracha de sang et d'un mort agonisant.

_ Tu feras le ménage… Ordonna-t-il. Il se tourna vers la porte qui l'intéressait et resta un instant immobile, se préparant…réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire du prisonnier. Sans plus attendre il ouvrit la porte et une salle sombre et poisseuse se présentait à lui. Des machines sur les côtés de la pièce, des câbles reliés à ses même machines et à une chaise, où était assis un homme. Un homme d'apparence âgé, usé, des rides et des cernes sur son visage…les mains derrière le dos, menotté, voir complètement enchainé.

Du sang sur l'épaule dû à cause de la morsure de Pantera, la chair pendait encore. Grimmjow présent dans la salle se retourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant Aizen, sabre en main. Aizen toujours en transe s'avança vers l'homme attaché et l'observa un instant, avant de saisir brutalement le menton du prisonnier, le questionnant avec une voix tranchante, lugubre :

_ Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis…? L'homme était tremblant, Aizen sentait sa peur…mais celui-ci refusait de baisser la tête, préférant affronter le regard obscur d'Aizen. D'ailleurs, la tension augmenta d'un coup, la même aura mauve entoura son corps pour envelopper petit à petit le prisonnier qui fut pris de convulsions violentes Aizen retira sa main mais le calvaire de l'homme ne cessa pas : On avait l'impression qu'il étouffait…le brun exerçait une pression rien qu'avec sa main puis il finit par former un poing avec. Le pauvre prisonnier suffoquait, salive coulant de ses lèvres ayant pris une teinte violette.

Puis l'image d'Ichigo s'afficha un bref instant devant ses yeux. Il relâcha la pression d'un coup dématérialisant son sabre qui partit en fumée et repris son souffle lui ainsi que le prisonnier. Aizen ce concentra à nouveau, et souffla à Grimmjow qui était resté à l'écart « Branche la machine ». Le bleuté ne répondit pas et s'avança vers des machines usés, signifiant qu'elles ont été utilisées à plusieurs reprises. Il leva un levier, démarrant la machine...Quand à Aizen, il tournait autour du prisonnier, un sourire dément en coin :

_ Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'arracher les yeux de force ? Exulta-t-il, paré pour faire goûter la souffrance suprême à cet homme. Il se saisit de deux clous, et jonglait avec prenant un plaisir à faire durer le plus longtemps possible la torture. Grimmjow regardait la scène, croisant les bras pour faire passer le stress…même en étant fort, il restait le subordonné d'Aizen et la force de son maitre dépassait toute imagination, elle était menaçante et frappait comme si un poids s'abattait sur lui. Il déglutit lorsqu'Aizen stoppa son numéro pour planter un des clous sur le genou gauche du prisonnier : L'homme hurla, la douleur intense et sans aucun temps de répit, il enfonça l'autre dans le genou droit. Grimmjow détourna le regard, et Aizen voyait…le sang colorer ses mains.

_ Ça fait mal…n'est-ce pas... Ce n'était pas une question mais une déclaration, et le prisonnier serrait les dents, refusant de trop crier pour faire plaisir au brun, qui enfonçait toujours autant les clous : Et lorsque tu t'es attaqué à Ichigo, tu y as pensé ? TU Y AS PENSÉ ? S'époumona Aizen, qui se tourna vers Grimmjow : Allume !

Le bleuté resta figé, il n'avait jamais vu Aizen tellement…remonté. Avant même de pouvoir faire quelque chose, une main invisible serra son cou pour le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sosuke actionna lui-même la machine, et alors, l'homme était en train de se faire électrocuté…

Aizen regardait l'homme sur sa chaise, en train d'agoniser…il ne ressentait rien à cette instant, sauf une satisfaction de voir une pourriture souffrir. Il stoppa la machine, et ordonna une fois encore à Grimmjow de démarrer la machine, ce que le bleuté fit sans poser de question : Augmente la charge… fit Aizen, plus silencieux et plus calme. Petit à petit, la décharge devenait plus insupportable…et l'homme supplia : D-Donnez…-m-moi une ss-seconde chance… ! P-p-iitié !

Aizen ne dit rien…le regard sombre, puis il ordonna d'éteindre la machine. Le prisonnier reprit espoir, pensant avoir été épargné, seulement au dernier moment le sabre d'Aizen se matérialisa à nouveau et il lui trancha net la gorge…le sang gicla comme une fontaine, sur lui, maculant son uniforme blanc. Sosuke mordit sa lèvre inférieur et trancha, coupa les membres de l'homme déjà mort…sous les yeux effrayés de Grimmjow, qui restait en retrait. Aizen se mit à hurler, libérant son aura…Grimmjow tomba à genoux sous l'effet dévastateur dû à la puissance de son seigneur.

Le serviteur était resté dans la pièce depuis le début, mais cette fois, la pression était trop grande, trop étouffante, et il ne pouvait plus le supporter sa tête implosa, puis son corps entier se désintégra…Tout devint alors silencieux, et Aizen quitta les lieux à la hâte en laissant Grimmjow à moitié pétrifié…

De son côté, Aizen sortit de la tour…et parvint à retrouver son chemin, retrouvant son palais. Il se rendit jusqu'à une chambre qui n'appartenait à personne…déserté, et de toute façon, il était chez lui. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et observa son reflet…il était couvert de sang, qui avait séché maintenant. Il alluma le robinet et fit couler l'eau en rinçant son visage…les mains flageolantes, il appliqua le liquide froid sur son visage, nettoyant, décrassant la saleté sur son visage et sur ses mains…

_ S-Sosuke… ? Demanda une petite voix.

Une main tira alors sa manche, et il se tourna pour voir…Ichigo ?

Son sang se glaça…il paniqua, et il se mit à réfléchir très rapidement pour le sortir de ce pétrin. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour couvrir les yeux d'Ichigo et de le mettre hors de la salle de bain. Il plaqua son corps contre la porte hors de question que le petit le voit dans cet état lamentable…mais il était aussi hors de question qu'il voit le sang sur son uniforme…des images sales ne devaient pas être vu par un être pur comme Ichigo.

Ichigo, pensant avoir commis une bourde, s'assieds en attendant Aizen qui se dépêchait d'enfiler d'autre vêtements et de se nettoyer le plus rapidement possible…il se regarda une fois encore sur la glace et ferma les yeux, ses concentrant un moment…faisant le vide Ses yeux une fois ouvert, la couleur mauve disparu pour laisser son regard habituel.

Il soupira et sortit de la salle de bain…son cœur se fendit en voyant Ichigo croquer dans un cookie avec un visage triste Pourtant quelque chose attira son attention, comment le petit avait-il réussit à sortir de sa chambre ? Ichigo leva timidement les yeux donnant alors une explication à Aizen :

_ Heu…j'avais faim…et…un-…un garçon était là… …et…heu…il m'a apporté du gâteau…et…la porte était ouverte…et…je t'ai vu et…-

Sosuke posa une main attendrissante sur la tête d'Ichigo, un sourire rassurant, encore un peu secoué par sa colère précédente…pourtant il se rassurait, il était avec Ichigo…il était tout près de lui. Il vit les bandages d'Ichigo complètement défaits mais il semblait qu'il se sente requinqué après ce long sommeille.

_ Tu as encore faim ? Demanda Aizen, recevant une réponse affirmative et enjouée de la part d'Ichigo, qui désirait aussi autre chose. Mais il baissa la tête, s'accrochant timidement au manteau du seigneur celui-ci lui prit les deux mains et lui assura que s'il voulait quelque chose, ses désirs seraient automatiquement exaucés. Ichigo lui demanda :

_ J-je pourrais…avoir une histoire… ? Les robots ils lisaient…mais…ça sera pas pareil si c'est Sosuke…

Il était pétrifié par les mots adorables de son petit, et il ne put qu'accepter une telle demande à son prince.

X

Grimmjow s'allongea sur son matelas après avoir jeté son haut par terre, réfléchissant aux évènements passés. Il avait envoyé deux autres serviteurs pour nettoyer le gâchis crée par Aizen un peu plus tôt en fait, il y pensait depuis un bon moment et il ne trouvait toujours pas une explication au comportement de son seigneur…il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Et le prisonnier avait subit un traitement plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumé…Et tout ça pour quoi ? Ichigo ? Ce petit garçon…ce morveux. Aizen n'était pas du genre à s'attacher aux autres, donc ce gamin en question devait être spécial.

C'est vrai qu'en le regardant…il sentait une force incroyable, renfermé dans une personne fragile. Ce petit avait un potentiel...enfin, il ne peut rien dire d'officiel pour l'instant. Il n'a vu le gamin qu'une seule fois…il devrait peut être tenter une approche pour cerner un peu plus sa personnalité.

_ Raah… ! Pourquoi j'pense à ça moi… ! Rumina-t-il. Pourquoi penser à ce môme… ? D'accord, il le captivait, il attirait son attention mais sans plus ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait comme un idiot…une bonne sieste devait lui remettre les idées clairs et ensuite il-… : Qu'est c'que tu fous ? Beugla-t-il à la panthère qui s'acharnait sur la porte.

Celle-ci grogna comme simple réponse et gratta avec ses griffes la porte La panthère voulait sortir ? Et elle voulait qu'en plus il la suive ? Hors de question, il était trop exténué et il avait vécu d'aventures pour aujourd'hui… ! La panthère ne vit pas cette réponse d'un bon œil et décida de défoncer la porte et échappa à la vigilance du bleuté qui resta interdit, serrant ses couvertures tout en arborant une expression surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Pantera lui désobéisse…quel affront ! Il sauta de son lit et se rhabilla, puis il se mit à poursuivre son imbécile de panthère, bien décidé à l'énerver.

Si l'apparition d'Ichigo a suscité de nouveaux sentiments chez lui, la panthère n'était pas exclue…elle aussi se comportait de manière différente depuis. Grimmjow ne pouvait pas accepter un comportement hostile de la part de son arme…oui, cette panthère était plus qu'un simple « animal de compagnie » comme les autres racontaient. C'était son arme et une partie à part entière de son âme, mais au lieu de garder cette arme sous la forme d'un sabre, il préfère lui donner sa véritable apparence et lui autoriser à circuler librement.

_ Pantera ! Reviens bordel ! Hurla-t-il

Une tête de mule, exactement comme lui. Lorsqu'il accomplissait quelque chose, c'était toujours avec empressement et en ne comptant que sur sa propre opinion. Son sang se coagula lorsqu'il passa une porte très importante : En résidant dans le palais, le seigneur avait tout de même ses propres quartiers, défendu à tout autre visiteur que lui. Les autres n'avaient pas le droit d'y accéder, sauf les dames de chambres…et les serviteurs chargés de l'informer pour des choses importantes.

_ Hé nan ! Reviens ! On n'a pas l'droit !

La panthère fonça en direction d'une porte bien particulière Celle où il pouvait accéder à la chambre du petit Ichigo, et elle sentait l'odeur du gamin qui était très proche. Son dompteur qui lui courrait après criait et lui ordonnait d'arrêter sa course, mais essayer de négocier avec la bête était quasiment impossible !

L'animal entra d'un coup dans la chambre d'Ichigo…Ichigo, allongé et tirant les couvertures sur lui, mais à côté de lui…Aizen? Tenant un livre, assis sur le bord du lit. Pantera vint tout de même lécher le visage encore apeuré du roux qui se calma un peu et pris même le grand fauve dans une tendre accolade.

La chambre était belle…il y avait de beaux rideaux pourpres, elle était bien entretenu mais dans un style différent de l'époque, et sur le chevet il y avait une assiette de biscuits chocolatés ainsi qu'une boisson coloré.

Pendant que la panthère se réjouissait sous les caresses du petit, qui lui rigolait, apparemment très chatouilleux lorsque Pantera lui léchait le visage. Aizen avait refermé le livre d'un mouvement sec et rapide en regardant le bleuté comme s'il voulait le désintégrer sur place il le fusillait du regard, puis il soupira…cette fois, le brun opta pour un faux sourire :

_ Que me vaux cette entrée, Grimmjow ?

Ichigo cessa ses rires et entendit comment Sosuke avait appelé cet homme étrange aux cheveux bleus : Grimmjow. Il inspecta l'homme…deuxième fois qu'il le revoyait. Il était étrange au premier abord, mais peut être cachait-il un côté tendre ? Ichigo voulait le connaitre un peu plus…en tout cas, sa vie allait être plus passionnante ici qu'autre part !

Aizen posa le livre sur le côté et continua :

_ Sais-tu que c'est interdit de s'aventurer dans un endroit où tu n'as pas le droit de poser le pied ? Tu t'en souviens ?

Grimmjow déglutit, il pourrait bien dire que tout ça c'était sa fichue panthère et ses hormones en ébullition, qu'elle était devenu incontrôlable…mais, ce n'était pas le genre de personnes à moucharder, et il était trop fier pour s'abaisser à ça. Au lieu de dire quoique ce soit, il enfouit ses mains dans les fentes de son hakama en baissant la tête…

Ichigo s'exclama alors :

_ Un trou… ? R-regarde Sosuke ! Il a un trou…et…et-… !

Grimmjow resta figé : pour deux raisons vraiment très simples…premièrement, il appelait son seigneur « Sosuke »…qui était-il pour avoir une telle familiarité ? Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de l'appeler comme ça, son existence ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir ! Et deuxièmement…son trou ? Il baissa la tête pour regarder ce creux au niveau de son estomac…c'était une marque, de ce qu'il était…pas un être humain comme les autres.

La planète Akuma regroupaient de ce type d'individus des morts…des cadavres ambulants…Des Arrancars. Des charognes à qui l'on a insufflé de la vie et de l'énergie…des piles usés. Voilà ce qu'il était…mais on leur donnait un nom plus général : Des hollows.

Dépourvu d'âme, mais très puissants. Des armes. Sans oublier : L'espada…les dix combattant les plus forts à la solde d'Aizen son armée de champions si on pouvait dire…et lui Grimmjow, était classé au sixième rang du plus fort dans cette « armée »…le tatouage sur le dos le confirmait.

Ichigo retira ses couvertures et se rapprocha de Grimmjow, observant, admiratif le creux…les yeux pétillants de joie et de curiosité. Cette mise en scène fit décrocher un sourire à Grimmjow malgré sa situation : Les hollows étaient des monstres…et ce gamin restait en admiration sur sa personne ? Parfaitement contradictoire !

Pourtant, c'était à partir de ce moment que Grimmjow commença par s'attacher à Ichigo.

^^ Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années, vous avez tous mes vœux; santé prospérité, amour, réussite; Bonne année!


	6. Je déteste cette jalousie !

Okaaaaaay, je suis absolument désolé pour cette absence, mais les contrôles c'est les contrôles et à moins d'être la réincarnation d'Aizen, je ne peux pas y échapper : Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour les addicts du Aizen x Ichi dont je suis membre à part entière dans la catégorie deviantART :

Hé oui, personnellement, le nouveau blog ne fonctionne pas...alors j'ai refais du ménage dans ce profil poussiéreux et je suis maintenant...DESSINATRICE D'AIZEN X ICHIGO ! (...Dit la fille qui vient de terminer un fanart de ces deux là tenant un cœur en chocolat...) Harem...! Je m'adresse alors à Melda-chou, et Yakan-chou (et à d'autres si mes fanarts intéresse, je dessine Gin aussi) de jeter un oeil qui ne vous tuera pas (vous verrez mes gouts artistiques tellement moches)

Si vous avez la flemme de changer de page, voici le lien directement : http : / / gongin . deviantart . com /

Mais donc, j'ai été prise par une fièvre de fanartisme incroyable depuis deux semaines...m'enfin, maintenant vous savez que si je suis pas en train d'écrire, je dessine, et si je fais ni l'un ni l'autre, alors je suis morte ! (voyez l'humour noir!)

Bon, je pense que je vais arrêter de causer, je vous REEEEEEMERCIE, pour les commentaires trrrrrrès gentils :D (je saute toujours de mon fauteuil quand je lis une review) Et je vous invite à découvrir la suite de To Be A Bad Boy ! ( avec un bond en avant !)

**Enjoy !**

**To Be A Bad Boy**

**Je déteste cette jalousie !**

_« Trois années plus tard…_

_ Aller! Suis-moi ! Chuchota une voix.

Cette personne se collait contre le mur et marchait lentement : Ichigo, avec Pantera à ses côtés. Et l'un des passe-temps les plus amusants dans le palais, c'était de jouer des tours à l'espada tout entier. Il avait grandi depuis, un adolescent âgé de seize ans. Tout l'espada le connaissait, comme ils connaissaient le lien important entre lui et Aizen…d'ailleurs, celui-ci était absent depuis un mois : une affaire à régler…mais il lui avait promis de revenir, et Ichigo n'avait pas à s'en faire car Aizen tenait toujours ses promesses.

La panthère grogna de satisfaction en se frottant contre la main chaude du roux. Ichigo quitta sa position de camouflage et se mit à genoux en frottant vigoureusement la tête de la panthère en lui répondant « Mais moi aussi je t'adore ! ». Ils étaient inséparables et ils se comprenaient mutuellement. La panthère s'illumina alors pour se transformer en une sorte de peluche parlante :

_ J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas avec moi… !

Ichigo sourit en prenant la peluche dans ses bras celle-ci, un peu embarrassé lui ordonna de la lâcher, alors que le roux prenait son temps en faisant son « câlin de la mort »…

_ Bien sûr que non ! Avoua Ichigo. Soudain il se figea et se colla à nouveau contre le mur, marchant doucement…pour voir Grimmjow discutant avec ses fraccions, ses gardes du corps en quelque sorte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il hésitait toujours à lui parler…Grimmjow à côté de lui, et il se mettait à suer et à raconter n'importe quoi, comme la forme rigolote d'un biscuit qu'il avait mangé la veille. La peluche eut un rire hautain :

_ Il serait peut être temps de lui adresser la parole… Ricana Pantera.

Ichigo se tourna vers le doudou, en bafouillant des mots à la va-vite :

_ P-p-pourquoi je devrais lui parler…? Demanda estomaqué Ichigo…il connaissait la réponse bien entendu la petite voix qui lui servait de raison criait « Parce que tu le dévores des yeux depuis trois ans sans oser t'approcher de lui ! »…il soupira, déconcerté. Il se retourna encore pour apprécier la vue, posant ses mains sur le mur et bougeant doucement la tête pour que son œil puisse-… ? Où est passé Grimmjow ?

_ Tu prépares encore un mauvais coup ? Souffla une voix derrière sa nuque. Ichigo eut un cri aigue et fut effrayé en voyant le bleuté s'accoudant au mur, avec une autre main dans sa poche. Grimmjow poursuivit : Tu veux sortir un peu…?

Ichigo fut surpris mais le coup de pied de la peluche le dissuada de refuser cette invitation : concentration, concentration… ! Il ne sortait jamais du palais, même dans le jardin sauf avec Aizen. Ichigo n'avait d'autres amis que Pantera et Aizen, c'était simple. Jouer des tours était son activité, juste après la lecture…mais, il avait trop peur d'aller vers les autres. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur mais plus de l'incertitude…

Enfin, ça sera peut être différent cette fois.

Il se dépêcha de prendre une cape blanche orné d'une capuche…le vent était assez violent, et il ne désirait pas recevoir du sable dans les cheveux à chaque fois. Ichigo rejoint le bleuté, et ils sortirent sans dire un seul mot…le ciel rouge, après ces trois années, rien n'avait changé mais Ichigo était heureux…il ne se sentait pas une seule fois négligé, et essayait le plus possible de ne pas penser à son père adoptif. La vie ici était différente, mais c'était sa vie…

Ils pénétrèrent dans le jardin, là où jusqu'à maintenant, seul lui et Aizen s'était promené…jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors pour Ichigo c'était étrange de se retrouver seul avec Grimmjow…et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il emmené ici ? Pour quoi faire ? Il se concentra sur le sol, pavé de pierres et son regard se dirigea vers les seules fleurs qui pouvaient vivre dans ce climat…

Ces fleurs ressemblaient à celles qu'il avait déjà vues en territoire Tenshi. Des roses…intensément rouge, avec un feuillage vert un peu terne. Les fleurs étaient désordonnées, les ronces emmêlées…ses même ronces couvertes de piquants qu'il n'osait pas toucher. C'était beau, il ne se lassait jamais de venir ici…il était tellement absorbé par la beauté du paysage, qu'il s'était arrêté et avait oublié son accompagnateur…

_ A voir ta tête, on dirait qu't'as jamais vu des plantes… ! Railla Grimmjow, ce qui réveilla Ichigo de sa torpeur. Celui-ci, aillant repris connaissance des lieux et de la situation, se tourna vers Grimmjow les bras croisés :

_ J-J'ai des yeux…j-j'ai le droit de regarder… ! Dit-il en affrontant son regard…pendant un instant. Incapable de regarder plus longtemps Grimmjow, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il se retourna en réajustant sa capuche pour cacher son visage. Vraiment, il ne savait pas ce qui clochait chez lui...Il paniqua lorsque Grimmjow continua :

_ T'as peur de moi ?

Ichigo se retourna, outré. Pourquoi Grimmjow lui posait des questions aussi…étranges ! Il n'aurait pas dû accepter cette invitation… : « Q-qu'est ce que tu racontes… ?

Grimmjow enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son hakama…Ichigo avait appris que c'était son tic nerveux, lorsqu'il était embarrassé ou agacé. Le bleuté eut un petit ricanement :

_ Tu m'fuis…c'est que j'dois t'effrayer… Avoua le bleuté. Aucun des deux ne dit plus un mot, puis un silence s'installa. Ichigo ne savait pas comment l'exprimer mais Grimmjow était spécial…son cœur battait plus rapidement en étant à ses côté…en fait, Grimmjow lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu'il connaissait mais des émotions nettement amplifiés. C'est comme quand il se trouvait en présence d'Aizen…mais avec plus d'intensité : Oui, il ressentait un grand amour pour son sauveur, son père…et avec Grimmjow, c'était plus immense encore.

Il ne savait pas comment exprimer ça : Sauf en rougissant et en marmonnant des phrases idiotes.

_ Tu viens ? J't'emmène dans un endroit sympa… ! Demanda Grimmjow, laissant Ichigo ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson Peut être que Grimmjow essayait de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas dangereux ni agressif…Que risquait-il à sortir du palais ? Des représailles de la part d'Aizen ? Sosuke ne l'avait jamais réprimandé…car il n'avait jamais désobéit aux règles. Était-ce vraiment la bonne chose à faire ?

_ Si tu t'inquiètes pour ça, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta chambre… ! Plaisanta Grimmjow, mais il reprit plus sérieusement : Il n'en saura rien, et c'est juste pour une p'tite heure…et t'as oublié ? J'suis le sexta, tu risques rien… !

Kurosaki hésita…à prendre la main qui s'offrait devant lui. Oh et puis zut ! Il avait peut être lui aussi le droit de faire quelques folies. Aizen n'en saura rien, il ne rentre que ce soir…Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur celle de Grimmjow qui le tira immédiatement près de lui, avant de le porter sur son dos. Le roux commençait à crier : Pose-moi ! C'est un ordre !

Le bleuté étira un sourire : T'es prêt ? Ichigo voulut dire « Pour quoi faire ? »

Il avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait suivre, mais c'était trop tard…il avait l'impression que tout le paysage défilait à grande vitesse…c'était tellement rapide, que tout ce déformait sous sa vue. L'envie de vomir était trop grande, alors il décida de fermer les yeux et de se cramponner à la veste du bleuté. Puis tout s'arrêta. Il fut reposé sur le sol et il entendit des bruits…des bruits de foules…

Ichigo rouvrit les yeux Du monde…des personnes, d'autres n'avaient pas d'apparences humaines. Ils se trouvaient d'ailleurs dans un terrain vaste, emplit de personnes. De grands écrans étaient fixés sur plusieurs rambardes très solides et sur ces écrans, il pouvait voir des vaisseaux foncer à toute allure. Ces vaisseaux étaient tous différents, chacun avait une couleur et un numéro…puis, une des machines se cracha sur le parcours, une chute provoqué par un autre vaisseau. Le public huait et un alien à côté du roux tenait des billets, et murmurait comme un mantra « Aller ! Gagne mon p'tit ! ».

L'adolescent fixa encore une fois la course, et le même vaisseau tira sur deux autres. Des sifflements furent poussés, des cris de joies par d'autres Mais l'alien à côté jeta ses petits tickets avec rage, en beuglant « J'avais parié tout mon fric sur lui ! ». L'écran afficha « Winner » pour le vaisseau numéro treize, un vaisseau couleur rouge et noir, qui n'avait pas l'air très amical avec ces têtes de morts peinte et un requin tenant une personne agonisant entre ses crocs.

Ichigo vit que Grimmjow semblait s'amuser…il fallait lui demander des explications au plus vite, il ne supportait pas qu'il se paie sa tête. Aizen ne serait pas très ravie de voir qu'il était dans un endroit…comme celui-là : Où est-ce qu'on est ? Et-Et c'est quoi ça ? S'exclama-t-il en pointant l'écran géant du doigt. Grimmjow toussa un peu, avant de lui expliquer :

_ On est dans l'quartier des jeux…et pour c'qui est d'ça…c'est un sport à la mode ! Le Motors- Laser ! Des vaisseaux, un parcours, l'dernier vaisseau encore en vie est l'gagnant, c't'aussi simple que ça ! Et tous ceux qu'tu vois là, c'est soit pour le spectacle, soit pour parier sur un candidat… !

Ichigo fit la moue, et attrapa Grimmjow en pleurnichant : Tu m'as amené dans cet endroit… ? Sosuke sera furieux…! Et puis pourquoi, on est là ? On va pas parier…si ? Questionna avec prudence le rouquin Ce qu'il désirait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête bleu du sexta. Il refusait de penser à ce que le bleuté pouvait penser et qu'il redoutait :

_ Nope ! On va participer ! Lâcha d'une traite l'arrancar, totalement confiant. Le jeune homme resta sans voix, avant de crier un « Quuuoiiiii ? », rapidement étouffé par la main de Grimmjow, qu'il retira de suite : Erreur, TOI, TU vas participer, et moi je te regarderai mourir ! Il n'y a pas de « on » !

Le hollow étira un sourire de prédateur : T'mets en doute mes capacités…?

_ Je dis seulement qu'il faut être l'homme le plus fou pour vouloir participer à une compétition suicidaire ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je dirais à Sosuke que tu auras été un magnifique garde du corps ! Lança sarcastique Ichigo, hors de lui.

_ C'est fou c'que t'as changé en trois ans… ! Pouffa Grimmjow. Ichigo lui ordonna de ne pas changer de sujet, et qu'il n'allait pas participer à ce stupide jeu. Il s'accrocha à Grimmjow et l'obligea à rebrousser chemin…il voulait rentrer au palais, c'était trop dangereux ici. Puis, l'espace d'un instant…Grimmjow cessa de rire :

_ J'sais c'que j'fais…si on s'écrase, tue-moi et sers-toi d'mon cadavre pour atterrir… ! Souffla-t-il près de l'oreille du roux. Ichigo baissait les yeux, embarrassé que ce soit lui qui ait toujours le dernier mot ! Mais, il ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il se sentait instantanément rassuré tout au fond de lui, même s'il hésitait encore…Grimmjow prit sa main et ils se mirent à courir, pour se retrouver devant des alien, assis derrière une table :

_ C'pour une inscription ! Dit d'un coup l'arrancar, tandis qu'Ichigo encore un peu hésitant, pinçait le bras du bleuté en chuchotant « Tu devrais peut être y réfléchir ! ». Grimmjow l'ignora et les aliens leur demandèrent leur identité, ce que Grimmjow fit _ mais sous de faux noms_ Puis, un homme les interpela au loin, faisant sursauter Ichigo, mais sans aucun effet sur Grimmjow qui poussa le roux derrière lui, adoptant un regard menaçant au premier venu qui s'attaquerait à son poussin.

Le personnage qui se tenait devant eux était une sorte d'alien, une tête de reptile avec des écailles vertes, huit membres et la seule marque d'humanité c'était une veste en haillon ainsi qu'une longue queue parsemé de piquant, sans oublier son expression méprisante. Il s'avançait vers eux, accompagné par deux gardes, non des aliens mais des hollows qui se tenaient droit les mains derrière le dos.

_ Participer ? Vous ? On ne m'a jamais battu dans une course ! Vous n'avez même pas de vaisseau ! Vous n'êtes que des amateurs, je n'ai pas à perdre mon temps !

Grimmjow ne fit rien et Ichigo restait derrière lui en fronçant les sourcils, sans se rendre compte qu'il serrait la veste du bleuté : Il n'avait pas peur…mais ce monstre le regardait depuis tout à l'heure. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise, ces yeux étaient rouge écarlate et il sortait et rentrait sa langue toute les deux minutes. La tension montait en flèche et lui transpirait…dans un moment de panique il s'essuya le front rapidement, voulant ignorer la chaleur des lieux…ou alors était-ce le fait qu'il était complètement collé à Grimmjow ? Le bleuté n'avait pas l'air d'être inquiet, il enviait sa force comme son sang-froid…il était admiratif.

Le bleuté soupira et saisit la main tremblante du roux pour la porter jusqu'à sa veste, afin de la soulever…puis il se tourna de manière à ce que le reptile puisse voir : Le numéro six. Il lâcha la main de l'orangé avant de le prendre complètement dans ses bras sans quitter des yeux le lézard. Une foule s'était formée autour d'eux, et des exclamations de surprises brisaient le silence : Le reptile commençait à tousser, se courbant…son attitude avait changé. Peut être parce qu'un espada se trouvait devant lui, et qu'il venait de se montrer grossier.

_ J-je ne voulais pas…votre altesse Jaggerjack… ! Bafouilla, totalement confus le reptile. Les espadas sortaient, se montraient rarement…Ichigo mettrait sa main à couper, que pas une seule seconde Grimmjow n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de son apparition : Sosuke avait des oreilles partout, la nouvelle allait se répandre.

Ichigo sentit quelque chose le tirer en arrière, loin des bras de son protecteur. C'était le reptile, il s'était faufilé rapidement. Violemment, sa capuche fut retirée, laissant voir ses cheveux et son visage aux autres. Maintenu par le bras, le lézard jubilait :

_ Tu n'es pas un espada toi ! Qui es-tu ? Vociféra-t-il. Il n'avait pas le droit de hausser le ton sur un arrancar, mais il ne sentait aucune énergie, ni une quelconque pression spirituelle chez cet être. Il approcha son visage de l'adolescent et écarquilla les yeux subitement avant de hurler :

_ U-Un…mais ouais…cette odeur…tu es…un humain…un…Tenshi…tu es le Tenshi qui s'est écrasé ici il y a trois ans ! Et moi qui croyais que le seigneur Aizen s'en était occupé ! Dit-il, avec suffisance avant de le lâcher et le laisser rejoindre Grimmjow. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait…Sosuke était vraiment protecteur, Ichigo en a été témoin pendant ces trois années…il était certain qu'Aizen se mettrait dans une colère sans nom s'il apprenait qu'un lézard venait juste de l'attraper par le bras. Il regarda Grimmjow et lui demanda pour une dernière fois :

_ S'il te plait…on peut s'en aller… ? Supplia-t-il, priant pour qu'Aizen ne soit pas de retour.

_ Pas sans lui avoir refait l'portrait, gronda-t-il, alors qu'un sabre se matérialisa dans sa main : Pantera. Ichigo ne savait pas qu'il pouvait le matérialiser à une grande distance. Mais il secoua la tête et posa sa main sur celle du bleuté avec un regard, le déconseillant toute action irresponsable qu'il s'apprêterait à commettre. La violence ne résolvait rien, il ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

_ Ne fais pas ça…Il ne m'a pas fait mal de toute façon… Chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire, essayant de raisonner Grimmjow, qui tenait toujours son sabre. Le reptile vit le sabre et trembla légèrement…il n'aurait peut être pas dû toucher à ce gosse en y repensant. Une pression très lourde apparut, très brièvement. Une personne marchait et fendait la foule, les gens s'écartant pour laisser l'homme passer.

_ Je pense que ça suffit pour l'instant, Grimmjow, déclara une voix plate sans émotions. Ichigo se tourna vers…un homme pâle, frêle les mains dans son hakama. Des cheveux de jais, des yeux émeraudes où coulent des larmes vertes, donnant une expression de désespoir à l'espada : Ulquiorra Schiffer. C'était la dernière personne qu'il s'apprêtait à voir…mais ça se comprenait. Ulquiorra remplaçait Aizen en son absence. Il n'était pas constamment sur son dos car il savait qu'il se comportait bien, mais il s'informait au moins de ses mouvements.

_ Ulquiorra… ! S'exclama Ichigo, trop heureux que tout soit interrompu grâce à lui, évitant à Grimmjow de faire une bêtise. Ulquiorra ne dit rien, puis en soupirant il déclara :

_ Le seigneur Aizen est revenu de son voyage…et à partir de maintenant je vous conseillerais de me suivre, et de rester dans le palais jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Grimmjow, tu dois toi aussi venir, il y a une réunion importante. Les informa-t-il.

Ichigo posa sa main contre son cœur. Aizen était de retour. Il appréhendait sa réaction…non, il devait surtout s'inquiéter pour Grimmjow. Ulquiorra se retourna et Ichigo ne perdit pas une seconde pour le suivre, avant ça il voulait appeler Grimmjow pour les suivre mais seul un petit nuage de fumé était présent : Il est partit en sonido, pour plus de sécurité et de confort, nous allons prendre un vaisseau…restez à mes côtés Prince Ichigo… Déclara-t-il avec un peu plus de ton que d'habitude, avant de continuer à marcher en direction du vaisseau.

Le voyage fut court, rapide, dans le silence. Ichigo n'était pas gêné, c'était dans la nature d'Ulquiorra d'être comme ça, silencieux et soigné dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Les mains sur ses genoux, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Sosuke, et maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant la porte où Sosuke réunissait l'espada, il avait une boule dans la gorge et devenait plus agité. Ulquiorra ouvrit les portes et tout le monde était assis.

Tout l'espada. Ulquiorra quitta Ichigo après s'être incliné respectueusement, rejoignant sa place, face à un Grimmjow anxieux. Le seul encore debout, était Aizen qui le regardait…comme s'il était blessé ou déçu. Sosuke avait été avant tout inquiet…lui qui pensait que la première personne qui l'accueillerait serait Ichigo et qu'apprend-t-il ? Ichigo et Grimmjow, ensemble dans le quartier des jeux où les pires escrocs rôdaient.

Il était jaloux…et il avait surtout peur : Suffisait-il qu'il s'absente pour qu'il l'oublie et passe du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Il pensait malheureusement par croire qu'Ichigo se lassait de lui…était-il ennuyé par sa présence, commençait-il par ressentir de la mélancolie ?

Les mains sur les hanches, Aizen finit par quitter cette position et indiqua au prince :

_ Nous aurons une discussion, attends dans ta chambre et restes-y…

Ichigo leva ses yeux vitreux sur Aizen et finit par rebrousser chemin, d'abord en commençant par marcher lentement, avant de courir en ouvrant les portes brusquement. Il sortit et après un dernier regard, il claqua les portes provoquant un grand fracas. Aizen soupira, regrettant ses paroles durs…mais c'était plus fort que lui : il ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'amuser avec Ichigo…il ne supportait pas voir Ichigo avec un autre homme.

Et les nouvelles n'étaient pas réjouissantes ce soir.

_ Seigneur Aizen, sans vouloir paraître offensant, quel est la raison de cette réunion ? Interrogea Szayel. Huitième espada, et scientifique un peu extraverti ; Très ami avec Ichigo, il était son fournisseur officiel d'objets avec lesquels l'adolescent s'amuser à faire tourner en bourrique l'espada. Mais depuis que son seigneur était de retour, il désirait voir ce qui le turlupinait.

Aizen ne dit rien, avant de sortir une petite pièce qu'il jeta au beau milieu de la table. Cette pièce s'illumina et un message holographique débuta. Un vieil homme…Yamamoto Genryuusai. Les espadas écoutèrent attentivement le message, avec des indignations par moment de la part du cinquième, Nnoitra et du dixième, Yami.

La dernière phrase prononcée par le vieil homme fut :

_ Nous déclarons à compter d'aujourd'hui, la guerre entre les Tenshi et les Akumas… !

« Fin du message » Afficha l'hologramme, puis tout redevint normal. Les espadas étaient silencieux…la guerre ? Ils avaient attendu ce jour depuis longtemps. Sauf que détruire l'endroit natal d'Ichigo, gênait pour certains.

_ Je ne veux pas d'erreurs de votre part, plus vite nous écraserons ces Tenshis, plus vite notre heure de gloire arrivera, affirma Aizen.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, et regarda Ulquiorra qui lui fermait les yeux parfaitement calme seulement en apparence, car il devait contrôler sa pression spirituelle…détruire les Tenshis n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter tout compte fait.

Aizen mit fin alors à la réunion, les libérant tous, les incitant à réfléchir sur la nouvelle. Sosuke partit en direction comme prévu, de la chambre d'Ichigo.

Dans cette même chambre, Ichigo avait balancé les coussins par terre et s'était roulé en boule à côté de son lit. Il reniflait par moment, et leva alors la tête pour fixer une ancienne boite qu'il ouvrit Le contenue de la boite le fit sourire de nostalgie…des dessins conservés datant d'il y a trois ans. Les dessins colorés, sur les feuilles blanches étaient représentées au pastel Sosuke et lui, main dans la main souriant…le dessin était enfantin mais le cœur, la détermination dans ses œuvres était réelle. Des dessins représentaient également l'espada…et Grimmjow.

Ichigo baissa la tête et posa les dessins contre son cœur. Dans les pires moments, il ouvrait cette boite qui lui rappelait ces bons souvenirs, pour le rassurer, l'apaiser. Si seulement il était resté au palais, si seulement il n'avait pas écouté Grimmjow, Sosuke ne serait pas déçu. Il commença à frapper son front contre le lit punissant sa stupidité par la douleur que provoquaient les coups.

La porte s'ouvrit sans que personne ne frappe et Ichigo stoppa sa propre torture : Il sursauta et se leva immédiatement, c'était Sosuke. Aizen referma la porte derrière lui, doucement. Le prince n'osait pas affronter son regard, préférant serrer un dessin contre son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen lui demande :

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu sais que sortir d'ici est dangereux ! Articula Aizen sur un ton tranchant : Il était déçu, il ressentait une colère inconnue…plus contre Grimmjow que contre Ichigo pour cette petite escapade, mais surtout, il avait été effrayé…comme jamais. De ne pas revoir après un mois éprouvant le sourire de son Ichigo, ainsi que ces magnifiques pupilles qui ravivait son cœur, de ne plus tout simplement gouter à cette candeur, cette innocence, de revenir de son voyage sans serrer Ichigo dans ses bras et le porter et tourner un peu avec Ichigo dans ses bras, entendre ce son divin qu'était son rire.

_ Mais Grimmjow était avec moi… ! Je ne risquais rien… ! S'époumona Ichigo d'un coup Il avait haussé le ton…il n'avait jamais fait ça, et immédiatement il se calma, s'éloignant en baissant la tête pour son impudence serrant toujours un dessin froissé dans ses mains. Aizen se figea un instant avant de s'approcher doucement, Ichigo trembla en voyant les yeux chocolatés qu'il aimait tant prendre une couleur menaçante qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui, cette fois Ichigo ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus…il ressentait un sentiment qui lui était familier, un sentiment dont il connaissait la nature, l'essence…un sentiment qui devenait plus clair, plus limpide alors qu'Aizen était de plus en plus proche…

La crainte. Ichigo ne pensait pas ressentir ça à nouveau.

Il ressentait de la crainte…un peu, juste un peu. Mais cela lui envoyait des décharges électriques à travers le corps…il ne pensait plus ressentir la crainte, surtout pas envers Sosuke. Il se demandait, pourquoi avait-il un nœud au milieu de la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler ? Pourquoi ces mains devenaient flageolantes ? Pourquoi il lui semblait que la température avait augmenté ?

_ Je sens l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre… ! Brama alors Aizen. Ichigo sursauta en entendant cette voix rude...Puis, quelque chose d'inattendue se produisit alors que l'orangé commençait vraiment à devenir effrayé Le comportement hostile du brun disparu, toute aura menaçante également et même les pupilles du roi reprirent un aspect normal…Ce même roi baissa la tête, après avoir regardé une dernière fois Ichigo avec des yeux résignés...il tomba à genou sur le sol à côté des coussins : Alors je ne compte plus… ? Bredouilla-t-il, comme un enfant.

Ichigo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire et se mit à genou précipitamment à côté de Sosuke, parlant pour le rassurer : N-non… ! Bien sûr que tu comptes pour moi… ! Lâcha d'une traite l'adolescent, avec un regard doux qui consola immédiatement le brun mais pas totalement. Aizen restait sceptique, il ne voulait qu'Ichigo n'ai d'yeux que pour lui ! Il ignorait quel était ce sentiment…ce sentiment de protection, et plus Ichigo grandissait plus Aizen voulait le protéger de tous les dangers.

_ Tu me donnes du fil à retordre Ichigo…Avoua Aizen en passant une main sur la tête de l'orangé qui baissa les yeux, accablé par la honte jusqu'à ce que le seigneur continue : …Mais, tu donnes un sens à ma vie… Conclue-t-il, en douceur, faisant descendre sa main sur la joue d'Ichigo. Une joue bientôt humide, Sosuke le réprimanda gentiment : …Ichigo…tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer…

Ichigo acquiesça et posa tout son corps contre le torse d'Aizen, s'excusant toutes les cinq secondes car il se rendait compte qu'il humidifiait l'uniforme du brun avec ses larmes. Celui-ci resta immobile sur le coup comme un bloc de glace, avant de serrer étroitement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il était en colère contre lui-même, il avait effrayé Ichigo à cause de sa jalousie maladive…il ne voulait plus qu'Ichigo le revoit comme ça, mais…c'était dur, dur de ne pas tuer ceux qui touchaient et regardaient de trop près Ichigo. C'était une tâche trop ardu, de laisser son Ichigo partir…

Il désirait le garder pour lui seul sans que personne ne lui entrave sa route ! Mais pourquoi se mettre dans tous ces états pour Ichigo ? Il était…juste un père de substitution, alors qu'espérait-il ? Aizen serra le roux encore plus refusant que quelqu'un lui prenne son étoile…

Avait-il pensé ça ? Ichigo était son étoile ? Oui, qu'y avait-il de mal à penser ça ? Ichigo était…était…était…la raison de son existence comme il l'avait dit plus tôt ? La raison…de son existence ? La lumière qui éclairait son monde maudit ? L'étoile qui réchauffait son cœur meurtri par une enfance traumatisante ? Ce joyau qui donnait ainsi la réponse du pourquoi et du comment de son existence ? Il répondait milles fois oui à ces questions ! Ichigo était…sa vie.

Et si Ichigo venait à partir, c'était son existence toute entière qui partirait en fumée comme neuf ans auparavant. Cette vision d'horreur ne l'enchanta pas, personne ne lui enlèvera Ichigo. Jamais.

_ Sosuke… ? Murmura Ichigo qui s'essuyait les yeux à présent rougis. Aizen sortit de son conflit intérieur et se concentra sur Ichigo mais quelque chose attira son attention…depuis qu'il était rentré dans la chambre, Ichigo tenait un papier sans le lâcher, il était curieux de savoir ce que c'était : Aussi, il saisit les deux mains de l'orangé et sans qu'il ne lui demande, Ichigo lui montra ce qui le fascinait tant. Aizen ne dit pas un mot, en voyant un dessin où lui et Ichigo sont main dans la main avec un visage souriant. Il ne dit rien, il prit juste Ichigo à nouveau sans ses bras et le regarda…cet échange durant un instant.

Il se rendait compte de la petite distance entre eux, et il sentait le souffle d'Ichigo qui apparemment devait se demander ce qui lui prenait…mais là maintenant, Aizen Sosuke le grand seigneur des Akumas ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi se comportait-il de cette manière. Aizen se prépara à dire quelque chose :

_ Ichigo…tu… Débuta doucement le brun, Ichigo l'encourageant à continuer : …tu…tu devrais aller te reposer un peu ! Acheva-t-il sa phrase à la hâte, laissant le rouquin avec une impression étrange. Sosuke se releva rapidement et tapota vite fait l'épaule d'Ichigo avant de sortir comme un courant d'air.

Aizen s'adossa contre la porte et se laissa glisser, posant une main sur son front brulant et reprenant plusieurs fois sa respiration avant de souffler :

_ …Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris Sosuke… ? Qu'est ce que tu allais faire… ?

Il resta assis et cessa de respirer juste quelque seconde, avant de reprendre sa respiration :

…J'allais…j'étais à deux doigts de…de…

…_d'embrasser Ichigo !_

xxxxxxxxxxx

J'ai besoin d'un psy_, _vite fait...!

Bon, fin tordue (comme moi)Aizen en bave (psychologiquement) la suite sera...très intéressante. Par contre je ne me vois pas faire de lemon dans cette histoire, à part dans un épilogue si ça vous intéresse...vous allez d'ailleurs revoir dans les chapitres de vieilles connaissances...! Cette fic va se finir d'ici 4 ou 5 chapitres si je suis clémente (et dieu sait, je le suis toujours, ma bonté me perdra) maintenant je vous laisse (j'ai un sacré devoir d'SVT qui m'attend sur le chevet (raaah saleté de devoirs) et des fiches d'espagnols pour un bonnnn contrôle (mais ça va, les débuts de semaines commencent molos avec moi!)

Bon, je m'éternise pas, je vous dis bonne soirée ou ça dépend quand vous lirez ceci !

**Cherry-Duck**


	7. Je déteste ce pouvoir !

Hello les amis!

Je me suis tapé le front plusieurs fois parce que je n'arrivais pas à poster, mais un grand merci aux personnes du forum qui nous ont aidés !

Désolé pour l'absentéisme ^^' j'ai moi aussi mes petites choses à régler, sans parler de ce qui se passe au Japon : Une bonne nouvelle (ironique) qui a magnifiquement plombé mes journées, l'écriture avait donc été mise de côté, même si je me sens encore désolé pour cette catastrophe.

Bref, c'est magnifique, j'ai déjà mis de l'ambiance...^_^'

En attendant, ce chapitre explique en majorité des choses, quelques sentiments par-ci par là...et hop ! Ensuite j'ai rallongé un chouïa parce que ça collait avec mon planning...! D'ici...aller, 3-4 chapitres et To Be A Bad Boy sera finit...

...avec une magnifique suite :D Oui, j'ai l'intention de faire bien sûr une suite ! Pas encore trouvé de titre mais...héhé, faites-moi confiance.

Ensuite, je m'excuse : Pourquoi ? C'est vrai que j'ai fait une énorme boulette en faisant une cassure comme ça...j'étais assez précipité, mais comment dire. Je vais à un rythme lent, en faisant doucement avancer les choses, mais après on me dit qu'il faudrait que ça bouge...je ne sais plus trop comment gérer mon rythme, un coup c'est rapide ou c'est lent ^^ c'est assez gênant.

Mais j'essaie de me perfectionner, et puis j'ai aussi l'intention de remercier toutes les personnes du fond du cœur pour leur soutient, c'est réellement une béquille de soutient moral que vous m'offrez (vous ainsi qu'une autre personne :3)

Enfin, pour I'll take care of you, je ne vous ai pas oublié ; Il y aura une suite, mais je pense l'avoir trop négligé. je vous présente également mes excuses.

Et pour finir...des prises de sang son prochaines...brrrr...je déteste les piqures. Elles détermineront si mon état physique s'est amélioré depuis ^^

Et Bleach ne m'appartient pas ! Aller, je ne vous dérange pas plus,

**Enjoy !**

**To Be A Bad Boy**

**Je déteste ce pouvoir !**

_Viens avec moi…Disait une voix. Elle était envoutante, c'était hypnotisant._

_Boum boum…boum boum…tel était le son qu'il entendait dans cette obscurité. Cette voix était lourde en promesse, il voulait la suivre peu importe les conséquences qui s'en suivraient. Viens avec moi…cette voix ne s'arrêtait jamais, de lui répétée cette phrase…et plus la phrase était répété, plus cela sonnait comme une supplication._

_Boum boum…font les battements de cœur. Il ressent le pouvoir plus il s'avance._

__ _Viens avec moi…Bafouilla Ichigo dans son sommeille, puis, doucement il ouvrit les yeux et se releva. Il frissonna…la fenêtre ouverte laissait passer les courants d'air…il bailla et s'étira comme un chat. Une nouvelle journée encore qui débute, le ciel est toujours aussi écarlate.

Une nouvelle fois il faisait ce rêve étrange.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive… ? Pensa Ichigo en se recroquevillant.

xxx

Szayel Apollo écrivait le rapport de ses nouvelles recherches, grattant les feuilles avec son stylo avec ferveur : Des calculs incompréhensibles étaient barbouillés rapidement sur ces feuilles et par moment le scientifique, essuyait le peu de sueur sur son front. Après plusieurs heures de labeurs intenses il s'assit sur son siège et souffla un bon coup. Il remonta ses lunettes et repensa à la réunion d'il y a deux jours…l'espada avait eu le temps de se poser les bonnes questions et chacun adoptait une attitude étrange depuis.

Se rendre chez les Tenshis et leur faire la guerre n'avait aucun sens pour lui, sauf la découverte de nouveaux éléments qui pourraient éventuellement faire avancer ses recherches, les territoires Tenshis devaient être riches en toutes sortes de choses très intéressantes pour un homme de science tel que lui. Mais sincèrement, il ne partageait pas les mêmes ambitions que son seigneur…bien au contraire, même si la science était responsable de la catastrophe d'il y a neuf ans, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait être pointée du doigt :

La science avait tellement offert au monde ! Il fit la moue, maudissant son seigneur qui haïssait tant le surplus de technologie dont le monde était doté. Szayel sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des coups violents provenant de la porte principale Las, il se releva quittant avec regret son siège et maudissant également l'impertinent qui le dérangeait.

En ouvrant la porte il eut une surprise, enfin, pas si surprenante que ça. Il ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un badge qu'il portait au cou et la porte coulissa rapidement :

_ Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Grimmjow ? Demanda éreinté l'homme aux cheveux roses à son homologue. Le bleuté avait les mains dans les poches de son hakama et fixait le scientifique avant de rentrer dans le laboratoire : Rien d'spécial… Lui répondit-il.

_ Ne mens pas… Je sais que ça a rapport avec Ichigo… en passant, depuis une semaine entière tu n'es pas allé le voir… ? Marmonna Szayel. Même en étant assez exténué, l'octava espada était curieux La présence du sexta devait avoir un lien avec Ichigo et tout ce qui concernait le rouquin, le concernait aussi. Peut être qu'il était fasciné par ce Tenshi ou tout simplement s'était-il attaché à ce personnage ? Szayel ne répondait jamais à cette question, mais il ne cacherait jamais sa joie en préparant les gadgets pour l'orangé. Une forme…d'amitié, rare, lui qui est si solitaire.

_ Qu'est c'que tu sais sur Ichigo… ? Szayel tourna la tête, subitement. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Ce qu'il savait sur Ichigo ? Rien excepté sur ses… :

_ Pourquoi cette question ? L'air de rien, le scientifique essayait de paraitre innocent faisant comme s'il ne savait rien, chose difficile à faire. Il avait commencé à ranger ses feuilles, de quoi occuper ses mains tout en écoutant la suite avec attention.

_ …j'sais pas…tu t'es jamais demandé…pourquoi il était venu ici… ? Pourquoi un Tenshi viendrait ici…et surtout, j'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a fait…pour activer un vaisseau…c'était qu'un gosse… ! Avança-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches plus profondément. Szayel tiqua un instant, oh que oui. Il s'était posé la question un bon nombre de fois, mais lui seul et Aizen devait en connaitre la raison. Il avait gardé le secret, car personne ne lui avait jamais rien demandé ni à lui et encore moins à Aizen, mais il savait pourquoi Ichigo avait quitté son foyer…enfin, en toute logique d'après lui.

_ J'ai quelque chose…mais, c'est un document confidentiel…Grimmjow, tu as échappé à une sentence il y a une semaine pour avoir emmené sans autorisation le prince Ichigo…tu échappes à la mort autant de fois que tu peux, mais au final c'est toi qui finira perdant…si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est ton choix…cependant je vais oublier mon rang et le tiens pour te prévenir : Pas un seul mot au prince, compris ?

Le bleuté consentit pour une fois, sans aucune remarque et laissa le scientifique se rendre dans une salle très protégé qu'il ouvrit grâce un système de reconnaissance vocale. A l'intérieur, de cette salle beaucoup de casiers. Szayel arriva devant l'un de ces casiers avec une étiquette marqué « Dossier Kurosaki ». Une fois ouvert, il saisit un dossier et le consulta : La photo d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec sa description complète. Il revint voir Grimmjow avec le dossier en main puis se mit à lire à haute voix :

« _Kurosaki Isshin, scientifique de renommé à qui nous devons les puissants vaisseaux de la compagnie Yellow Eagle dont il était le commandant d'une armée toute entière de pilotes expérimentés : dès son plus jeune âge il invente de nouvelles ressources et dessine les premières esquisses de nouveaux prototypes du futur. Autre que la mécanique, la physique, il était un grand chimiste Plusieurs fois récompensés comme l'homme de l'avenir, il acheva en 2099 l'œuvre de toute une vie. Le hogyoku, un objet permettant de réaliser les souhaits de chacun rien qu'avec la puissance de la volonté_… »

Grimmjow médita un instant sur le rapport et observa Szayel qui remontait ses lunettes :

_ C'est tout ce que dit son dossier de présentation…le reste, c'est des photos…ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune information sur Ichigo…a part… Mais Szayel ne termina pas sa phrase.

Grimmjow fouillait dans le dossier pour tomber sur une photo qui…ne le laissa pas de glace. Sur la photo, Isshin Kurosaki tenant son fils Ichigo qui devait être âgé de deux trois ans, dans un des vaisseaux Yellow Eagle. Tout deux étaient heureux, spécialement Ichigo. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi, rayonnant. L'octava toussa légèrement avant de reprendre :

_ Quand le prince est venu, j'ai examiné le Yellow Eagle et…j'ai vu qu'un système avait été installé dans l'appareil, une sorte de reconnaissance d'identité…seul le nom Kurosaki Ichigo pouvait être rentré mais il y avait aussi une sorte de reconnaissance vocale, comme si l'ordinateur de bord aurait lui-même calculé la voix qu'Ichigo aurait eu a treize ans pour que le vaisseau accepte de démarrer...et j'ai vérifié d'autres vaisseaux de ce types, ils ont tous ce système…

_ Pourquoi y'avait ça… ? C'est pas comme s'il savait qu'Ichi allait v'nir ici…Questionna Grimmjow.

_ Je crois savoir…enfin, c'est juste une intuition mais en voyant cette photo…je me disais que, son père s'était peut être dit que son fils choisirait la même voie…celui d'un scientifique comme il l'était lui-même…ou alors il aurait pensé que son fils serait celui qui commandera les troupes d'une armée de pilotes…il y a beaucoup de possibilités…seul lui le savait…

_ Tu sais autre chose… ? Szayel posa une main sur son menton l'air pensif :

_ Le hogyoku qu'Isshin avait crée était une parfaite merveille, mais de hauts placés l'ont subtilisé à Kurosaki et l'ont ensuite utilisés à mauvais escient…ils ne connaissaient pas totalement les pouvoirs du hogyoku et finalement c'est la propre expérience d'Isshin qui faillit condamner l'humanité…même si ce n'était pas sa faute…hum…si je me rappelle bien…il y a eu des dérèglements climatiques, des glissements de terrains…un véritable paysage d'apocalypse…! La panique avait pris toute la population…et la famille d'Ichigo a périt dans cet accident...maintenant que j'y pense, c'est mieux ainsi…

_ Qu'est c'que t'as dis enfoiré ! C'est mieux que sa famille soit crevé ! Ecoute sale c-… !

_ Au lieu de t'énerver, réfléchis deux minutes…si Masaki Kurosaki, si Isshin Kurosaki, auraient été en vie…que seraient-ils devenu ? Ils auraient connu le même destin : Indirectement, Isshin Kurosaki aura été condamné lui et sa femme…leur crime ? La casi-éradication de l'humanité… ! Dans les deux cas, ils seraient morts…Masaki devait également mourir, elle assistait son mari, c'est logique…

_ Et…comment Ichigo a survécu à…ce truc… ?

_ Grace au seigneur Aizen… ! Szayel ricana en voyant les yeux du bleuté sortir de leur orbite : Oui…en fait, j'ai oublié un détail…Aizen avait travaillé aux côtés d'Isshin…il était un peu plus jeune mais il était réputé comme étant un géni…bien avant la catastrophe, le seigneur Aizen connaissait Ichigo…c'est lui qui l'a sauvé il y a neuf ans et qui l'avait mis dans les mains d'un militaire…le prince Ichigo m'en a parlé…brièvement…et si tu te demandes pourquoi Ichigo est venu ici…c'est parce qu'il espérait avoir une meilleure vie de chez les Tenshis…les règles sur la paix, la sérénité sont plus que strictes là bas…je pense que le prince a dû sentir cette pression et en a eu assez des règles et des lois…

…Le prince est…Continua Szayel : Il a un tempérament de feu…et il tient tête lorsque quelque chose lui déplait…il avait besoin de souffler. Oui…le prince recherchait la liberté…je pense qu'il ne regrette pas son choix, d'être venu ici…! Puis le scientifique se dépêcha de ranger ou de trouver quelque chose à prendre en main pour paraitre occupé. Il était rare qu'il parle de quelqu'un comme ça. En y réfléchissant, c'était la première fois.

Grimmjow réfléchit en se passant une main dans ses cheveux pour ranger correctement les nouvelles informations : T'es d'accord… ? Lui demanda Grimmjow, un peu anxieux.

Szayel étirait une moue, signifiant qu'il n'aimait pas les questions vagues et qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes :

_ A quel propos… ? Demanda-t-il en réajustant une mèche rose et au passage, en resserrant ses gants. Grimmjow détourna la tête, le regard lointain. Son attitude était curieuse aujourd'hui :

_ De casser la gueule aux Tenshis…y'avait un moment où j'en avais rien à foutre, un moment où j'voulais tous les tuer un par un…mais maint'nant, j'en ai plus envie…

Szayel prit le dossier et rangea les feuilles dispersés, abordant un visage sérieux La question le dérangeait un peu :

_ Je suis quelqu'un qui se voue à la science, et rien d'autre…voilà ma réponse. C'est tout ce que tu voulais je crois… !

_ Attends, donne moi ça… déclara-t-il, en prenant la photo d'Ichigo et Isshin. Il désirait la conserver sans savoir pourquoi :

_ Tu peux la garder, mais si le seigneur la voit tu es un homme mort…il a horreur qu'on lui rappelle son passé…et surtout pas à Ichigo, une guerre est à venir alors hors de question de le troubler avec…cette histoire…il saura tout, le moment venu… Affirma confiant Szayel, partant ranger le dossier là où était sa place.

_Reste à savoir quand le seigneur Aizen prendra la décision de lui avouer toute cette histoire…il en sait plus que moi…_ Pensa Szayel soucieux. Ichigo était vraiment très jeune et ne savait pas vraiment quelles étaient précisément la profession de ses parents défunts. Il ignorait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des scientifiques, il ignorait que ses parents qu'il chérissait tant avaient crée le hogyoku, et ainsi presque condamné l'humanité. Il ignorait tout ça, à cause de son trop jeune âge…et même s'il lui restait des bribes de souvenirs, il n'avait vraiment aucun indice de ce que ses parents signifiaient vraiment.

_Je suis confiant, si c'est le seigneur Aizen qui s'en charge, le prince devra se remettre de ces nouvelles…_

Grimmjow, sortit du laboratoire sans même aucun au revoir avec la photo en poche. Conservant en tête les précieuses informations. Ichigo était quelqu'un d'assez spécial…depuis son arrivé, il lui avait semblé que presque tout le monde soufflait dans l'espada, que l'ambiance s'était adouci par la simple présence d'Ichigo. Le roux avait impressionné les Akumas…et plus les arrancars : Sa capacité à comprendre les sentiments, de renfermer autant de potentiel…mais par-dessus tout, d'avoir échappé aux Tenshis en tuant quelques membres de leur escadrille _ et d'après les services secrets, les soldats tués étaient des Stars_ le jeune Kurosaki avait du mérite.

Du haut de ses seize ans, Ichigo pouvait encore rallier même les plus viles à sa cause sans même s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait pas une grande force combative mais ses paroles pesaient lourdement face à quelqu'un qui s'en prenait à ses amis. Ichigo bien sûr lui avait déjà demandé s'il pouvait s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort…mais curieusement, même en ressentant une puissance chez le roux, elle était comme scellé. De plus, Aizen lui a formellement interdit toute lutte ou combat…réduisant alors Ichigo à rester dans le palais…à se tourner les pouces.

Le seigneur privait Ichigo de sa jeunesse en le « séquestrant » dans sa chambre. Il comprenait qu'il soit protecteur, mais il savait qu'Ichigo n'était pas un chiot inoffensif, Ichigo avait du pouvoir dans le sang, dans son regard…le laisser dans sa chambre était du gâchis...Oui, laisser Kurosaki seul, revenait à gâcher son potentiel, ses capacités…mais aussi à écourter son bonheur. Peut être devait-il aller le voir ? Depuis une semaine, il refusait de voir Ichigo…à cause de lui, peut être que le seigneur lui avait fait ou dit quelque chose ? Le seigneur se comportait de manière assez étrange depuis mais pas de crise de folie comme la fois dernière, sa pression spirituelle fluctuait normalement et ses yeux gardaient un couleur normal Ichigo semblait se porter bien également.

Il devait d'abord faire un détour car des guerriers étaient à former aujourd'hui…une besogne qu'il se serait passé de faire. Il rumina et se baissa légèrement…la chambre d'Ichigo était silencieuse. Il dégaina son sabre et le temps qu'une petite explosion se produise, Pantera en version animal en peluche apparu :

_ Tiens-lui compagnie, le temps qu'j'arrive, Ordonna Grimmjow. Et n'en profite pas pour l'entrainer dans la merde…y'a une semaine c'était d'ma faute, alors prends soin d'lui…

_ Pas de soucis…mais tu n'auras pas besoin de moi pour entrainer les recrues… ? Interrogea la peluche bleue. Grimmjow lui certifia qu'elle ne serait d'aucune utilité. Il rentra le code qui protégeait la porte hautement sécurisé d'Ichigo et disparu en un instant, hors de vue pour la peluche.

Pantera poussa avec ses petites pattes la porte de la chambre, curieux de voir ce qu'Ichigo pouvait faire. Etre dans une pièce ne devait pas être trop plaisant alors la panthère jugeait bon d'essayer d'égayer le visage d'Ichigo. Elle pénétra dans la chambre proprement rangée à part le lit qui était défait. Elle s'avança et le vit, dans le balcon…il était assis et semblait regarder la vue du jardin des roses sans jamais s'en lasser avec la même joie et fascination qu'il y a trois années.

Pantera se rapprocha sans faire de bruit et vit que le roux dessinait sur un calepin la vue qu'offrait le palais. Pour l'instant qu'en première phase, Ichigo dessinait d'abord avec son crayon et n'avait pas encore entamé de peindre cette magnifique œuvre, les pinceaux et la peinture était encore de côté.

Pantera décida de montrer sa présence en tapant sur la fenêtre, ce qui eu l'effet de marcher. Ichigo, surpris se retourna pour voir sa panthère préféré. La panthère en peluche sauta pour s'installer sur les genoux du rouquin : les talents artistiques ne cessaient de s'améliorer, ce don était incroyable.

_ C'est très beau… Dit la peluche, décidant d'entamer une conversation : Comment peux-tu dessiner ce jardin sans t'ennuyer…? Avoua la panthère, puis elle regretta aussitôt ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Peut être parce que…ça représente beaucoup de choses pour moi… Admit Ichigo avec un sourire serein sur les lèvres, et continua : Quand j'étais là bas, je croyais que ma vie serait ennuyeuse et que je ne serais jamais aimé…mais je suis venu ici…en pensant que ma vie serait plus joyeuse… je ne regrette pas mon choix !

La panthère grogna légèrement, voulant croire à tout prix à Ichigo. Kurosaki croyait que sa vie était meilleure ici que chez les Tenshis. Aizen l'enfermait dans sa chambre prétextant sa sécurité : et il était heureux ? Fichu blague…Ichigo cachait juste son amertume, il était trop aimable pour contredire son « sauveur ». D'ailleurs en parlant du seigneur Aizen, Pantera était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était produit une semaine auparavant alors qu'Aizen était revenu d'un de ses voyages et s'était rendu compte qu'Ichigo avait pris des libertés avec Grimmjow. Une fois qu'Aizen était ressortit de sa chambre il se comportait de manière étrange…il y avait forcément un lien avec Ichigo :

_ Tous le monde se demandait ce qu'il s'est passé…avec le seigneur Aizen…il ne t'a pas blessé au moins… ? Demanda Pantera, à moitié inquiète. Ichigo ne dit rien sauf regarder tristement son dessin :

_ Pas du tout. Oh…bien sûr, il a élevé un peu la voix mais…ha ha ha…il…n'a rien fait de spécial…après ça, il est revenu le lendemain et j'ai trouvé un message sur mon lit pour dire qu'il était désolé, et je ne l'ai pas revu…il doit être occupé n'est ce pas ? Je n'en doute pas mais…et Grimmjow… ? Il n'est pas revenu depuis et-…

_ Grimmjow n'a reçu aucune sanction pour ce qui s'est passé, et il n'est pas revenu te voir parce que…il s'en veut de t'avoir entrainé dedans. Pantera soupira : Tu sais, tu ne peux peut être pas sortir du palais mais tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment dans ta chambre Ichigo…tu peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici et non te cloitrer…pourquoi tu refuses de sortir… ? Tu évites le seigneur… ? Il a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas… ? Interrogea Pantera essayant de revenir sur le sujet d'Aizen.

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle tenta de demander autre chose : Ichigo…tu te plais avec des démons comme nous ?

Cette fois Ichigo réagit et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme si la peluche venait de dire quelque chose d'invraisemblable, et dans les yeux en prenant la panthère comme on prendrait un chaton il parla sérieusement avec un ton extrêmement sérieux et posé : Oui…je me plais avec des démons. De charmants démons comme vous. Déclara Ichigo avec à la fin de sa phrase un sourire se voulant taquin.

La panthère chercha à lécher la joue d'Ichigo mais au lieu de ça, elle fut déposé au sol et le rouquin se leva en posant le dessin qu'il admirait longuement avant de soupirer : Il se posait des questions, tellement…ce qui s'était passé avec Sosuke il y a de ça une semaine le laissait perplexe. Leur corps avaient été proches, il avait pu sentir la respiration de Sosuke, sa main à ce moment était appuyé contre son cœur, il avait été capable de percevoir les battements de celui-ci…mais surtout, les lèvres de ce brun étaient presque à deux doigts de toucher les siennes. C'était un souvenir assez embarrassant et plaisant à la fois. Il soupira encore.

Il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qui se tramait, sa vie n'était plus aussi tranquille d'avant…mais de nouvelles émotions faisaient leur apparition.

_ Aie ! Pesta Ichigo. Il chercha le responsable de ça…une balle ? Il entendit un rire aigue provenant de…Pantera.

_ Tu devrais voir ta tête… ! Allez, essaie de m'avoir ! Dit-elle avec arrogance. En réalité, Pantera ne pouvait pas voir Ichigo se morfondre, alors ce jeu allait peut être rendre Ichigo un peu plus réactif et souriant. Kurosaki mit les mains sur son front tapé par la balle en plastique plus tôt et gronda : Je n'ai plus treize ans pour ces jeux de gamins… !

_ Et moi j'ai l'impression que tu es trop faible pour m'immobiliser rien qu'avec une balle… ! Ricana la peluche en sortant en trombe. Ichigo resserra son poing, résolu il saisit la balle et sortit à la recherche de la panthère. Une fois dans son champ de vision il balança la balle pour faire ravaler les paroles de celle-ci, mais bien naïves étaient ses pensées.

_ Raté ! Encore raté ! Nargua la panthère. Ichigo et la peluche continuèrent de jouer inlassablement en prenant tous les chemins possibles dans ce palais sans se soucier où ils allaient. Ichigo lança une fois encore la balle jaune sur la panthère qui esquiva et en voulant la rattraper il glissa sur le sol à cause de la fatigue. Il prit de longues inspirations et s'avança vers la balle pour la ramasser avant de se relever.

Ichigo se rendit lui-même compte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Il ne connaissait que le chemin pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Aizen, la salle de l'espada, le chemin pour accéder au jardin, et les quartiers de Szayel et de Grimmjow…le reste, il ne s'y était pas trop risqué. Le palais était un immense labyrinthe, et là il marchait essayant de retrouver un endroit familier.

Sa main, trop fatigué par les efforts, trembla. La balle lâché, elle rebondit vers un autre couloir…Ichigo se dépêcha de la récupérer, elle était par terre à côté d'une porte massive et noir…

Intrigué il ramassa la balle et posa une main contre la porte. Geste qui semblait stupide, il colla son oreille et entendit comme des battements…rythmés…_boum boum_…_boum boum_. En entendant ce bruit, il lui semblait que quelque chose s'ouvrait, au fond de lui. Il retira son oreille et secoua la tête pour penser des absurdités pareilles. Quoique…Ichigo pensait aussi que quelqu'un était vraiment à l'intérieur mais il se leva et préféra s'éloigner.

_Viens avec moi…_

Ichigo se tourna subitement vers la porte. Avait-il rêvé où quelque chose lui avait adressé la parole ? Et puis cette voix…comme dans ses rêves étranges.

Il lâcha la balle et comme hypnotisé il s'avança et posa ses deux mains sur l'immense porte, sentant la pierre froide sous ses doigts qui lui donnait des frissons. Il souffla et poussa la porte, résolu à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette curieuse porte.

A l'intérieur, du noir. L'obscurité. Et au milieu de cette obscurité, un piédestal soutenait quelque chose d'extrêmement lumineux. De plus en plus intrigué il s'approcha de cette merveille…une pierre ronde et lumineuse aux couleurs violettes chatoyantes avec une lueur indigo qui entourait le caillou précieux. Ichigo n'avait jamais vu de plus bel objet de toute sa vie, et c'était surtout cette… « Énergie » qui se dégageait de ce joyau qui semblait encore plus attirante.

Il désirait toucher cette pierre, alors doucement…alors que les belles lumières se reflétaient sur son regard, il rapprochait ses deux mains du joyau qui lévitait au dessus de son haut socle. Le temps s'écoulait, lentement…lentement. Tout comme ses mains ressentaient la chaleur de la pierre sans même l'avoir touché.

Et au moment même où ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec l'objet, tout lui revint en tête. Des souvenirs, des tas de souvenirs. Sa mère morte gisante sur le sol, le feu, le sang…les personnes mortes à terre, puis son adoption, son père adoptif, sa fugue, les Akumas, Sosuke, Grimmjow… !

Il fut éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce et cogna le mur…il releva la tête péniblement, avec une étrange impression dans tout son corps, comme s'il sentait une énergie incroyable lui remplir les veines encore plus que n'importe quel stimulant. Il vit ses mains trembler à cause du surplus de _pouvoir_…qui coulait partout en lui. Sensation indescriptible, sensation bonne ou mauvaise il ne savait pas trop mais la puissance dans son corps, dans son âme débordait. Il avait l'impression soudain de ressentir des énergies différentes…il ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait, d'abord il touchait cette pierre et maintenant, une onde de choc le faisait voler au loin avec cette impression de puissance…oui, cette force l'envahir.

Il sentit alors l'énergie de quelqu'un, il ne savait pas comment, mais il semblait qu'il pouvait localiser les personnes en sentant leur aura. Il se releva et ferma la porte très vite, ramassant la balle en plastique. Ichigo remarqua que c'était incroyable, il courrait plus vite et il sentait son corps plus léger. Et il n'haletait même pas ! Il se stoppa en regardant ses mains les retournant pour voir une anomalie…rien. Il ferma les yeux et sentit encore cette énergie et s'en aida pour retrouver son chemin.

Enfin, il reconnaissait les quartiers. Il soupira de soulagement, il allait retourner dans sa chambre et continuer ses dessins… en chemin, il perçut différentes énergies aussi infimes soient-elles. Lorsque les serviteurs le devançaient ou quand il passait les quartiers de certaines fraccions. C'était étrange, toute ces situations étaient étranges et pourtant !

Kurosaki s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une énergie immense, se calmer aussitôt. Elle était lugubre et empli de tristesse puis, elle finit par s'adoucir et devenir aussi agréable que n'importe quelle friandise. Il se retourna pour voir cet homme, Sosuke Aizen. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis longtemps…lui qui ne s'était pas montré dans sa chambre et lui qui avait refusé d'en sortir. Ichigo le vit et sourit tendrement…il s'avança et salua Sosuke :

_ Sosuke…Murmura Ichigo en inclinant la tête. Depuis ce jour, depuis cette dispute…et surtout, depuis que leurs corps eurent été compressés, ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. Aizen fixa Ichigo, un sourcil relevé, il n'était pas dans sa chambre et semblait un peu plus amaigri…il détourna le regard. Une semaine qu'il avait sentit cette enivrante sensation du corps de son protégé contre le sien et une semaine qu'il se disait enfin devant la glace qu'il avait vraiment eu l'intention d'embrasser Ichigo : Devenait-il fou ? Ou l'était-il déjà ? Le poison, et l'aphrodisiaque à la fois appelé amour qui s'était incrusté dans sa peau…

Ichigo baissa les yeux un moment, conscient qu'Aizen le dévorait des yeux, et également encore un peu perdu par les événements passés. Chamboulé par cette approche différente des autres…il releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du brun et cette fois le contacte visuel ne céda pas. Aizen discernait une sorte de changement chez Ichigo… une fine pellicule de lumière recouvrait tout le corps du roux, elle venait puis disparaissait juste le temps de quelques secondes.

Il secoua la tête et décida de mettre fin à cette mascarade, voulant reprendre les bonnes habitudes avec Ichigo et oublier l'incident et ce baiser qu'il avait presque eu l'intention de voler à Kurosaki. Il tendit la main et demanda :

_ J'allais vraiment venir te chercher…mais puisque tu es là, tu voudras te joindre à moi pour diner… ?

Ichigo se pinça la lèvre puis accepta l'offre et lui offrit un véritable sourire, posant une main sur celle du brun, et…il toussa. Il toussa puis il tomba sur le sol ses membres ne le tenaient plus. Il fut pris de spasmes violents tandis qu'Aizen à ses côtés ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il criait son prénom « Ichigo ! Ichigo ! » Mais celui-ci babillait, ne pouvant plus répondre. Il entendit alors un puissant bruit, crissant et fort qui lui anéantissait ses tympans : alors pour lutter contre la douleur il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles en criant, hurlant, s'époumonant :

_ Stop ! Arrêtez ! Cria Ichigo dans un état second, alors qu'Aizen ne savait plus ce qui arrivait à son Ichigo et ne pas savoir quoi faire, le rendait faible, inutile… ! Il serra Ichigo et essaya de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais la douleur ne voulait pas cesser et les cris redoublèrent d'intensité.

Cette fois Ichigo entendait des cris, beaucoup de cris…que des visions abominables. Pleurait-il ? hurlait-il ? Il ne savait pas…mais c'était atroce…horrible, affreux ! Que tout cela s'arrête priait-il ! Ichigo tomba alors, inconscient dans les bras de Sosuke qui respirait avec difficulté, son Ichigo était en danger…Aizen caressait doucement les joues humides du rouquin qui tremblait toujours dans ses bras. Oh...l'amour, l'amour qu'il avait pour Ichigo ne cessait de devenir plus fort plus le temps passait. Il aimait...?

Énormément. Mais là, avec son amour dans ses bras...agonisant, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors, ses paupières prirent la lueur de la colère et du désespoir…il se ressaisit rapidement, et avec Ichigo dans les bras il cria : SZAYEL !

Tout l'espada, y compris un bleuté, sentirent tous l'aura du seigneur exploser, ainsi que le cri.

Ichigo était mal en point. Aizen ne crierait jamais comme ça…sauf si cela avec un lien avec Ichigo. Grimmjow serra les dents alors qu'il entrainait les soldats…il devait voir ce qui était arrivé à l'orangé, et vite.

Xxx

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo dans le noir…allongé il ne savait pas où. Il cligna des yeux et le paysage changea : Un ciel bleu…comme celui des Tenshis ! Un soleil…des petits nuages dans ce beau ciel…il se redressa et vit qu'il était sur…un gratte-ciel ? Ichigo ne bougea pas, pensant que si ses fesses se décollaient, il tomberait dans le vide.

Un endroit très étrange.

_ C'pas en restant comme ça que tu vas apprendre à te battre… ! Tonna une voix transperçante le rouquin se retourna pour voir…c'était lui ?

_ Qui es-tu… ? Souffla Ichigo.

_ Moi… ? Mais je suis toi ! Et maintenant, montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre… ! Avec ces paroles, une épée se planta aux pieds d'Ichigo. Elle n'avait pas de manche, juste un couteau de cuisine…il s'approcha et la retira du sol. Kurosaki ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais…

…c'était le début d'une toute nouvelle chose.

Xxx

En bref, beaucoup de choses ! Isshin a crée le hogyoku...le hogyoku qui est la cause de la catastrophe d'il y a neuf ans. Ichigo qui fait le plein de pouvoir...ouuhhhhh ! :D il y a quelqu'un qui disait dans un commentaire qu'Ichigo était trop pot de fleur et pas assez actif : Je réponds en disant que dès l'instant où j'ai commencé TBABB j'avais en tête qu'Ichigo sorte enfin ses griffes de chaton, bwouhahaha ! :D

Merci d'avoir lu ! En espérant que vous avez passé un agréable moment,

**Cherry-Duck**


	8. Je déteste ma faiblesse !

Oh, la suite est là ! Enfin vous devez vous dire ! Grand merci à **Crazyitachi** qui a corrigé ce chapitre !

Bleach ne m'appartient pas (si seulement Aizen pouvait être à moi!)

Le vote est terminé, à la majorité vous désirez un lemon : Parfait :3

To Be A Bad Boy, je veux finir cette fic et en même temps je m'y suis attachée...cependant je voudrais commencer un projet qui me tient à cœur depuis un moment. Voilà donc, un nouveau sondage auquel j'aimerai VRRRRRAIMENT que vous y mettiez du votre : Après une dizaine de chapitres, TBABB continue ou se termine ?

Bref, :D énorme merci et BIG BISOUS à ceux qui review, qui fav, qui alert' vous êtes tous mes p'tits canetons ! Bon, après trois mois :

**Enjoy !**

**To Be A Bad Boy**

**Je déteste ma faiblesse !**

Ichigo inconscient dans les bras du grand seigneur, le palais ressentait l'aura démentielle qui menaçait de tout détruire.

L'évanouissement d'Ichigo provoqua une explosion de sentiments tels que la colère, la rage, le désespoir. Le sentiment d'être électrocuté à forte décharge sur l'instant.

_ Szayel ‼ Criait-il pour extérioriser sa douleur et en même temps alerter la population et plus particulièrement les espadas. Il hurla. Il hurla le nom de l'octava, sachant que c'était bien le plus expérimenté dans le domaine qui pouvait sauver la vie ou mettre hors de danger l'adolescent qui avait réussi à attendrir son cœur.

Cependant Aizen ne pouvait plus attendre, la maladie étrange de son prince ne devait pas s'aggraver.

Il se releva, vite.

Le temps pressait. Lui, seigneur des Akumas, devait se relever, devait crier. Il devait bouger….faire quelque chose bon sang ! Réagir ! Que gagnait-il à rester comme ça, comme _un faible_. Il n'était pas faible, Aizen Sosuke était un homme puissant.

Vite. Plus vite ‼

Il se releva avec le roux dans ses bras, s'impatientant dans les quartiers du numéro huit. Les serviteurs dans les environs étaient littéralement désintégrés à cause de la pression spirituelle de leur seigneur… Partout en passant, le sang s'écoulait sur son chemin. Il se hâtait, toujours avec un oeil attentif sur Kurosaki qui respirait avec plus difficultés à présent, le teint blafard. _Ce n'est pas bon_…Pensa-t-il.

Ses yeux mauves reflétaient l'angoisse qui le tiraillait.

Il fallait se dépêcher !

Et si Szayel tenait à son existence, il devait trouver un moyen de guérir le mal d'Ichigo ou alors la sentence viendrait plus rapidement. Perdre Ichigo était quelque chose qu'il ne préfèrait pas imaginer, c'était comme si le roux était fait pour lui.

Il était en train de… Comment appelait-on ça ? L'amour ?

Fichu plaisanterie. Il ne devait pas, il ne fallait pas. Pas de ça, pas d'histoires de ce calibre. Aizen ne devait pas. C'était inconcevable… L'amour rendait fou, stupide, et faible. Se serait-il déjà affaibli ?

D'accord, il aurait pu l'embrasser une semaine plus tôt, mais n'était-ce pas un égarement ? Une tentation ? Ne voyait-il pas Ichigo comme une sorte de « fruit défendu » qui le rendait plus tentant ? Oui… qui sait ? Aizen était attiré par Ichigo, mais de quelle manière alors ? Était-ce un objet sexuel qui lui permettrait d'assouvir ses désirs ? Il frissonna et se reprit avec plus de sang froid comparé aux minutes précédentes.

S'il n'était pas amoureux, pourquoi éviter Ichigo durant une semaine ? C'est vrai, s'il n'éprouvait rien d'autre qu'une tentation sexuelle à l'égard de l'adolescent. Pourquoi se fatiguer des sentiments et de toutes ces questions inutiles ? Il aurait pu se comporter comme si de rien ne s'était passé et ainsi rester auprès du roux mais, comme un vulgaire gosse, il avait préféré jouer aux timides et éviter l'adolescent pendant une semaine entière !

_ Merde…Pesta-t-il. Ne sachant plus si c'était contre lui-même, pour sa négligence ou contre Ichigo pour lui faire ressentir ses émotions, et ces choses qui lui semblaient toutes mièvres. Pas d'amour, un homme puissant ne devait pas tomber dans ce piège de sentiments d'où n'en résultait finalement rien de bon. Comme une rose, beauté effarante en apparence…si l'on ôte ses pièges épineux.

Il arriva dans les locaux du scientifique et augmenta sa pression spirituelle pour faire sortir les fraccions et l'octava lui-même, pour alerter au maximum les personnes, signalant que la situation était épouvantable.

Szayel sortit d'une pièce derrière Aizen : la porte automatique coulissa, il remonta ses lunettes nerveusement et demanda affolé à son seigneur :

_ Mais-…Mais seigneur ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie…?

Szayel avait senti la pression de son seigneur et se demandait quel était le sens de tout cela ! Il était face au dos d'Aizen et s'apprêta à poser des questions :

_ Votre pression spirituelle a brouillé notre système de sécurité, tué les plus faibles hollows…et même les quelques prisonniers très receptifs à l'énergie spirituelle sont devenus complètement fous ou encore plus retardés qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant ! La population est en alerte également… ! Dites-moi qu-…

Il se stoppa en voyant le prince Ichigo. Le prince dans les bras du seigneur qui l'étreignait si fermement.

Il réajusta une mèche à cause de la nervosité et il commençait à transpirer. Que se passait-il ? Qu'était-il arrivé au rouquin pour être dans un état pareil ?

Il lâcha le bloc-note électronique qu'il avait dans les mains :

_ Mon dieu…que s'est-il passé… ?

Il s'empressa de toucher le pouls d'Ichigo puis, avec une petite lampiole, il ouvrit une paupière dilatée. Il fallait voir ça de plus près en le mettant de suite sur la table d'examen médicaux. Il saisit Ichigo des bras de son seigneur sans discussion, la situation n'était pas aux dialogues et paroles inutiles. Pourtant, quelque chose l'arrêta net.

_ Seigneur…qu'est ce qui vous prend… ? Fulmina Szayel sans le vouloir. S'il ne s'occupait pas d'Ichigo tout de suite, sa vie prendrait fin également… ! Mais les faits étaient là.

Si le scientifique portait Ichigo, la main que l'adolescent avait offerte à Sosuke quelques instants plus tôt était toujours serré par celui-ci. Le brun tenait la main de son tendre Ichigo et il refusait de la lâcher… Il entendait, il était bien conscient qu'il devait laisser Szayel faire son travail et parvenir à faire réveiller Ichigo pour qu'il ait le plaisir de voir les magnifiques pupilles ambres briller de joie… mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher sa main. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas !

_ Sa pression artérielle est inquiétante… ! Alors s'il vous plait, lâchez-le ! Il faut se dépêcher… ! Éclata le scientifique, pourtant aucune réponse de la part du brun. Rien. Un regard mauve, qui ne regardait que le visage d'Ichigo et sa main qui ne quittait pas celle du rouquin, mais qui au contraire, se resserait davantage.

Aizen restait toujours aussi muet, fixe. Il n'entendait pas ou plus ce qui se disait et gardait juste la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne, croyant que c'était le lien qu'il ne devait pas briser au risque de perdre Ichigo pour toujours. C'était si soudain de voir l'adolescent souffrir dans ses bras… Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, car il avait le sentiment que ce serait la dernière fois et qu'également… plus rien ne serait pareil par la suite.

Les fraccions du scientifique s'agitaient partout et Szayel allait vraiment perdre contenance. Enfin, quelque chose désamorça la situation, lorsque quelqu'un sépara d'une traite les deux mains liées. L'homme à la chevelure rose resta assez déboussolé par cette apparition mais en profita pour s'éloigner et appeler les fraccions tous à leur poste. Il déposa Ichigo sur la table d'examen et commença les modalités habituelles. Aizen avait toujours gardé sa main en suspend, la main d'Ichigo n'était plus dans la sienne…

C'était Grimmjow qui avait séparé Ichigo et son seigneur. Non seulement parce que Szayel devait soigner Ichigo…mais parce qu'il ne supportait plus de voir la main de l'adolescent dans celle de son maître, plutôt que la sienne. Il renifla bruyamment en enfouissant les mains dans les poches, s'approchant d'une vitrine d'où il pouvait voir la salle d'opération. Szayel ne faisait vraiment pas semblant, chaque fraccion avait un poste bien précis, et tous les appareils étaient en marche, évaluant les symptômes d'Ichigo.

Aizen finit par cligner des yeux lentement, puis son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Grimmjow l'avait séparé d'Ichigo… ? Il voulait égorger Grimmjow mais… il se stoppa et observa à travers la vitre Ichigo presque inerte. Cela le fit frissoner d'effroi.

De son côté, Szayel notait la pression artérielle basse du roux, et d'autres symptômes assez anormaux. Une fièvre, et des plaintes sortaient de la bouche de l'adolescent inconscient. Mais le plus inquiétant était qu'il se dégageait quelque chose… ressemblant à une energie… une aura similaire à celle d'un hollow. Impossible. L'adolescent serait une sorte d'hybride… ?

Il ne savait pas quoi penser, sauf que c'était la chose la plus intriguante qu'il n'ait jamais étudiée. Heureusement, il parvint à rétablir un état plutôt stable chez l'orangé. Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant un bout de temps… Il faudrait lui changer ses vêtements et le mettre dans une chambre avec les soins optimaux.

Il espérait vraiment que tout rentre dans l'ordre, pour que sa tête reste sur ses épaules…

Xxx

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo était dans sa chambre toujours plongé dans une profonde léthargie. Et bien sûr, les plus inquiets essayaient de ne pas montrer leur angoisse. Peine perdu, Aizen Sosuke était mortellement silencieux et avait constamment le regard noir même en buvant son thé. Grimmjow était… plus irascible encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

Aizen voulait à tout prix revoir Ichigo… surtout ses beaux yeux et ce sourire irrésistible.

Il était là depuis quelques minutes, devant le chevet d'Ichigo, dans sa propre chambre où des appareils semblables à ceux des hôpitaux et d'autres gadgets de Szayel étaient disposés. Il avait les mains jointes et réfléchissait en regardant le visage neutre d'Ichigo. Szayel n'était sûr de rien. Rien n'expliquait l'évanouissement et le coma dans lequel Ichigo était plongé. Il se sentait responsable. Il ricana intérieurement… et maintenant que pouvait-il faire ? Il se sentait si _inutile_ et cela il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il soupira et finalement parla. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il voulait parler. De tout, de rien… D'un coup, il se disait qu'il devait des explications.

Ichigo ne les entendrait sûrement pas, mais autant parler, faire quelque chose :

_ Du fil à retordre…ça oui… C'est la seconde fois que je crains pour ta vie… Les adolescents ne tiennent vraiment pas en place… !

Il marqua un arrêt et soupira :

_J'aimerais que tu puisses m'entendre… Est-ce que tu sais seulement que je suis près de toi… ?

Il tripatouillait les pans de ses vêtements non pas par nervosité mais plus pour ne pas se laisser aller… à ses pulsions.

_ Tu sais… Je te dois des excuses, Ichigo… il y a une semaine, je revenais de mon voyage… celui où je t'avais dit que j'allais régler, certaines affaires… Pendant ce voyage, j'étais censé éliminer des vaisseaux Tenshis… mais, eux n'étaient pas là pour se battre.

Il tenta de sourire et de paraître décontracté en levant les yeux au ciel :

_ Cette idiote, comment s'appelait-elle… la capitaine Soi Fon ! Nous nous sommes battus… mais rien de sérieux, juste le temps de croiser le fer rapidement… et puis… elle m'a donné une pièce contenant un message hollographique…

Cette fois, parler était devenu plus difficile. Ce qu'il allait dire était quelque chose… qu'il était censé garder comme un secret et qu'Ichigo ne devait pas connaître :

_ Une guerre va éclater… Non, c'est la guerre déjà actuellement… les attaques peuvent commencer à l'instant où je te parle, peut être la minute d'après… ou dans une semaine… Ils seront sans pitié et nous non plus…

Il matérialisa son sabre dans sa main, sans l'intention de blesser Ichigo mais plutôt pour montrer qu'il était résolu à le protéger comme il s'en était fait la promesse. Il devait honorer sa promesse, déjà qu'il se sentait assez coupable pour son état… Les choses devenaient plus compliquées au fur et à mesure. Mais, il devait vaincre les Tenshis, pour pouvoir instaurer une vie où le monde ne serait plus séparé en deux mais vivrait réuni, où les gens apprendraient enfin le sens du mot « solidarité » et où les stupides règles et utopies fondées par les Tenshis cesseraient au plus vite. Pour fabriquer un nouveau monde pour Ichigo, pour voir ses yeux pétiller de joie… il fallait détruire l'actuel et le remodeler à sa manière.

Projet ambitieux qui _devait_ aboutir.

_ Je ne veux plus attendre. Demain… nous attaquerons, et ces insectes qui t'ont enlevés le bonheur goûteront à mon sabre…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt une fois encore, et il se leva avec le cœur plus léger.

Doucement, il se baissa. Il fallait le faire… C'était ce qui lui porterait sûrement chance et il devait à tout prix le faire. C'était vital. Il n'avait pu le faire il y a une semaine mais là, il devait vraiment l'embrasser. Il esquissa un petit sourire alors que ses lèvres s'approchaient de celles du roux. Espérait-il que la belle au bois dormant se réveille par le simple baiser du prince charmant ?

Absurde.

Il posa une main sur la joue d'Ichigo, il ferma les yeux et… hésita. Sa main glissa à côté de la joue d'Ichigo et ses lèvres n'embrassèrent pas les lèvres de l'orangé mais dérivèrent plutôt sur sa joue. Inutile de savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça, Aizen l'ignorait. C'était un simple petit baiser enfantin mais qui sonnait comme un au revoir. Un baiser, empli de regrets.

_ Seigneur des Akumas, dirigeant d'une armée de soldats, d'espadas, et je n'ose même pas t'embrasser… Pouffa-t-il à cause de l'absurdité de la scène

_Du fil à retordre, ça oui… Tu m'en donnes… Ichigo ? Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre… ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'allais faire… ?

Il répéta la phrase qu'il lui avait dite précédemment en la modifiant. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, il chuchota presque avec regrets :

_J'aimerais que tu ne puisses pas m'entendre… Que tu ne saches pas que ce que j'allais faire…

Puis il sortit un objet. C'était une montre gousset en or elle brillait. Il en prenait soin depuis maintenant douze années. Toujours réglée à la bonne heure la montre présentait un cadran en verre où l'on pouvait voir, à travers, les aiguilles. Il disposa la montre dans la main pâle du rouquin en susurrant doucement :

_ Ta mère était… une personne douce et bienveillante, une mère dévouée. Elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à protéger ses enfants même au prix de sa propre vie. Ceci est la seule chose qui te raccroche à elle… Je suis vraiment désolé, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu dois savoir mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses entendre… Tu vas te réveiller seul avec ce présent dans la main sans savoir à qui il aura appartenu… et moi, je serai au milieu d'un champ de bataille…

Pour le seigneur des Akumas, le moment n'était pas encore venu pour expliquer l'histoire, la profession de ses parents et ce qui s'était réellement produit il y a douze ans. Il lui en parlerait lorsqu'il aurait toute l'attention d'Ichigo.

Aizen lâcha la main d'Ichigo et toucha quelques mèches orangées, capturant une dernière image, puis il sortit. Rapidement. S'il s'éternisait il ne serait plus capable de laisser Ichigo. S'il était resté auprès de lui, il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de vraiment l'embrasser

L'heure était venu pour lui de préparer les troupes. Un sourire presque sadique se forma sur ses lèvres…

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas goûté au sang et à l'engouement d'une bataille ?

X

Des grattes-ciel partout. Le monde avait l'air également inversé. C'était le paysage étrange dans lequel il se trouvait. Il tenait une épée, semblable à un couteau de boucher, devant une personne qui lui ressemblait. Un double… il était pareil. Mais ses cheveux étaient blanc, ses pupilles noires et dorées et le rictus qu'il affichait le rendait presque malade. Il ignorait où il était et cela l'énervait. Ichigo voulait retourner là où il se sentait en sécurité !

_ S'tu crois que l'autre va venir t'aider… Ricana-t-il. T'peux plus t'échapper… _I-chi-go_ !

Ichigo fit une moue de dégoût, son prénom prononcé par ce monstre le répugnait…il y avait quelque chose de pourri, d'affreux dans cet être. Et il disait être lui ? Une blague de mauvais goût !

_ Qui es-tu ? Répéta une fois encore l'adolescent.

_ C'que t'es con… J'viens de t'le dire…

En un éclair son opposé n'était plus devant lui. Il se trouvait tout proche de lui et pointait la même arme qu'il possédait sur sa gorge :

_ Je suis toi… _I-chi-go_… Susurra-t-il, avant de se préparer à le frapper. Ichigo ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il ne bougeait pas il allait réellement mourir… Il tenait fermement son épée, il ne savait pas se battre… ses mains devenaient moites. Bon sang ! Il devait esquiver, bouger, _fuir_…

Ses jambes lui répondirent enfin lorsqu'il fit un pas en arrière. Mais son bras gauche avait sérieusement reçut beaucoup de dégats. Il était à genoux et haletait. Il avait mal, il allait vraiment perdre connaissance ou… mourir. Il allait mourir c'était certain. Et ses craintes étaient certifiées par le rire démoniaque et légèrement hystérique de son opposé :

_ Tsk ! Encore en train d'fuir ? J'vais devoir prendre ta place alors… j'veux pas d'un roi faiblard !

Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à ce charabia, mais était-il à ce point lâche ? Ichigo se releva en s'agrippant à son épée la respiration irrégulière tandis que l'autre le regardait avec dégout. Ichigo détestait ça… c'était comme s'il était comparé à un déchet. A un moins que rien…Toutes ces années à être protégé sans arrêt, gâté comme…un vulgaire gosse, et il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait rien faire, même pas se défendre lui-même.

Son double prit alors un air de pitié en croisant les bras… :

_ Awww… Pas c'regard…ce r 'gard de sous merde !

Il s'avança vers le roux et lui décocha un direct. L'adolescent poussa un râle de douleur, restant lamentablement au sol :

_ Hahaha ! C'quoi ça ? C'est tout ?‼ Ton p'tit cul de prince doit en avoir prit un gros coup ! Et je n'fais que commencer… J'vais te faire ressentir toutes ces émotions encore une fois…

Ichigo se tenait sur ses mains et releva la tête en serrant les dents, une grimace sur son visage comme s'il allait éclater en sanglot :

_Arr-ête… la douleur…

L'homme vêtu de blanc observa le jeune puis roua l'adolescent de coups de pieds :

_ La douleur, la peine, le désespoir ‼ Tu r'connais ces émotions ?

Ichigo ne pouvait pas nier. Il les reconnaissait ses émotions…comme auparavant lorsqu'il était chez les Tenshis. Ou lorsque sa mère, ses parents…sa famille avait trouvé la mort. Il serra les dents et ses mains formèrent des poings. Il s'en voulait…d'être aussi…

_ …Faible… je suis… faible… Murmura Ichigo, la gorge sèche en essayant de se relever une fois encore.

Son opposé resta interdit un moment avant de lui donner un autre coup pour l'envoyer valser plus loin :

_ Ouais.. ! T'as enfin compris ton problème… T'es pas aussi con que j'croyais… seulement c'est cette faiblesse qui te cloue par terre comme une larve ! Hurla-t-il, avant de poursuivre avec un sourire effrayant :

_J'fais partie de toi, de ton âme… mais j'support'rai pas un roi aussi faible qu'toi… alors… j'vais te tuer et prendre ta place ! J'ai été gentil jusqu'à maintenant mais là les choses sérieuses et plus amusantes vont commencer… ‼

Ichigo ne ratait pas une miette de ce que disait le double, il se releva la vision trouble. Non ! Il devait rester éveillé. Il ressentait que cette fois l'ambiance était plus lourde. La mort était dans l'air.

Il ramassa son arme et… Où était son adversaire ? Il était là il y a peu et… il venait de le perdre de vue. Il commençait à paniquer, non… ! Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Il avait à peu près compris le but, s'il réussissait à combattre ce mégalomane il serait alors en paix. Ichigo sentit deux mains couvrir ses yeux…il paniqua pour de bon :

_ Qu'est ce qu-… ?

Il retint son souffle, les mains étaient douces.

_ _Ichigo…_

Cette voix ?

_ _Ichigo…mon Ichigo…_

Une voix féminine et douce comme le sucre, avenante et… il était certain de la connaître mais… il n'y croyait pas. Ichigo se retournait craintivement et la vit, aussi belle que dans ses plus lointains souvenirs. Il ne disait rien, il avait juste la gorge nouée par l'émotion et sans poser de questions il lâcha son arme et enlaça la femme en criant :

_ Maman ! Maman… est-ce que tu… mais comment tu… ? Commença Ichigo, il avait tant de choses à lui dire mais sur le moment il était trop surpris, trop heureux pour formuler une phrase complète.

La jeune femme regardait son fils avec amour et posa une main sur ses cheveux roux avec un sourire encore plus lumineux, Ichigo ne put se retenir de la serrer encore comme si elle allait s'échapper. Depuis la fois dernière il… il se sentait toujours autant coupable de sa mort :

_ Ma-maman… si tu savais comme… j'avais peur sans toi… je… je t'aime, Maman… Je ne veux plus que tu partes…

Ichigo retenait ses larmes et parlait en accéléré tandis que sa mère lui caressait tendrement ses cheveux roux.

_ J-je me suis senti coupable toutes ces années… ne p-pas t'avoir avec moi… j-je… je suis désolé…

Sa mère se contenta de sourire et de lui baiser le front laissant Ichigo sans voix, tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai… c'était trop réaliste. La chaleur de l'étreinte et le baiser maternel étaient juste trop réalistes. La femme lui parla doucement pour la seconde fois :

_Tu as grandi Ichigo… Je suis si fière de mon garçon…

Le rouquin serra encore une fois sa mère adorée dans ses bras, il se sentait si bien. Il était enfin… vraiment heureux. Sa mère le serrait d'ailleurs très fort elle aussi… Il semblait qu'il lui avait manqué. Mais les minutes passaient et il avait besoin de reprendre de l'air, l'étreinte devenait étouffante. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise mais ne dit rien, sa mère avait le droit d'être heureuse de revoir son fils.

Pourtant il avait de plus en plus mal, il ne tint plus et souffla :

_M-maman…tu serres trop fort…

Mais la situation devint plus alarmante lorsqu'il sentit des ongles se planter dans sa chair et il poussa un cri plaintif dans le but de prévenir sa mère, mais elle n'entendait rien. Ichigo étouffait de plus en plus, cette étreinte devenait horriblement inconfortable.

_ M-maman… tu… tu me fais mal… relâche-moi… Chuchota doucement Ichigo, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en criant.

_ Tu as grandi mon fils… mon Ichigo… tu as tellement grandi… répétait la femme comme un mantra en serrant l'adolescent toujours autant qui était effrayé par l'attitude anormal de sa mère. Il saisit l'épaule de sa mère pour la secouer et comme il ne voyait aucune réaction positive il essaya de se défaire de cette étreinte.

_ Tu as grandis Ichigo… sans nous…

Ichigo arrêta de gesticuler et regarda le visage de sa mère, puis… du liquide colorer ses vêtements.

Du sang. Sa mère pleurait des larmes de sang. Finis le regard bienveillant et le sourire, il y avait des yeux vides de toute émotion et ses lèvres tremblaient :

_ Tu as grandi sans nous Ichigo… tu nous as tués… tu as tué ta mère… C'est de ta faute… C'est de ta faute si nous sommes morts… C'est entièrement de ta faute… !

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que sa mère le cloua au sol avec deux mains autour de son cou.

Il suffoquait sous la poigne de sa mère. Était-ce véridique ? Tout le monde était donc mort par sa faute ? Il était celui qui les avait tous condamnés ? Ichigo fixait le visage de sa mère qui serrait son cou… il allait rester là et accepter sa mort ? Pourquoi pas… s'il était bien celui qui avait causé tout ce malheur alors il devait bien y perdre la vie lui aussi. Il vit son sabre à côté… il ferma les yeux.

La mort allait venir bientôt, et une mort donnée par un être cher à ces yeux : quoi de plus fabuleux ?

_ Tu as vécu ta propre petite vie… tranquillement sans nous ! Avec ces démons ! Avec ce Aizen et ce Grimmjow ! Ils nous ont remplacés Ichigo !

Cette fois Ichigo rouvrit les yeux, choqué. Son sang avait totalement gelé. C'était faux. Ichigo aimait ses parents, et ils seraient toujours dans son cœur. Il ne les avait pas remplacés.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était en colère. Contre lui-même… Il y a quelques secondes il aurait accepté sa mort mais penser à Sosuke et Grimmjow lui donnait une force surhumaine. Il se rendait compte que pendant tout le temps où il avait vécu chez les Akumas, ces deux-là avaient toujours veillé sur lui. A cette pensée, il serra la mâchoire.

Ichigo devait faire de même, il devait se relever et lui aussi protéger ce qu'il aimait.

_ So-suke… Grimmj… ow… souffla-t-il. Il tendit la main vers son sabre et fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire auparavant : avec le dos de son arme, il frappa l'épaule de sa mère… Mais était-elle vraiment réelle ?

_ Je ne vous ai…jamais remplacés… jamais… jamais je ne vous ai remplacés ! Hurla-t-il.

_ Ta faute… c'était ta faute… tu nous as tués Ichigo…

Ichigo regarda la femme s'avancer :

_ Tu nous as tués… Pourquoi ? Tu ne nous aimais plus… ?

_ N-non… tais-toi…

_ Tu nous as tous conduits à notre perte… tes mains sont souillées par notre sang… tu nous as tués, ta mère… ton père et tes sœurs… elles étaient si jeunes pourtant…

_ Tais-toi ‼

_ Elles étaient si jeunes, deux petites filles adorables Ichigo…

_ Non ‼ C'est…FAUX ‼

La femme se redressa lentement alors qu'Ichigo fonça sur elle sans demander son reste. Il la transperça.

Il caressa quelques mèches de cheveux et parla, la gorge nouée :

_Vous étiez là… toujours auprès de moi… dans les moments les plus affreux…

La jeune femme se contenta de fixer l'adolescent…sa voix tremblait mais peu à peu il retrouvait confiance :

_ Je n'ai pas été capable de vous protéger… c'est vrai… si seulement j'avais été plus fort, plus intelligent… j'aurais pu… mais je ne commettrai pas la même erreur… tu vois, Sosuke et Grimmjow ne vous ont pas remplacés mais ce sont des personnes qui comptent pour moi… alors, je vais les protéger… je ne faillirai pas, je les protégerai même au péril de ma propre vie, je serai fort.

La femme sourit, et cette apparence s'évapora pour voir en réalité son double. C'était une illusion, sa mère n'était pas réelle. C'était juste cet opposé qui lui avait fait ce coup assez fourbe. Ichigo retira son épée et s'éloigna tandis que l'albinos ricana :

_ « _Je vais les protéger…_ »?_ Je serai fort…_»? Bien bien… j'croyais pas que tu t'mettrais dans ces états rien qu'pour eux… ! Mais avoue qu'les choses deviennent plus intéressantes !

_ La comédie a assez duré… ! Tu disais vouloir me tuer ? Et bien, je t'attends et je ne fuirai plus ! Je ne ferai jamais marche arrière… je combattrai pour protéger ce qui est essentiel… !

_ T'parles beaucoup… ! Mais t'sais rien encore du pouvoir de Zangetsu !

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et ressera la poigne qu'il avait sur son arme :

_ Zangetsu… ?

Cette réaction fit décrocher un énième sourire psychotique sur le visage de son adversaire, alors qu'il saisit la bande qui entourait le manche de l'épée en la faisant tournoyer :

_Cette épée que tu tiens s'appelle Zangetsu. Son pouvoir est immense si l'on sait correctement s'en servir… Comme ça !

Il lança une attaque fulgurante, un faisceau de lumière bleuté vers lui. Ichigo voulut reculer mais il se retint…il devait partir de l'avant. Il devait être fort… si lui et l'albinos possédaient la même arme alors il devait lui aussi pouvoir faire la même attaque non ? Il ferma les yeux et leva Zangetsu en l'air…

De toutes ses forces, il cria :

_ Je vais... protéger ‼

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hé bé, c'est comme ça que ça se termine :D si vous voulez une suite rapide, pressez le bouton reviewer :D Kankan sera content :3

Roooh, et une edit de ma part ; Petit supplément dessiné pendant la nuit (ça fait deux heure que je sniffe les grains de café pour rester éveiller, c't'une torture!)

http : / / gongin . / art / Staying-in-Your-arms-214534354

(n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces) :D

Peace mes canetons!


	9. Je déteste cette attente !

Oléééé, il est tard mais je propose un chapitre encore une fois, remplit d'amuuuur et de rivalité ! Oh oh oh !

Celui qui postera la 109 ème reviews (parce que le 9 c'est mon chiffre :3) reçevra un OS avec le couple de son choix, il choisira la situation etc.

Bêta reader : Crazyitachi :3 Big bisous à toi (je sais que tu n'est pas un radar, mais tu assures quand même)

Pairing : AixIchixGrim

Bleach©Tite Kubo

Oh et pour ceux qui viennent à la JE ce samedi, j'y serai avec une pancarte avec écrit "Cherry Duck" si l'envie vous prend de me voir en chair et en os, je serai là!

Bref,

**Enjoy !**

**To Be A Bad Boy**

**Je déteste cette attente !**

_ Alors ? Votre rapport, Capitaine Soi Fon ?

La jeune femme s'avança et parla calmement. Ils étaient dans une salle où seulement Yamamoto, elle et d'autres capitaines se trouvaient :

_ Nous sommes rentrés en contact avec les Akumas et je me suis même battue contre leur chef, Aizen Sosuke. Le message holographique a été transféré dans le camp ennemi tout comme vous l'aviez souhaité, Maître Yamamoto. Les Akumas semblent eux-aussi motivés pour l'affrontement tout comme leur chef qui dit être paré pour la guerre.

Yamamoto se leva et observa par la fenêtre le ciel bleu toujours aussi resplendissant, il fallait réunir les guerriers également car la situation était de grande envergure. La guerre avait déjà commencé… à partir du moment où Aizen avait écouté le message holographique, la guerre était déclarée entre ces deux mondes totalement opposés. Il se retourna vers le capitaine Soi fon et fronça les sourcils :

_ C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, Capitaine ?

Soi Fon resta figée, imperturbable et répondit négativement de la tête. Elle incita ses hommes, qui se tenaient derrière elle, à apporter quelque chose. Lorsque les hommes revinrent, ils traînaient avec eux une personne apparemment inconsciente. Yamamoto releva un sourcil :

_ Un otage… ?

_ Cet Akuma nous a rapporté pas mal d'informations intéressantes… Déclara-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers l'homme et lui asséna un coup de pied dans l'estomac le menaçant pour qu'il parle :

_ Raconte ! Raconte ce que tu sais… Je veux que ça sorte de ta bouche, Akuma !

L'otage bégaya des choses incompréhensibles et Soi fon allait perdre patience :

_ Parle plus fort sinon je te jure que tu croupiras dans un trou rempli de vers pour le restant de ta vie !

L'homme tomba par terre et releva doucement la tête avant d'articuler :

_ T-Tenshi… ce Tenshi qui est venu… est encore vi-vivant… Il est le prince d-de notre pays et s-sous la surveillance du seigneur Aizen… et de l'espada… l-l'armée la plus puissante que le seigneur possède… Les guerriers s-sont numérotés de un à dix… numéro dix, Yammy… numéro neuf, Arroniero… puis… Szay-yel… Z-Zommari… numéro six…G-Grimmjow… Cinq, Nnoitra… Puis Ulqu-…iorra… Et les trois derniers… Harribel… Ba-rragan… et Stark… M-mais l-les plus proches d-du prince… et donc les p-plus réceptifs aux menaces contre la vie du j-jeune… sont Gri-mmjow… Ulquiorra…

Tout ce récit fut enregistré, Soi Fon étira alors un sourire :

_ Parfait. La faiblesse des Akumas est donc Ichigo Kurosaki. Nous pouvons les manipuler avec leur sentiments je vous propose un plan Maître, en attendant, fit-elle à ses hommes, envoyez ce sac puant dans un trou où il sera certain qu'il ne pourra pas s'échapper !

Soi fon toussota et reprit :

_ Nous pouvons lancer une provocation dès maintenant pour accélérer les choses, Maître, une petite bombe en direction de chez eux et les Akumas se rueront alors chez nous…

_ Mais s'ils viennent nous serons alors envahis ! Pesta Yamamoto, alors que Soi Fon semblait particulièrement confiante.

_ Alors qu'ils déplaceront leurs hommes chez nous, la protection pour ce qui concerne Kurosaki Ichigo sera moindre. Nous pourrions envoyer des personnes de confiance chez les Akumas récupérer Ichigo et manipuler Aizen et son armée en menaçant Ichigo de vie ou de mort… ils seront alors comme des proies, incapable de faire quoique ce soit ! Au creux de notre paume !

Yamamoto réfléchit longuement avant de déclarer :

_ Parfait, je vais convoquer des membres des Stars. Préparez notre armée, la réunion est terminée !

Acheva-t-il en frappant le sol de sa canne. Soi fon et les autres capitaines se retirèrent puis Yamamoto partit du côté de la fenêtre une fois encore, mais alors il finit par soupirer :

_ Je mise beaucoup d'espoir sur toi durant la guerre, ne me déçois pas…

Une personne se trouvait derrière le maître, son visage était illisible, et la silhouette se contenta de se pencher en avant pour prouver que le message était clair et qu'il ne faillerait pas.

Xxx

Une explosion. Une explosion dans la Torre de la Muerte très tôt ce matin dans le territoire Akuma et Aizen savait à l'avance ce que cela signifiait les Tenshis ne voulaient plus attendre. Une provocation de leur part pour écourter le délai de leur affrontement proche. Tous les prisonniers qui s'y trouvaient avaient finis carbonisés, mais ça c'était le dernier de ces soucis.

Sa préoccupation était Ichigo qui était dans un profond coma depuis hier et là encore il n'était toujours pas disposé à se réveiller. La nuit avait été épouvantable… Il avait ressenti plusieurs fluctuations de reiatsu dans la chambre du prince mais rien de montrait qu'il était en danger de mort ou qu'il allait se réveiller. Rien.

Juste une attente affreuse et des stupides Tenshis qui jouaient à la bombe.

Grimmjow n'avait rien non plus à faire à part attendre. Les Akumas étaient tous parés à ce qui allait suivre seulement il lui fallait faire encore une petite chose avant de quitter le territoire Akuma. Dans le palais il marchait à vive allure sans mettre les mains dans les poches de son hakama comme à son habitude, car sa nervosité actuelle ne pouvait pas lui permettre de garder les mains immobiles. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo… et rentra.

Il s'avança auprès du lit et Pantera se matérialisa avant de se poser à côté d'Ichigo.

_ On ne sait toujours pas ce qui lui arrive… ? Demanda Pantera.

Enfin, pourquoi demander ? Pantera était une partie de l'âme de son possesseur alors elle connaissait la réponse bien évidemment. Non. Personne ne savait ce qui lui arrivait personne ne pouvait résoudre ce mystère. Pantera voulait juste faire parler son maître devenu quasiment muet depuis qu'Ichigo était dans son profond coma.

Le bleuté observait juste la figure allongée et ne parlait pas, ne laissait transparaitre aucune autre émotion que le vide sur son visage. Il bougea sa main jusqu'à celle d'Ichigo, alors que Pantera le regardait faire sans rien dire afin de ne pas briser le moment. Si seulement Ichigo était simplement endormi… personne ne serait autant angoissé. Le seigneur Aizen et Grimmjow en première ligne.

Il serrait la main du roux et la relâcha subitement, avant qu'un rire tendu ne se fasse entendre.

_ Ça suffit maintenant…

Pantera vit son maître, elle voyait que la pression spirituelle du bleuté augmentait, qu'elle se faisait plus dangereuse. S'il continuait, cela aurait de sérieuses répercussions sur l'état de l'orangé :

_ Grimmjow ! C-calme-toi… Ichigo est encore…

_ Ça suffit ‼ Hurla d'un coup l'espada. Arrête tes conneries et réveille-toi ‼

Grimmjow saisit Ichigo par le col et le secoua comme une poupée de chiffon. Ichigo toujours dans son profond coma se laissait faire sans même bouger ou être conscient que son état inquiétait et rendait à moitié fou le Sexta. Il le secouait, hurlait, criait presque ! Il _priait_ presque pour qu'il ouvre les yeux et Pantera ne put rien faire d'autre que d'assister à ça.

_ Lève-toi ‼ Bordel… bouge ! T'crois que j'vais t'laisser ronfler encore longtemps ! T'crois que ça m'plait de t'voir comme ça ?‼

Les gestes étaient de plus en plus violents mais toujours aucune réaction de la part du Tenshi qui était toujours secoué par Grimmjow dont les paroles devenaient plus bruyante et dont le ton s'imprégnait d'un désespoir et d'une grande colère. Colère. Rage. Il ne supportait plus ça… Grimmjow, ne supportait pas l'état d'Ichigo. Qu'attendait le roux pour se réveiller ? Trouvait-il amusant de le torturer comme ça ?

_ Ça fait mal crétin ‼ Tu m'fais mal… à rester comme ça… Ouvre-les yeux bordel de merde ‼ Ouvre-les ‼

Grimmjow leva le poing en l'air, alors que Pantera resta totalement pantoise. Le bleuté ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Tout prenait une tournure alarmante !

_Il ne va pas faire ça…?_

_ Bouge…bouge… ‼

Il frappa la joue de l'orangé. Du sang coula du menton et une rougeur commença à se former.

Ichigo était toujours dans son coma, et Grimmjow regretta son geste. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris à l'instant… ? Si Ichigo était allongé comme ça il ne devait pas le prendre pour responsable, la seule fautive… c'était son incapacité à le protéger comme il s'en était fait la promesse.

Il enlaça le rouquin. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Il était totalement inutile.

_ Pourquoi… tu m'fais faire de ces choses… ? Pourquoi bordel… tu t'réveilles pas… j'perds les pédales sans toi…

Sous les yeux de Pantera complètement affolée, Grimmjow étreignit plus encore Ichigo quand une seconde pression spirituelle fit son apparition. La porte n'était plus et les yeux du bleuté sortirent de leur orbite lorsqu'il sentit une poigne puissante sur son cou. Il fut contraint de lâcher Ichigo qui retomba sur le lit.

Des yeux violets le fusillaient.

Aizen reprenait un peu sa respiration comme s'il s'était dépêché de venir ici en vitesse, le regard… effrayant. Meurtrier. Définitivement, Grimmjow regrettait de s'être laissé aller... Sa pression spirituelle avait dû alerter pas mal de personnes.

_ Que crois-tu faire… ?

Grimmjow était oppressé par l'aura de son maître, mais il ne voulait plus être celui qui croulerait à genou ! Il fallait qu'il réagisse et rapidement : son cou fut lâché par Aizen qui à présent exerçait une pression rien qu'avec sa main, comme une main invisible qui compressait la gorge du bleuté. Il avait la main tendue vers Grimmjow et petit à petit formait un poing. L'espada avait les pieds qui décollaient du sol et rester conscient devenait tâche ardue. Aizen le faisait léviter en serrant son cou sans même le toucher, preuve que ses pouvoirs étaient vraiment puissants.

Mais sa volonté… sa volonté de ne plus être le plus faible, n'être qu'un pantin aux mains de son seigneurs lui donna une nouvelle force qu'il utilisa pour refaire matérialiser Pantera en sabre dans sa main, et placer son épée tout près du cou d'Aizen. Un simple geste et il pourrait le tuer. Aizen avait arrêté ses gestes et vit le sabre près de son cou : du sang perlait légèrement d'une petite entaille.

Un sourire malsain naquit sur les lèvres du seigneur des Akumas, il relâcha la pression que très légèrement et constata presque :

_ Et alors ? Qu'attends-tu ? Je ne suis pas encore mort Grimmjow.

Le bleuté lança un regard meurtrier vers Aizen. Oh non, il n'avait absolument pas peur de tuer le brun. En réalité, ce qui l'empêchait de décapiter son supérieur était une raison complètement différente. Pas parce qu'il avait peur, non :

_ I-il s'trouve qu'j'ai pas envie qu'Ichi pleure pour un bâtard… ! Articula-t-il faiblement, mais avec un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme, rien que pour faire enrager le brun. Et sa réponse eut l'effet attendu lorsque tout sourire disparu de son visage, au lieu de ça, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il jura entre les dents :

_ Espèce de petit-…

_ Ça suffit t-toutes ces conneries ! Tout c'qui t'intéresses c'est d'mettre Ichi dans ton pieu… Mais avant, j'te préviens qu'avec moi dans les parages ça s'ra compliqué !

Si les regards pouvaient tuer Grimmjow serait mort, à l'instant. Comment… Comment cet impertinent osait penser quelque chose d'aussi immonde ? Et Grimmjow savourait cet instant, de pouvoir tenir tête à son supérieur, de pouvoir lui avouer ce qu'il pensait réellement, de pouvoir le faire sortir de ses gonds rien que pour le plaisir ! Hors de question de s'arrêter maintenant, il devait le pousser à bout :

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? D'quoi avez-vous peur, _Votre Altesse _? Vous arrivez plus à vous contrôler ?

Aizen matérialisa son sabre. Oh, il voulait juste le lapider et le faire taire, mais était-ce une bonne chose à faire ? La guerre allait bientôt débuter, causer des tensions au sein du groupe était-ce vraiment la bonne chose à faire ? Grimmjow continuait de le provoquer de son côté :

_ Vous voulez m'étriper ? Vous voulez m'découper ? Et puis quoi ? Cacher les restes dans un endroit sûr ?

Aizen mentirait s'il disait non, car là maintenant étriper ce vaurien n'était plus une si mauvaise idée. Le bleuté continua dans sa tirade :

_ C'un joli plan… à un détail près, S_eigneur…_

Il allait vraiment le tuer pensait Aizen dont le sabre se dirigeait dangereusement sur le visage de son subordonné, tandis que Grimmjow perdait son sourire et continuait la voix plus basse et moins assurée :

_ Parc'que quand Ichi vous r'gardera dans les yeux…

Prononcer le prénom Ichigo n'était pas un tabou pour Aizen, en réalité entendre ce nom suffisait à compléter l'homme qu'il était, à combler sa solitude. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de son rival en quelque sorte, et de savoir que l'adolescent était encore dans le coma finirent de l'achever. Il pointa son sabre pile sur la joue du sexta où était présent son masque.

Il était généreux et quand il s'apprêtait à tuer quelqu'un il le laissait toujours finir, histoire que celui-ci n'ai pas de regrets :

_ Quand il vous r'gardera, y'aura un truc de cassé dans son r'gard causé par mon absence…

Aizen n'eut pas vraiment les mots adéquats pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, comme un idiot, en voyant les gouttes de sueurs perler sur le visage du sexta et ses traits légèrement crispés. Il ne s'en rendait compte, que maintenant. Bon sang !

Grimmjow était lui _aussi_, amoureux d'Ichigo.

Il pourrait le tuer… Il pourrait pour éliminer la concurrence, mais il baissa son sabre et relâcha la pression. Alors que le bleuté resta un moment étonné par cet élan de générosité. Il eut un rire amer :

_ Et alors… vous m'tuez pas ?

Ça se produisit très vite, l'espada n'avait rien vu venir.

Le sabre d'Aizen se planta juste à deux centimètres de lui, dans le mur. Il réprima un tremblement alors que le brun dématérialisa son sabre avant de dire très lentement, le mauve disparaissant progressivement de ses yeux :

_ Il se trouve que je n'ai pas envie qu'Ichigo pleure pour un _bâtard_… Déclara platement Aizen, avant de s'éloigner du bleuté et réarranger les couvertures d'Ichigo.

Il ramassa la montre gousset et vérifia s'il n'y avait rien de cassé, puis il saisit la main de l'endormi et y plaça à nouveau la montre. Il referma doucement la paume, et son regard se posa sur la joue d'Ichigo où un hématome avait fait son apparition.

Il se retourna vers Grimmjow pour lancer un de ses regards meurtriers pour ensuite darder à nouveau son regard sur le plus jeune. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors, sans surprise pour les deux hommes. Szayel avait l'air irrité et inquiet, accompagné d'Ulquiorra :

_ S-seigneur ! Votre aura pouvait se ressentir à l'autre bout du palais ! Vous savez que l'état du prince est une priorité ! s'exclama le huitième espada, en s'avançant rapidement vers le lit, alors qu'Ulquiorra, mains enfouies dans son hakama, fixait le lit et la joue blessée.

Il ne bougea pas, sauf son regard qui se dirigea vers le bleuté. D'instinct, le quatrième savait que ce crétin avait encore fait des siennes.

_ Seigneur Aizen, il n'y a aucun doute que ce déchet ait encore fait quelque chose allant à votre encontre et à celle du prince, dois-je m'en débarrasser ? Finit-il, en posant sa main sur son sabre.

_ Ulquiorra ?

L'espada resta un peu étonné, le ton du seigneur était étrange. Il s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur le cœur comme signe d'allégeance :

_ Seigneur ?

_ Envoie un message à toute l'Espada, et préviens-les que dans une heure nous seront partis en direction des Tenshis… sauf Szayel.

Ulquiorra leva la tête, tandis que Szayel demeurait lui aussi surpris, plus pour très longtemps car leur supérieur expliqua :

_ Il restera ici pour veiller sur l'état d'Ichigo… Si des intrus viennent, tue-les sans hésitations, claqua la voix de Sosuke. Son intuition lui disait qu'il devait au moins laisser un espada rester auprès d'Ichigo. Le choix le plus judicieux serait Szayel, il aurait besoin d'Ulquiorra et de Grimmjow pour la bataille. Szayel souleva alors une question plutôt pertinente :

_ Et s'il se réveille ?

_ Dans ce cas, dis-lui… que je serai bientôt de retour, déclara-t-il, essayant de paraître le plus naturel.

_Pourvu juste que je puisse revoir ses beaux yeux…_Pensa-t-il distraitement, alors qu'il sortit, accompagné des deux espadas.

Comme prévu, Ulquiorra convoqua toute l'espada au point de rendez-vous. Personne ne manqua à l'appel sauf le huitième, mais il avait ses propres ordres à accomplir.

Aizen avait perdu patience. Les vaisseaux opérationnels, les pilotes en place, et maintenant l'attente. Les affrontements ne commenceraient pas demain, dans une semaine ou dans un mois. Non, il irait chez les Tenshis et il les tuerait tous. Sa décision était irréversible, il n'attendrait plus une seconde de plus. Tous ces petits vauriens périraient, ces dirigeants se prenant pour gardiens de la paix et qui n'étaient en réalité que des gens corrompus et totalement fous mourraient tous. Et surtout, Aizen voulait rencontrer une personne particulière. Celui qui disait être le père d'Ichigo, celui qui n'avait fait qu'insuffler de la souffrance à son fils.

Il serra les poings.

_Sosuke !_

Il frissonna et se retourna. Rien, juste les pilotes assis à leur poste. Il avait vraiment cru l'entendre, la voix d'Ichigo. Il posa une main sur son front et réprima un rire douloureux. Il devenait fou, c'était officiel. Ichigo n'était pas là, il était dans sa chambre avec Szayel. Il respira un bon coup pour évacuer la tension.

Il espérait que les Tenshis étaient préparés à toutes attaques ennemies, car à présent rien n'arrêterait les Akumas.

Les démons étaient réveillés. Poussés par la joie de tuer, et de voir le sang gicler.

Xxx

_ Tu m'laisses encore des ouvertures !

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? A se battre avec son opposé dont les coups devenaient plus précis et plus virulents ? Il ne savait pas, il avait perdu toute notion du temps, de durée. Il combattait, et apprenait. Imitait les attaques de son semblable et il reconnaissait que les leçons portaient leurs fruits. Son épée qui semblait lourde au départ était plus légère et facile à manier, comme son cœur dont un gros poids avait été retiré.

Son double frappait, toujours avec dextérité et ce visage psychotique. Ichigo avait bien fini par s'y habituer et s'était fait à l'idée que ce type était définitivement tordu.

Là, une attaque qu'il pouvait parer. Un rire se fit entendre :

_ Bah ça alors ! T'apprends vite ! Mais t'en es encore qu'au stade du bac à sable comparé à moi ! Ricana-t-il avant d'attaquer sans laisser du répit à l'orangé.

Un mal de tête fit perdre l'équilibre du roux pendant quelques secondes, l'occasion était parfaite pour son opposé blanc, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela il avait arrêté d'attaquer Ichigo, pour lever les yeux au ciel :

_ On dirait que ça barde à l'extérieur… !

Ses maux de têtes d'estompèrent petit à petit mais Ichigo restait un peu désorienté, et ce que disait l'autre l'interpela. « L'extérieur » ? De quoi voulait-il parler ? De… dehors ? Avec les Akumas ?

_ C'est quoi cette histoire d'extérieur… ?

_ Hum…

L'homme fit mine de réfléchir avant de sourire :

_Ben…t'as l'air un peu paumé depuis tout à l'heure alors j'vais t'expliquer ! Ça t'fera un p'tit break !

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, je suis en pleine forme !

Son double fixa l'orangé attentivement, avant de planter son sabre au sol :

_ Tes jambes tremblent, admet qu't'as b'soin d'une pause… Profites-en, j'vais être bref !

Réticent d'abord, Ichigo posa « Zangetsu » au sol et s'assit en silence, prêt à écouter les quelques explications que ce dégénéré, comme il le qualifiait, pourrait lui fournir. Ichigo baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui tremblaient également. Finalement cet imbécile avait raison il était réellement rétamé !

Bon autant faire les choses dans l'ordre, pensa l'orangé :

_ D'abord je veux que tu m'expliques où je suis…

_ Dans l'monde intérieur !

L'expression d'Ichigo fit rire l'homme vêtu de blanc, cette expression peinte sur le visage de l'adolescent était désopilante ! Il comprit bien sûr qu'il lui fallait être plus précis dans ses explications, histoire qu'Ichigo n'ait pas une tête totalement perdue.

_ Dans ton esprit s'tu préfères ! Le temps s'écoule de manière différente, une heure à l'extérieur c'est comme si tu passais un mois ici ! C'est aussi ton p'tit jardin secret en gros, le temps reflète tes émotions et c'monde est c'lui où tu peux te réfugier… enfin, avec moi ça s'ra dur de pouvoir vraiment s'relaxer vu qu'j'essaierai de te tuer !

Ichigo fit la moue, avouant vraiment que les plaisanteries de son semblable n'étaient pas drôles, et lui-même n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ces blagues sordides. Ichigo reprit alors calmement :

_ Donc, je suis dans mon esprit… je me bats avec une version modifiée de moi-même… mon épée s'appelle Zangetsu et je viens de ressentir quelque chose venant de l'extérieur. Génial, tu crois que je vais gober quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

_ T'es l'type qui croit que ce qu'il voit, ben… Voyons ce qui s'passe à l'extérieur alors !

Le sol du gratte-ciel laissa apparaitre une vision de Grimmjow en train de frapper Ichigo. Puis le bleuté serra l'orangé, toujours dans le coma, dans ses bras en s'excusant. Cette scène se produisit sous les yeux d'Ichigo qui fixait le sol. Le sol devint ensuite flou pour laisser apparaître une autre scène :

_ Sosuke… ! Cria presque Ichigo, il posa sa main sur le sol mais il ne sentait rien, il ne touchait rien. Il entendait juste ce que le brun disait et les paroles claquèrent à ses oreilles comme plusieurs tambours.

_Envoie un message à toute l'Espada, et préviens-les que dans une heure nous seront partis en direction des Tenshis…_

Non, il n'avait pas dit ça. Ichigo fixait le sol avec l'image de Sosuke qui continuait de parler :

_Il restera ici pour veiller sur l'état d'Ichigo… Si des intrus viennent, tue-les sans hésitations._

_Dis-lui… que je serai bientôt de retour…_

Ils allaient chez les Tenshis.

Les Akumas, l'Espada tout entière allaient chez les Tenshis. Ils étaient en guerre, ces deux camps préparaient une guerre et lui, personne ne l'avait mis au courant. C'était la guerre, à l'heure qu'il était et Sosuke était en route pour tuer les Tenshis. Ichigo ne se posa pas les questions triviales comme : pourquoi vont-ils chez les Tenshis ? Ou encore, pourquoi les Akumas et les Tenshis se détestent tant ?

Non, les seules questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres étaient totalement différentes :

_ Pourquoi… personne ne m'a rien dit… ? Pourquoi je suis le seul à… p-pourquoi j'ai été mis à l'écart… ?

Son double choisit ce moment pour parler :

_ J'sais pas ! 'voulaient pas d'un boulet ! J'aurais été comme ça à leur place, j't'aurais pas pris avec moi !

_ La ferme ! Hurla Ichigo.

Doucement l'orangé se releva en ramassant son épée avant de se retourner, son dos face à son double. Il baissa ses yeux sur son épée et parla plus calmement :

_ Pourquoi mon arme porte un nom ?

_ Une chose qu'tu dois savoir, c'est pas une arme mais un zanpakuto ! C'est pas un p'tit joujou banal, c'est quelque chose qui est vivante… ! Une entité, quelque chose qui possède une âme et qui est relié à toi ! L'zanpakuto c'est la moitié de ton âme… et t'es pas l'seul à en posséder un ! Aizen et Grimmjow, et l'reste d'l'Espada en possèdent !

Ichigo se retourna vers son opposé qui continuait de parler. Tout devenait de plus en plus intéressant, alors l'orangé n'en ratait plus une miette et buvait toutes ses paroles :

_ Y'a juste une p'tite différence sur l'utilisation des pouvoirs du zanpakuto ! Toi, ou Aizen vous pouvez utiliser les pouvoirs d'votre zanpakuto alors qu'les arrancars libèrent leurs pouvoirs en mutant leur propre corps, mais j'parie qu't'as pas encore vu une version libérée alors t'peux pas comprendre !

_ Comment ça 'je peux pas comprendre' ? Tu as bien dit être moi, alors si je n'ai jamais vu de version libérée, toi non plus tu n'en as pas vue !

_ Tu sais pourquoi t'as atterri ici d'un coup ?

La question prit Ichigo au dépourvu. Comment avait-il atterri ici ?

_ Je sais pas, je me suis évanoui et…-

_ T'sais pourquoi tu t'es évanoui ? Ou attends, j'reformule correctement. T'sais à cause d'quoi tu t'es évanoui ?

Ichigo posa une main sur son front et réfléchit longuement avant d'avoir une sorte de déclic :

_ Je me rappelle, j'étais dans cette salle… ! Et y'avait cette pierre qui brillait dans le noir, je l'ai touchée et je suis tombé…mais quel est le rapport avec-

_ Cette pierre t'a donné du pouvoir ! La faculté de ressentir l'aura des autres, posséder un zanpakuto, et en supplément elle a créé ton opposé ! En plus d'être tout c'qui t'répugnes le plus réuni en une seule personne, j'possède aussi des connaissances plus développées que les tiennes !

Son opposé se releva, toujours ce sourire affreux sur son visage :

_ La pause est terminée ‼ Si t'veux rejoindre Aizen et Grimmjow, faudra que t'restes encore un peu et que tu m'battes ! D'ailleurs, j'en ai marre d'être doux 'vec toi ! Cette fois, j'vais mettre la vitesse supérieure !

Ichigo recula d'un pas en position défensive, alors que son double tendit son bras, pointant ainsi son zanpakuto contre Ichigo d'une manière dédaigneuse. Il cria, le ton empreint de folie :

_ BANKAI ‼

Xxx

ça y'est, les choses sont clarifiés maintenant :3 la baston va commencer, et Ichi fera une entrée...fracassante ! oh oh oh ! (faut que j'arrête avec ce rire)

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère poster la suite le plus rapidement avant d'aller en vacance pour au moins un mois !

Peace mes canetons !

**Cherry Duck**


	10. NA !

**Note D'Auteur**

Bonsoir, ou bonjour ça faisait un long moment je sais et malheureusement pas de chapitre. Non, plutôt un petit coup de gueule de ma part.

Ce message me servira à dire certaines choses que j'ai supporté trop longtemps et j'ai bien envie que ça cesse, puis je vous informerai de l'avancé de mes fics. Il y aura donc des bonnes nouvelles et des mauvaises mais ne désespérez pas !

En premier donc, vous êtes tous d'accord que j'écris. Jusqu'à là, rien de très choquant hein ? Si j'écris c'est avant tout pour moi, l'écriture est un excellent moyen de "se défouler", un moyen d'expression. Jusqu'à là, vous me comprenez. Ensuite, si l'on aime ce que j'écris je ne cache pas que ça fait énormément plaisir ! Si l'on n'aime pas, franchement je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec vos critiques, ça sera fichez le camp direct ! Vous vous demandez surement ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête et bien je vais vous dire : J'en ai marre.

Des reviews du style "j'aime pas Aizen" ou "je préfère Grimmjow, il est pas assez présent" J'en ai marre. Vous n'aimez pas ce que j'écris ? Barrez vous, vous n'aimez pas le pairing que j'adore, lisez autre chose. Sincèrement, mettre du temps à écrire et se faire détruire par un commentaire de ce style c'est rude. Il y a des tas de FC GrimxIchi, il y a des tas de fanfictions !

Internet regorge de GrimxIchi, moi j'essaie de bosser sur un couple que les gens voient comme nulle. Sans saveur. Pour ne pas dire, détesté et ce n'est pas évident. Les répliques du style "mais c'est qu'un gros ce salop ce personnage" ça devient lourd à un point. Je ne vous demande pas d'apprécier, je vous demande de respecter ce que je fais, des encouragements sont d'ailleurs les bienvenues.

Je suis la seule fautive c'est vrai. J'admets que je mets plus en avant le AixIchi alors que l'histoire est marqué GrimxIchi. C'est ma faute, alors pour réparer cela j'ai mis officiellement To Be A Bad Boy comme étant un AixIchi comme ça je n'aurais aucun reproche à me faire.

Ensuite, mon coup de gueule passé je tiens à dire qu'Homeworks qui je ne vous le cache pas, était une fic' qui marchait à tâtons a enfin un planning totalement établi le seul moyen d'arriver à la terminer, sera ma détermination et le temps que j'aurai à disposition.

Enfin, I'll take care Of You est LA fic qui vraiment met du temps côté mise à jour, j'en ai honte. Le planning est également établi et un troisième chapitre viendra prochainement.

Enfin sans ajouter autre chose,

A bientôt.

**Cherry-Duck**


	11. Je déteste la guerre !

Silence radio depuis un moment hein? Désolé désolé...j'ai commencé une autre fic' d'une autre série dernièrement, alors je concentre toute mon énergie sur ça. Mais heureusement, je sais prévoir certaines choses maintenant. Deux chap' TBABB étaient gardés au chaud depuis un moment. J'en poste un parce que je me suis dit "Vas-y, tu dois faire quelque chose..."

Donc ce chapitre a été écrit depuis un petit moment déjà, enfin j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Le dénouement approche les amies.

Je serais affreuse si je ne remerciais pas les personnes qui m'offrent leur soutient, merci encore vous êtes vraiment adorable!

Je vous souhaite quand même, en retard oui, mais une bonne année 2012 ! (vraiment à la bourre) en espérant que les choses s'améliorent, santé, prospérité, amour etc. Aller, sans plus attendre,

Enjoy !

**To Be A Bad Boy**

**Je ****déteste****la guerre!**

Ils étaient enfin parvenus à leur destination, l'autre bout de la planète.

Les Tenshis, être purificateurs se disaient-ils. Les vaisseaux ne se posèrent pas, la porte de l'engin suffit à s'ouvrir et les hommes sortaient un à un.

Leur aura lui permettait de marcher ou de rester en l'air, et ils pouvaient voir de là où ils se trouvaient, les Tenshis. Plantés au sol, toute une armée de plus d'une dizaine comme celle que Sosuke possédait. Avec au milieu, un vieil homme ridés qui maintenait fermement sa canne. Aizen observait l'armée scrupuleusement à la recherche de l'ancien père d'Ichigo, c'était lui qu'il voulait tuer en premier. Mais la voix de ce vieux fossile le dérangea :

_ L'heure de la sentence approche, vous les Akumas n'êtes pas autorisés à vivre dans un état de paix comme le notre !

Ça y'est, ils remettaient avec leur stupide utopie ! Il mourrait d'envie de matérialiser Kyoka Suigetsu, son zanpakuto. Mais il préférait laisser son espada aux plus faibles et s'occuper des gros poissons qui risqueraient de gêner dans ses plans.

_Sosuke !_

Il retint sa respiration l'espace d'un instant. Encore cette sensation étrange qu'Ichigo l'appelait, et ça le rendait nerveux. Pourvu que Szayel veille à accomplir correctement sa mission. Il se concentra à nouveau sur la bataille, et de là où il était il sentait le vent frais souffler et déplacer ses cheveux. Il ferma un moment les yeux et laissa ce vent le calmer le laissant ainsi faire le vide. Comme c'était apaisant, de voir ainsi des souvenirs défiler d'un coup, comme ce jour d'apocalypse où Ichigo perdit sa mère…

_« Petit… ? Quel est ton nom… ? »_

Aizen posa une main sur son Kyoka Suigetsu, et automatiquement les autres espadas firent la même chose.

_« Ichi…go…Kuro…saki… »_

Le brun observa un moment du coin de l'œil le bleuté, qui lui renvoya son regard : Il était prêt. La guerre pouvait enfin débuter.

Xxx

D'abord ouvrir péniblement ses paupières, ressentir de désagréables sensations partout dans son corps puis, laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Ichigo se redressa lentement ne reconnaissant pas les lieux au début mais petit à petit le puzzle se reconstituait dans sa tête. Aizen et les espadas étaient partis chez les Tenshis afin de leur régler leur compte.

_ J-je dois les rattraper… Parla-t-il plus pour lui-même, il était temps de montrer qu'il était utile et qu'il ne se cachera plus jamais. Qu'il allait prendre ses responsabilités qu'il allait grandir et devenir un homme.

Un objet lui fit retenir son attention. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa main, doucement il rapprocha sa main pour avoir une meilleure vu sur l'objet. C'était un objet précieux, il ignorait d'où lui venait cette impression mais c'était comme s'il connaissait sa valeur. Il retourna et tripatouilla l'objet en or de toute part : Une montre gousset, parfaitement entretenu.

_ Maman…soupira-t-il.

Puis il eut un rire niais. Pourquoi disait-il « maman » ? Comme si cet objet était lié à sa mère.

Il conserva la montre dans sa main et grimaça de douleur en sentant les perfusions et autres tubes tout autour de lui. Le rouquin serra la mâchoire et s'en débarrassa.

A peine avait-il quitté son lit que ses vêtements changèrent. Plus de vêtements blancs en toile fine, mais un uniforme noir élégant, obi noué sur le devant et dans un nuage de fumée son zanpakuto recouvert de bandes planté juste à ses pieds. _Zangetsu_.

Il mit son zanpakuto sur le dos, et se décida à sortir. Mauvaise direction, il sentait Szayel approcher. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire hormis…la fenêtre qui donnait vu sur le jardin des roses. Ichigo prit une grande inspiration, il avait fait des choses inconsidérées dans sa vie mais au final il était encore entier, alors continuer ces péripéties encore une fois, on ne lui en voudra pas ?

Szayel ouvrit la porte à ce moment une fiole à la main. Il ne retint pas un cri de stupéfaction :

_ P-Prince ! V-vous ne devriez pas vous lever !

Ichigo se retourna vers lui en souriant, la fenêtre était grande ouverte et le climat étrange chez les Akumas donnait une ambiance mystique à cet instant. Le ciel rouge renvoyait sa lumière dans la chambre où l'espada et Ichigo se trouvaient. Le rouquin semblait réfléchir afin de bien peser ses mots, sur l'instant il avait l'impression d'être une sorte d'héro :

_ Désolé mais, je pense que c'est maintenant à moi de montrer que je vaux quelque chose…merci de m'avoir soigné Szayel et désolé pour ce que je vais faire…

Les yeux exorbités, le scientifique regardait incrédule le prince. Il n'était plus le même, il y avait cette aura qui émanait de sa personne. De l'énergie spirituelle et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que ce qu'Ichigo portait sur son dos était un zanpakuto. Il ne sut quoi dire, et quand Ichigo s'avança vers lui il ne trouvait toujours rien, aucun mot d'utile.

Ichigo se stoppa et couru en direction de la fenêtre. Le scientifique aux cheveux roses paniqua, le prince avait l'intention de se défenestrer ? Ichigo sauta sur la rampe et s'effaça, il était parti en shunpo sous les yeux pétrifiés de l'espada.

Ichigo parcourrait les alentours du palais en shunpo, il devait trouver un moyen de se rendre chez les Tenshis. Un vaisseau, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait…mais où en trouver un ? En tentant d'être le plus discret il remarqua quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Cela allait devenir plutôt facile ! Il s'arrêta en face de lui :

_ Ha ! L-le Tenshi ! Qu'est c'que tu fiches ici ?

C'était le même alien qui les avait provoqués lorsque Grimmjow l'avait emmené voir les courses de Motors-Laser. Le même alien en apparence de reptiles avec les yeux écarlates. Si ce reptile était doué en courses alors il devait être capable de le conduire jusqu'à l'autre fragment de Terre :

_ On pourra se disputer après, j'ai besoin de tes services ! Sosuke est parti chez les Tenshis mais je dois être là bas aussi vite que possible !

_ L-le seigneur ? D'quel droit t'appelles le seigneur Aizen comme ça ? On m'a raconté que t'étais sous sa protection mais c'est pas comme si j'allais faire copain copain avec toi microbe ! Alors un conseille casse-…

Ichigo fut exaspéré par son homologue. Il décida de mettre les choses au clair, saisissant le lézard par sa veste délabré :

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. J'ai _besoin_ d'un vaisseau et d'un pilote _maintenant_…

Ichigo lui fit alors des yeux effrayants, un regard transperçant qui pourrait tuer n'importe qui. Comme si le reptile allait se laisser avoir par un simple regard :

_ P-parle à mon cul… !

_ Écoute je ne voudrais pas en arriver là mais si je n'ai pas de réponse je te préviens que ça risque de piquer…je recommence, trouve moi un vaisseau et j'aurais aussi besoin de toi !

_ Pourquoi moi bordel !

_ Tu frimais au quartier des jeux, si tu es si bon pilote pourquoi je laisserais passer une aubaine pareille ? Répondis simplement le rouquin.

Le reptile capitula, était-il de taille ? Non, le plus jeune avait comme subi une métamorphose depuis la fois dernière. Il ne pouvait rien contre le rouquin même si sa requête posait problème :

_ C'pas possible, le seigneur Aizen a mobilisé toute les armées en plus de l'espada, tous les vaisseaux ont été réquisitionnés…

Ichigo relâcha le reptile et soupira, la détermination présente dans ses yeux s'effaça instantanément.

_Tu as pensé à tout pour que je sois incapable de te rejoindre même dans le pire des scénarios…Sosuke, espèce de crétin…_

Cependant le lézard continua :

_ J'sais que y'a un vaisseau abandonné dans un des garages mais j'pense pas être capable de le démarrer…c'est un Yellow Eagle, il faut un code et même si tu l'oublies tu dois t'identifier sur le tableau de bord…mais personne n'a jamais réussi à savoir quel nom ferait démarrer c'tas de ferrailles !

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, fixant le reptile comme s'il était son nouveau messie :

_ Un Y-Yellow Eagle ? Demanda Ichigo, les yeux presque embués d'espoir. Il commença par secouer le reptile comme un poirier pour lui montrer l'endroit où se trouvait le vaisseau ce qu'il fit sans vraiment pouvoir émettre une objection. Ichigo vit le vaisseau, il avait été nettoyé et il était un peu plus grand que celui qu'il avait piloté pour arriver chez les Akumas. Il ressentit une certaine nostalgie, avec un doux sourire il s'avança et toucha le pictogramme qui symbolisait un aigle, quelque chose se complétait en lui.

_ Laisse tomber, on a tout essayé ! Personne peut allumer ces machins et de toute façon il n'en reste plus beaucoup…ce sont des antiquités, tu perds ton temps !

_ Je crois que je peux…

Ichigo se retourna vers l'alien les yeux à nouveau rechargés en détermination, pétillants avec la présence de cette flamme dans son regard, un regard que l'alien ne pouvait pas supporter trop longtemps, il détourna ses yeux. Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans le vaisseau et sous les yeux presque admiratifs du lézard, Ichigo semblait s'y connaitre mieux que lui. L'ordinateur de bord demanda ostensiblement d'une voix féminine neutre :

_ Ordinateur de bord, Yellow Eagle. Je suis Illinda. Code requis pour décollage.

_ Désolé Illinda, j'ai oublié le code…

_ Code oublié. Déclinez votre identité.

Le rouquin prit une grande inspiration et pria pour que cela fonctionne, ce qu'il voulait c'était se rendre le plus vite possible aux côtés de Grimmjow et de Sosuke :

_ Je m'appelle Ichigo…Kurosaki.

Des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, des tas lorsque le moteur démarra et que l'ordinateur de bord répondait « Bienvenue Monsieur Kurosaki. Parez pour le décollage. » Ichigo repensait à tout ce qu'il avait traversé, et ce n'était encore que le début ! Il fallait maintenant s'envoler le plus vite possible chez les Tenshis.

Il laissa les commandes au pseudo maitre du pilotage et pris un autre siège posant son zanpakuto sur ses genoux. Le reptile n'était pas qu'un bon orateur en fin de compte, le décollage s'était bien déroulé et ils fonçaient en direction de l'autre morceau de Terre.

Ichigo savait ce qui l'attendait, les Tenshis mais également son père. Kuchiki Byakuya. Comment avait-il traversé cette épreuve ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Il était de plus en plus nerveux et ça le lézard le voyait. Comme pour le détendre il demanda :

_ J'sais que ça doit pas m'regarder mais pourquoi tu veux à tout prix rejoindre le champ de bataille ?

Ichigo sourit malgré sa nervosité, il devait être fort :

_ Pour botter les fesses à celui qui m'a laissé de côté !

En quelques minutes, le vaisseau n'était plus sur les terres Akumas.

Xxx

Le chef Yamamoto transmuta sa canne en un sabre, un zanpakuto également.

Aizen et lui se toisait du regard cherchant à briser l'autre rien qu'avec leur regard. Mais ni le grand sage des Tenshis ni le seigneur des Akumas n'allaient flancher à un moment aussi crucial. Aizen avança d'un pas et le vieil homme se mit immédiatement en position, suivant chacun de ses gestes. Il étira un sourire malfaisant, ce vieux fossile guettait tout ses gestes il faisait preuve d'une grande prudence, avec un adversaire comme lui le brun rencontrera bien des difficultés.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait éliminer en premier.

Soi fon débuta les combats en s'élançant vers Grimmjow. Les autres espadas trouvèrent leurs adversaires respectifs parmi les membres du Gotei 13, tandis qu'Aizen restait de marbre. Le vieux chacal n'avait pas encore dégainé : Que complotait-il ?

Le vieil homme se recula alors et quelqu'un apparu, des cheveux ébène relâché flottant dans le vent tiède, un regard bleu gris glacial mais surtout furieux, des mitaines blanches et un zanpakuto.

La peau pâle impeccable, un homme parfait et puissant.

C'était _**lui**_.

La cause de tous les tourments d'Ichigo. C'était **cet **homme.

_ Kuchiki…Byakuya… Énonça lentement l'homme à la chevelure ébène. « On se revoit encore une fois Aizen… »

Aizen ricana, regardant l'homme avec mépris. Il le revoyait une fois encore après toutes ces années, cet homme à qui il avait confié Ichigo avant que la Terre ne se fragmente en deux. Le père adoptif d'Ichigo se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et il semblait remonté, il contenait sa colère.

_ Je préfère « Seigneur » Aizen…n'essayez pas de me rabaisser à votre niveau capitaine Kuchiki !

Byakuya fulminait, cet homme était démoniaque. Plus important, où était Ichigo ? Il priait que son petit n'était pas mal en point qu'il n'ait pas subit un lavage de cerveau, qu'on ne l'ait pas blessé. Il espérait que…qu'il se souvienne encore de lui.

Ichigo était là bas depuis trois ans déjà et il avait été dans l'incapacité de le rattraper, la pression du grand maitre, du Gotei tout entier et son propre chagrin qu'il avait dû surmonter , tout ça réuni il n'avait pas été assez fort pour poursuivre Ichigo. Sa faiblesse pour ne pas avoir été un père exemplaire de ne pas avoir été assez intelligent pour débloquer la situation de l'époque, de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour le dissuader, de le faire revenir chez eux.

Il avait tant souffert mais il allait prendre sa revanche sur le geôlier d'Ichigo :

_ Peu importe, ton appellation aura peu d'importance une fois enterré, menaça le noble : Je vais t'éliminer toi et ta pitoyable armée, puis j'irais moi-même chercher Ichigo !

Aizen cette fois ne plaisanta plus et dégaina, une aura violeté tout autour de lui et ses yeux qui reprenaient cette couleur menaçante. Son pouvoir était immense, il allait s'en servir pour écraser l'insecte qui osait parler de récupérer Ichigo :

_ Toi ? Me reprendre Ichigo ? Est-ce bien son ancien père de substitution qui parle comme ça ? J'ai tellement entendu le même refrain sortir des lèvres d'Ichigo _« Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi_ » ou encore « _Tout ce que je voulais c'était son affection_ » …tu es pathétique Kuchiki et cette erreur que tu as commise en le laissant partir tu ne pourras jamais la réparer, en tant qu'homme tu n'es rien et en tant que père tu es encore moins que rien !

Byakuya sentit son cœur se briser à entendre ça, cela lui rappelait ces souvenirs. Chaque phrase qu'Ichigo lui avait dite ancré à jamais en lui.

_« Je pensais que c'était de ma faute, que tu m'aimes pas…alors, j'ai fait tout comme tu me disais…je voulais que tu sois fier de moi…je voulais être parfait…pour qu'un jour…tu me sourisses…Tu me rendais triste…à chaque fois que tu me regardais… »_

_ Je serais toujours meilleur que toi Aizen ! Je veux savoir ce que tu lui as fait, je veux savoir jusqu'où ton esprit tordu es allé, j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas posé un seul doigt sur lui !

Aizen fonça vers le capitaine, ils échangèrent plusieurs coups sous les yeux de la population Tenshis, tous observaient les combattants et particulièrement les deux hommes se battre avec plus d'acharnement que les autres. Byakuya lançait de nombreux sortilèges d'immobilisation que le seigneur esquivait sans grande difficulté. Pour provoquer le capitaine, Aizen posait sa main sur son front, mimant d'essuyer de la sueur sur son front :

_ Je suis exténué ! Jamais je ne réussirai à te battre capitaine car tu es _meilleur_ que moi n'est ce pas ?

_ Meurs ! Vociféra Byakuya. Il décocha plusieurs sort d'affilés, ne quittant pas des yeux son ennemi : Tu m'as volé Ichigo, tu m'as volé ma fierté !

_ Au contraire, tu as laissé passer ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux dans ce monde te glisser entre les doigts, je lui ai donné l'affection qu'il recherchait que toi tu n'as pas été en mesure de lui offrir !

_ De l'affection ? Tu n'as jamais été capable d'en donner à qui que ce soit ! Rends-toi à l'évidence, quelqu'un de ton rang ne pourra jamais rendre heureux Ichigo ! Je vais le graver dans ta chair, le mot « démon » et t'enterrer de mes propres mains ensuite je récupérai Ichigo et il oubliera tout de toi !

_ _Capitaine_ Kuchiki…débuta Aizen, en stoppant le zanpakuto de l'aristocrate avec une main : Tu penses _vraiment_ être de taille contre moi ? Plus important, tu penses me reprendre Ichigo ?

_ Ne parle pas de lui comme si c'était une marchandise ! Répondit le capitaine, le ton empreint de fiel.

_ Cette idée ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit, Ichigo est _mon prince_…

Byakuya resserra sa poigne sur le manche de son katana, les yeux aveuglés par la colère contre cet homme, il fallait le tuer quelque soit le procédé. Cet homme lui inspirait que du dégout ! Il allait reprendre Ichigo, le libérer des griffes de cet aliéné et il vivra à nouveau avec lui, en espérant qu'il lui pardonne ses erreurs passés.

_« Pourquoi papa… ? Pourquoi tu as toujours été loin de moi…pourquoi maintenant… ? »_

La voix tremblante il articula :

_ **Disperse-toi…**

_« Je…je voudrais ne pas être né ! »_

…_**Senbonzakura.**_

L'attaque était fulgurante, se dispersait dans le ciel plusieurs pétales de cerisiers.

C'était magnifique mais tout aussi dangereux. Ces pétales tranchaient, pouvaient lacérer n'importe quoi et étant impossible de les compter, les pétales attaqueraient sur ordre de Byakuya. Celui-ci avait lâché son sabre, dirigeant les pétales rien qu'avec ses mains.

De ce fait il accélérait la vitesse et la portée de ses attaques, mais malheureusement Aizen esquivait toujours aussi rapide, adroit. Et avec de simples coups de sabre il éradiquait les pétales qui s'approchaient de trop près.

Il était intouchable, mais le noble continuait d'attaquer tout en récitant des incantations puissantes, jetant des sorts sur sa cible. Et Aizen ne se lassait pas du manège, il montrait au capitaine qu'il était le plus fort et malgré les pluies de sortilèges, il était toujours entier. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il attaquait, Aizen ressortait victorieux. Le narguant avec son sourire qui signifiait « Je suis plus fort que toi ».

Pourtant le noble mettait toute son âme dans ce combat sachant que ce qui l'attendra tout au bout, c'était Ichigo.

_ J'ai assez joué, je vais y mettre fin ! Brama l'aristocrate.

_ J'étais du même avis ! Conclu le seigneur des Akumas.

Tout se passa très vite. Les Tenshis étaient absorbés par ce combat, par cette violence qu'ils ignoraient dans leur civilisations soit disant évolué, ils étaient spectateurs et les deux combattants, les acteurs de cette scène sordide. Les mères fermaient les yeux de leurs enfants pour les empêcher de regarder un tel spectacle, voulant les protéger de cette violence. Les capitaines s'étaient éloignés des espadas pour reprendre un peu et regarder les deux adversaires.

Il y eut une explosion, puis un nuage de fumée qui mettait trop de temps à se dissiper. Les Tenshis, les Akumas voulaient savoir : Qui avait gagné ? Il était impossible que leur seigneur soit vaincu ?

Grimmjow déglutit. Les deux hommes étaient toujours vivant mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, il ressentait une troisième pression spirituelle. Qui était-ce ? Un allié ou un ennemi supplémentaire ? Pantera tremblait, il avait un adversaire de son côté mais il était trop absorbé par ce nuage de fumée. Il sentait que quelque chose d'incroyable allait survenir…ah, la fumée s'en allait, ils allaient découvrir qui était ce troisième mystérieux personnage.

Des cheveux orange.

Byakuya s'éloigna et resta…incrédule. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, les yeux humides. Il était soulagé, mais en même temps il avait peur.

_ _I-Ichigo_…

Un uniforme noir, une gigantesque épée sur son dos. La carrure fragile et confiante à la fois, et des pupilles que le chef des Akumas adorait. Les voir pétiller, les voir briller avec cette flamme à l'intérieur. C'était lui. Lui, avec des pouvoirs.

_ Ichigo…Répéta à son tour Aizen. Cette fois Ichigo se retourna pour croiser son regard, une expression neutre peinte sur son visage. L'adolescent se tourna cette fois vers Grimmjow. En deux secondes il était près du bleuté en shunpo, il le regardait yeux dans les yeux puis après d'interminable secondes, Ichigo le frappa à la joue faisant reculer le sexta de quelques mètres :

_ Bordel ‼ Pourquoi tu m'cognes ! Brailla Grimmjow en se tenant la joue, le petit avait une sacrée force.

_ Ça c'est pour le coup de poing dans la tronche que j'ai reçu pendant que j'étais dans le coma ‼ Tu crois que c'est normal de cogner quelqu'un comme ça ?

_ De quoiii ? Et toi tu crois qu'c'est normal de débarquer comme ça au milieu d'une bataille ! Où est c'que tu t'es cru ?

Les deux collèrent leur front et se poussaient comme de petits gamins, sous les yeux exorbités des Tenshis et des Akumas. Kuchiki en premier, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait :

_ Ichigo…Ichigo c'est _vraiment_ toi… ?

Xxxxxxxx

:3

Je vais être très occupée prochainement, ça ne rigole pas trop.

Peace mes canetons,

**Cherry Duck**


	12. Je déteste cette glace !

****Amis du jour, bonjour ! Je sais, je ne suis pas très productive...arf. Mes assistants sont en congés (non, en fait j'ai le regret de vous dire que j'ai perdu ma peluche canard depuis quelque semaines. Il n'est même pas sous mon lit...U_U) Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Dose d'action mélangé à une dose de sentiments. :3 normalement, cette fic devrait se finir au bout de 3 chapitres...sauf si je rajoute un épilogue.

J'ai dernièrement retrouvé ma passion Bleach, enfermé depuis longtemps. *serait-ce l'arc final qui en serait la cause?* J'ai l'intention, de mettre un booon lemon à la fin de cette fic. AH SI! c'est obligé, j'ignore d'où ça vient...mais je n'ai jamais écrit de lemon AixIchi...non, Zemer, c'était un viol et pour Homework c'était un phone-sex. Là je parle d'un "vrai" lemon :P

Enfin, je m'égare. Rien de méchant dans ce chap'. Il n'a pas été corrigé, donc pardon pour les erreurs :'3

**Enjoy !  
**

**To Be A Bad Boy **

**Je déteste cette glace !**

_ Ichigo…Ichigo c'est _vraiment_ toi… ?

Ichigo se retourna vers son ancien père, détournant le regard.

En trois années les choses avaient beaucoup changé pour Ichigo, il n'était plus l'enfant mais un adolescent plus fort avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs plus confiant mais il redoutait cette retrouvaille. Pendant le voyage, dans le vaisseau un peu plus tôt il se demandait, ce qu'il allait faire ce qu'il pourrait dire à son ancien tuteur.

Lui parler, ou attaquer. Il se sentait incapable de commencer à attaquer directement Byakuya.

Et d'ailleurs, Kuchiki aussi ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer sa joie, et sa surprise. L'orangé avait grandi, et de voir qu'il semblait être en bonne santé, ça le comblait. Définitivement.

Il s'était attendu à voir son Ichigo métamorphosé en une sorte de démon, les histoires que l'on racontait à propos des Akumas étaient donc fausses ? Là bas, les gens n'étaient peut être pas si mauvais dans la majorité ? Il plissa les yeux et se tourna vers le grand maitre Yamamoto, toujours au sol en train d'attendre patiemment. Et si les Tenshis étaient en tort depuis le début ? Et si leur stupide utopie, leur grande règles élaborés n'étaient qu'entraves pour la vie des personnes ?

Le grand danger d'une utopie, c'était de finalement sombrer dans un totalitarisme.

Ils étaient déjà dans une société de ce genre à partir du moment où civilisations Tenshis et Akumas furent crées. Il serra son sabre, prenant d'énorme bouffés d'air observant l'orangé, il voyait Ichigo s'approcher d'Aizen en shunpo.

Et Aizen voulait bien avoir une explication à tout cela. Comment Ichigo était arrivé ici, et pourquoi toute cette énergie émanant de lui ? Le rouquin le fixait un moment avec un regard révolté, avant de gifler le brun à la stupéfaction de tous :

_ Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir planté… ! A quoi tu pensais ? T-tu préparais une guerre et je suis le dernier au courant ! Si on n'était pas en pleine bataille j'te botterais ton derrière et…-

Ichigo stoppa sa phrase net, se détourna, son dos faisant face au seigneur. Il lui en voulait terriblement, d'avoir été mis à l'écart de ne pas l'avoir prévenu au moins lui :

_ Ne dis rien, n'essaie même pas de t'expliquer parce que je t'écouterai pas ! Tu as perdu ma confiance, rumina l'adolescent avant d'ajouter : Je t'en veux…j'ai été mis sur la touche, pour me protéger ou pour se débarrasser de moi j' suis pas sûr des raisons qui t'ont poussés à faire ça, mais je peux te promettre quelque chose Sosuke !

Le brun n'en revenait pas, d'où venait cette assurance ? Ichigo était comme transformé tout en restant le même, un tel paradoxe. Il attendait la suite comme tous les autres, étant suspendu aux lèvres du rouquin, qui parlait à plein poumon assez pour que les habitants en bas puissent entendre. Tout était silence complet, Ichigo le brisait avec ses paroles :

_ Un, je te botterai les fesses quand j'aurai le temps, et deux…je peux te promettre aussi, que je ne serai plus jamais faible.

Silence.

_ Mon but, mon objectif je l'ai découvert…me battre de tout mon cœur, et protéger _ceux_ que j'aime.

Il serra les poings et continua en haussant légèrement la voix :

_ Je ne ferai plus marche arrière, je me battrai. Je me battrai sans jamais abandonner. Hésiter et mourir ou avancer et vivre. J'ai décidé d'avancer sans jamais reculer et ça, j'en fais le serment sur mon âme.

Puis soudainement, Ichigo dans un soupir continua, regardant du coin de l'œil le brun :

_ J'avancerai pour toi, je me battrai de toutes mes forces pour protéger les personnes qui me sont précieuses. Je te protègerai…parce que tu fais parti des gens que…parce que simplement…tu es cher à mon cœur, Sosuke, et Grimmjow aussi…oui, c'est pour vous que je suis revenu. MAIS, je te vois venir, tout n'est pas encore mis au clair alors prend pas ça comme des excuses acceptés !

Eh ? Qu'avait-il dit ?

Cette fois il était surpris.

Avait-il mal interprété ou Ichigo avait vraiment dit _ça_ ?

Non, cette fois il avait été pris de cour ! Aizen Sosuke les yeux gros comme des billes fixait Ichigo, une expression incrédule. Il n'avait pas rêvé, ni halluciné ? Il venait de lui dire des mots adorables, dont il rêvait quasiment, dans ses rêves il avait toujours souhaité ça et il venait de les entendre ! C'était magnifique, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait espéré…enfin, Ichigo lui avait avoué son attachement, mais ce n'était pas un « Je t'aime » ça non, alors il cacha sa joie et essaya de ne pas se faire des idées. Même si ses lèvre tremblaient, même si Kyoka Suigetsu jubilait et suppliait presque pour que cette illusion ne se brise pas, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde que cette précieuse déclaration soit irréel.

Grimmjow n'y croyait pas non plus, est ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était quelqu'un de précieux lui aussi ? Il baissa les yeux et retint un sourire, Pantera partageait sa joie mais essayait de conseiller Grimmjow :

« _Ça c'est_ _une bonne nouvelle ! Je sais que tu dois être heureux mais rien ne nous dis encore si Ichigo a choisit entre vous deux, alors ne crie pas encore victoire ! Tu es précieux pour Ichigo, c'est l'essentiel !_ »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas à son zanpakuto, regardant les deux silhouette un peu plus loin. Aizen et Ichigo qui se toisait toujours :

_ Justement…j'veux pas être précieux, j'veux être inestimable…Lâcha-t-il, plus pour lui-même. Là, dans cette guerre il ne devait pas faillir, Ichigo avait l'air d'être plus puissant mais son énergie demeurait encore instable. Le rouquin ne devait pas avoir eu le temps de stabiliser encore toute sa puissance, il n'avait appris que les bases à première vu.

Les bases pour se battre et se défendre. Grimmjow lui avait enseigné ces quelques bases, mais restait à savoir si Ichigo avait réussi à communiquer avec son zanpakuto, si le shikai était maitrisé ou pas.

Le bankai, ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser. Aizen lui avait bien dit que pour maitriser cette seconde étape cela nécessitait un entrainement long et pénible, Ichigo ne pouvait donc pas maitriser cette seconde étape et le sujet revenait encore une fois sur la table : l'adolescent n'était pas assez fort, pas comme l'espada et il n'égalait pas encore Aizen.

Mais cela avait-il une importance ?

Ichigo sourit doucement :

_ Fais pas une tronche pareille, les yeux tout rond ça te va pas So' !

_ Tu viens de ruiner un magnifique moment, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de faire cette remarque ? Ricana Aizen, les mains sur les hanches. Amusé également par le diminutif de son prénom.

_ Je te fais toujours la gueule, juste pour info…la quiche, ça t'apprendra à ne pas me mentir et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! De toute façon, on en reparlera ! Et aussi…je veux des réponses.

Ichigo lui présenta la montre gousset en or qu'il avait dans la main à son réveil, Ichigo savait que ça avait un lien avec lui :

_ Quand j'ai trouvé ça dans ma main, j'ai pensé à maman et j'arrive pas à me défaire de cette impression…So', je sais que tu me caches quelque chose à propos de mon passé de qui je suis réellement. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur mes parents, mais toi tu es lié à ça…je le sens…

Le chef des Akumas analysa les propos du plus jeune, certain que l'orangé avait du flair :

_ Quand tout ça sera fini, je t'expliquerai.

_ Promis ? Demanda le rouquin avec des yeux inquisiteurs, qui firent sourire le brun :

_ Promis.

_ So' ?

_ Hm ?

_ Laisse-moi faire avec Kuchiki, j'ai des choses à régler avec lui.

Aizen ne dit rien.

_Tu ne l'appelle plus « papa ». Non, maintenant c'est Kuchiki. _Pensa le brun.

Ichigo fit face au noble, barrant le chemin à Aizen. Il était résolu à s'occuper lui-même du noble, en trois ans il y avait beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Juste devant eux, Byakuya n'en avait pas raté une miette. Son Ichigo ne semblait pas effrayé par le brun, et Aizen n'avait pas une attitude hostile envers l'adolescent. Et Ichigo venait de dire que…Aizen était précieux ? Ainsi que l'affreux hollow ? Ces deux là ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour lui : Les Akumas avait fait un lavage de cerveau à Ichigo, il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons. Ichigo avec l'un de ces démons c'était…c'était :

_ C'est…c'est…IMPOSSIBLE ‼ !

Ce monstre, ce démon avait manipulé Ichigo et lui Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait pas d'alternatives, il devait tuer Aizen et c'est avec cet objectif qu'il fit plusieurs shunpo en direction de l'Akuma, prêt à l'égorger. Pourtant, son sabre Senbonzakura fut stoppé par Ichigo qui semblait perdu et déçu à la fois :

_ Arrête ça… _Supplia_ presque Ichigo, alors que le noble se retenait de crier, de pleurer, sa bouche fermé avec force et ses yeux embués qui clignaient toutes les secondes pour éviter de montrer des larmes :

_ L-laisse-moi passer Ichigo ! Pourquoi, pourquoi protèges-tu cet infâme personne !

_ Je l'ai déjà dit…parce que c'est quelqu'un de précieux pour moi, tu ne pourras jamais leur arriver à la cheville.

_ **MENSONGE** ‼ Hurla l'aristocrate : Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait ! Tu ne sais rien du tout Ichigo et je doute qu'il t'ai dit quoique ce soit ! Retourne-toi Ichigo, regarde-le ! Qu'est ce que tu sais de lui, rien de sa vrai nature et encore moins de son passé ‼

Le doute. Il s'infiltrait dans le cœur du roux qui se retourna un instant pour observer Aizen qui paraissait un instant gêné. Mais il n'allait pas laisser Byakuya le manipuler, Sosuke lui racontera tout lorsque la guerre sera terminé il lui avait _promis_. Sans plus se poser de question, il se rua vers son ancien père, et son zanpakuto rencontra violemment celui du noble des étincelles jaillissant de cette rencontre brutal, Ichigo donnait toute sa force mais cet affrontement lui permettait autre chose.

Se libérer de ce poids. Ne pas avoir reçu l'affection qu'il lui fallait, ce vide énorme avec la mort de ses parents, ce vide que Byakuya n'avait pas été capable de combler. Se libérer de cette pression, de la tristesse accumulée dans son cœur. Ce jour là, avoir crié « Je te déteste » n'avait pas été assez pour exprimer sa peine, envers un père insensible. Non, l'appellation père ne lui correspondait même pas.

Et là, il croisait le fer avec l'aristocrate. Le zanpakuto étant relié à l'âme de son possesseur, leur arme parlait pour eux. Pas de mots, juste les bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquent, une sorte de bataille épique.

Chacun pouvait exprimer les sentiments à travers leur arme, douleur contenu dans les yeux d'Ichigo qui aurait voulu éviter ce combat, mais il fallait mettre enfin les points sur les « i » et au moins une dernière fois, dire à l'autre ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le zanpakuto du noble criait désolé, des pardons et aussi des cris. De haine. Peut être envers Ichigo pour s'être joint aux Akumas, peut être à lui-même pour ne pas l'avoir protégé comme il se devait, ou peut être à cause d'Aizen. Ichigo penchait pour ces trois raisons.

L'affrontement durait, mais les coups fusaient plus précis plus rapidement. Et Ichigo sentait depuis son arrivé sur la terre Tenshi, une sorte de malaise, c'était quelque chose d'important son intuition le lui criait. Il n'y avait rien à faire, plus il se battait avec Byakuya, plus il ressentait ce malaise. Rien à faire, ça le turlupinait. C'était de plus en plus présent. C'était effrayant au point de faire redresser les poils de son échine.

Une énergie spirituelle froide. Glacé.

Ils se stoppèrent. Le zanpakuto du haut gradé placé près de l'épaule du roux, celui de l'orangé près de l'estomac du noble. Ils étaient comme figés et Ichigo ne le remarqua que maintenant tout comme le noble.

Il voyait la buée que provoquait sa respiration et celle de l'aristocrate, et maintenant il ne sentait plus seulement un froid.

Ses pieds, ses bras, son corps était comme congelé. Les cils du brun était couvert d'une fine pellicule de glace.

Par reflexe il s'éloigna. Ichigo regarda autour de lui pour ne voir que du brouillard.

_ Tu apprécies ce petit coup de frais ? J'ai mis un bout de temps à perfectionner mes techniques, bon j'en ai chié un peu ! Mais si à la clé je pouvais te tuer, pourquoi pas ? Je me suis entrainée…durement !

Ichigo se figea, sa respiration retenue et une pression spirituelle écrasante, pas aussi puissante que celle d'Aizen mais haineuse, froide, il se sentait entièrement paralysé. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, il tournait en rond et fouillait du regard l'horizon qui était couvert d'un brouillard épais, il essayait de trouver une signification, un signe.

A qui appartenait cette voix ? Il cherchait dans ses souvenirs, il cherchait sans rien trouver. La voix était celle d'une femme sans hésiter, un timbre fort, et un ton acide menaçant, fielleux.

_ Tu as déjà oublié ? Pourtant ça fait combien…voyons, trois ans qu'on s'est perdu de vu !

Trouver l'origine. Trouver qui était-ce.

Et finalement tout ce brouillard, tout ce qui entravait sa vue commençait à s'estomper. Les Akumas et les Tenshis avaient été eux aussi pris dans ce brouillard, ils voyaient à nouveau plus clairement, Ichigo et Byakuya proche, figé et son zanpakuto n'ayant pas bougé tout comme le noble qui ne faisait que cligner des yeux. Le ciel s'assombrit, la population était davantage effrayé, Aizen et les arrancars tous le ressentait. Une pression spirituelle glacée. Ils ressentaient tous ce froid, les Akumas surpris car n'ayant jamais vu ce phénomène chez eux. Et les Tenshis, surpris et apparemment eux aussi ignorant de l'invité spécial qui se joignait à eux.

_Ignorant, sauf un_ pensait Aizen. Yamamoto toujours immobile regardait, rien de plus et il ne semblait pas irrité, non pas le moins du monde.

Ichigo se recula, et observa son bras recouvert d'une fine couche de glace qu'il essaya d'enlever rapidement, mais par la suite, son index puis tout ses doigts furent recouvert d'une glace plus épaisse et une seconde fois encore il la brisa.

Cette fois Ichigo lâcha un râle aigu. Son bras était prisonnier d'un bloc de glace, il ne pouvait plus bouger ses doigts, rien.

_ Merde…pesta-t-il. _Ça fait un mal de chien…je dois faire fondre cette glace…_

_Utilise ton énergie spirituelle !_ Ichigo sursauta. C'était son double qui lui parlait, il avait l'impression d'être fou, avoir une voix ou plutôt un opposé en lui il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Enfin, sans trop s'attarder il concentra son énergie et la glace fondit mais son bras était en mauvais état, totalement couvert d'engelures, rouge.

Il possédait à présent un handicap, il ne pourra plus utiliser son bras gauche.

Soudain, un bloc de glace. Il esquiva, habilement mais d'autres suivirent à n'en plus finir.

_ Ne cours plus !

Ichigo se stoppa.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid, sur son cou. Une lame.

_ Eh ! Ça faisait une paye…_frangin_ ! Railla la même voix féminine. Mais Ichigo ne pensait plus, il ne réfléchissait plus à rien. Non, tout était déjà dit. _Frangin, frangin, frangin, frangin, frérot, frérot, frère, frère…_

Il se tourna vers son ennemie.

_ _R-Rukia…_

La jeune fille avait grandit, les yeux violet en amandes et ses cheveux de jais n'avaient pas poussé tant que ça. Dans ses souvenirs, elle était resté la même mais plus grande quoique, Ichigo la dépassait toujours. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, une expression de pur dégout. On dirait que le ressentiment envers son égard était resté lui aussi intact. Ichigo était surpris, de la voir. Mais d'un côté ce n'était pas plus mal.

_ Rukia…tu n'as toujours pas changé hein ?

Il recula, très rapidement. En déplacement éclair, alors qu'elle faisait tourner son zanpakuto gracieusement. Il était blanc de la garde jusqu'à la lame. Blanc, pur. Tout le contraire de sa personnalité, ou alors ne se comportait-elle de cette façon qu'avec lui ? Ça lui était égal, Ichigo avait finalement des comptes à rendre avec elle aussi. Une vengeance ? Pas vraiment, il ne qualifierait pas ça de vengeance.

Elle s'était comporté d'une manière inqualifiable il y a trois ans, il avait quitté la planète Tenshi à cause d'elle. Enfin, ce départ aura été la seule chose de bien dans sa vie. Il était parti, il s'était enfui mais il avait revu Aizen et il avait découvert que la vérité que clamaient les livres d'école, n'étaient que bêtises. Les Akumas n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Ils étaient rebelles, ils étaient uniques, ils avaient tous leur propre caractère. Et les Tenshis ne correspondaient pas à la vision utopique de la personne parfaite non plus.

_ Rukia…qu'est ce que cela signifie… ? Exigea Byakuya, visiblement surpris. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit chaudement :

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas père, je vais m'occuper de lui pour vous.

_ C-comment ? Rukia, je t'ai…renvoyé à ton orphelinat. Après ce que tu as fait à Ichigo il y a trois ans, de quel droit tu oses encore m'appeler père… ? Puis, le noble comprit et cria au maitre :

_ V-vous ! Vous l'avez recruté en tant que combattante ‼

Rukia se rapprocha du noble et sans paroles, hâtivement, elle l'assomma. Il retomba mollement sur elle. Rukia le fit s'assoir en bas, sur la terre ferme. Il y a trois années, après que Byakuya se soit rendu compte de la supercherie, elle avait été renvoyée à son orphelinat. Byakuya lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir.

Aussitôt elle était devenue Rukia Kuchiki, qu'elle était redevenue Rukia tout court. Sans prénom de famille, sans appartenance. Ichigo était depuis ce jour, la personne qu'elle haïssait de tout son cœur. Elle le détestait, elle désirait sa mort, elle voulait croire qu'il souffrirait chez les Akumas.

Sans s'expliquer, le vieux maitre Yamamoto était venu en personne la voir un jour.

_« J'ai besoin de ta haine »_

C'était ses mots. Depuis, elle était une combattante hors pair. Dans le secret bien sûr, personne dans les treize armées de la cour n'était au courant de ça. Quand elle avait appris qu'Ichigo était encore vivant, elle s'est entrainée davantage pour avoir le privilège d'être son bourreau, elle qui le tuera. Elle tuera Ichigo, lui qui lui avait tout pris son bonheur et ses espoirs.

Elle sursauta lorsque le rouquin se mit à parler :

_ Il y a trois ans, tu m'as torturé, déchiré mes affaires puis tu m'as porté pour responsable…

Elle eut un ricanement.

_ Bravo, quelle mémoire ! Mais j'étais un peu naïve à l'époque, alors pardonne-moi un peu. J'ai depuis acquis un certain style, quand je te tuerai je le ferai en beauté.

Elle se vantait, et elle ne semblait éprouver aucune honte. Elle était fière d'elle. Ichigo continua :

_ …à cause de ça, je suis parti. J'ai vu à ce moment que pap-…Byakuya ne tenait pas à moi. Se rectifia-t-il.

_ Pauvre garçon ! Que veux-tu ? Que je te prenne en pitié ?

Ichigo sourit doucement, et il regarda quelque seconde Aizen qui semblait peu confiant quand à l'issu du combat. Mais une fois encore, il ne pouvait s'interposer alors il soutint le regard de l'orangé :

_ Loin de t'en vouloir, en fait…je dois t'en remercier. Si tu n'avais pas créé cet incident je ne me serais pas enfui et je n'aurais pas pu vivre trois années extraordinaires. Répondit-il simplement. Et cela, Rukia ne le supporta pas :

_ Espèce de…comment ? Comment tu fais ? J'ai prié, je t'ai maudis ‼ Lorsque tu t'es enfui j'ai voulu ta mort, ton désespoir que tu finisses par pourrir ‼ Pourquoi, avec tout ce que je fais tu finis toujours par gagner, par survivre ?

_ Rukia ! Explique moi d'abord pourquoi tu me hais tant !

_ Parce que tu as gâché ma vie ! Tout ce que j'avais lorsque j'étais jeune c'était la poussière comme unique amusement à l'orphelinat ! Hé oui, je suis une orpheline moi aussi à cause de la catastrophe et lorsque père m'a adopté toute jeune encore, mon monde s'est illuminé ! Mais je le voyais bien…il ne pensait qu'à toi, il n'avait que ce nom à la bouche. _Ichigo par-ci, Ichigo par –là _! Ça me rendait malade !

Elle utilisait son zanpakuto de glace et attaquait sans laisser de répit à l'oranger, des cris sortant de sa gorge à chaque attaque toujours plus brutale. Ichigo comprit. Elle était jalouse de lui ? Mais il n'y avait rien à envier, lui aussi s'était senti très seul même avec son pseudo père :

_ Rukia…

_ Pourquoi, juste un peu d'amour…je ne pouvais pas en avoir ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas mériter de l'amour…et toi, qu'est ce que tu as que je n'ai pas ! Tout ce que je demandais c'était juste de l'amour et qu'il prenne autant soin de moi que de toi ‼ J-je n'ai rien fait…je voulais juste…

_ C-c'est stupide ! Byakuya t'aimait, sinon pourquoi t'aurait-il adopté ? Rukia, j'étais si heureux de pouvoir avoir une sœur mais il a fallu que tu penses de cette manière…

_ Arrête ‼ Juste arrête de faire le frère compréhensible ! Tu imagines que je vais te pardonner ? Sois réaliste deux minutes veux-tu, il n'y a aucune chance que je te pardonne ‼ Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer et je vais te faire payer ça ‼

Les Akumas étaient plus attentif sur le combat d'Ichigo que de leur propre adversaire. Alors c'était la sœur d'Ichigo ? Enfin, de ce qu'ils ont entendu, sa sœur durant un laps de temps. Une rivalité fraternelle, ce combat promettait d'être violent. Aizen ne se battait pas, il avait sa main posé sur son Kyoka Suigetsu dégainer son zanpakuto le démangeait. Il voulait intervenir et en même temps il ne pouvait pas. Ce serait interférer dans un combat qui ne le regarde pas, là ce sont des affaires de famille qu'Ichigo devait régler lui-même.

Et puis il lui avait dit, il protègerait, il ne reculerait plus. Laisser Ichigo se débrouiller prouvera qu'il ne mentait pas en disant ses mots.

Tout de même, il devait lui aussi bouger finalement. Mais le vieux ne voulait pas se battre, pas maintenant en tout cas.

Une explosion d'énergie l'alerta.

Ichigo était toujours le même, mais son vêtement avait changé. Plus long, déchiqueté sur les bords et toujours noir. Sa silhouette était fine, affiné davantage avec le noir couleur qui finalement lui saiettait très bien. Oh, mais quel idiot, se disait-il à lui-même. Tout allait avec Ichigo. Noir avec orange, Akumas avec Tenshis ? _Lui avec Ichigo ? _Il se reprit bien assez vite. Ichigo avait changé, tout comme son zanpakuto plus fin et noir également. Il décuplait une énergie incroyable, et en si peu de temps comme avait-il acquis tant de puissance ? Était-ce son _bankai_ ?

Il était fasciné.

Par tout ce qui constituait Ichigo, sa force comme sa fragilité. Il aimait tout.

Mais Rukia ne cessait d'attaquer avec son zanpakuto de glace, et les personnes en bas s'enfuyaient car la glace faisait des victimes même parmi la population mais ça, la brune n'en tenait pas compte. Qu'importe si ces crétins mourraient, elle avait une cible à abattre. Ichigo avec son zanpakuto, lançait des attaques riches en énergie. La couleur de son aura était noire et rouge, lugubre mais terriblement puissante.

Alors qu'elle invoquait encore une autre attaque de glace, Ichigo esquiva mais il vit vers où l'attaque esquivé se dirigeait. Vers un groupe, et de là il voyait que tous étaient des enfants.

Il prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

_Merde…_

_Ça fait mal._

_C'est froid._

_Je déteste ça. Je déteste cette glace._

_Non. C'est pas l'moment de flancher Ichigo ! Relève-toi…non ne tombe pas __‼_

_Merde. Je vais pas lui donner ce plaisir…_

_Se relever. Relève-toi !_

Mais son corps ne lui obéit pas, il tomba à genou alors que la brune souriait, son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure avant d'éclater de rire les yeux rivés sur le ciel, un rire d'hystérique, de maniaque assoiffée de vengeance :

_ Hahaha…hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ‼ Faible…TU ES…_FAIBLE_…PATHÉTIQUE…Je suis plus forte que toi ‼ Je suis la puissance même ‼

Les enfants criaient, plus de peur vu que le danger était écarté. Mais cet Akuma, leur avait sauvé la vie. Et la population Tenshi spectatrice de cette guerre, n'y croyait pas. Un Akuma s'interposant pour sauver des Tenshis ? On leur avait dit que les Akumas étaient tout ce qui était mauvais, démoniaque. Les Akumas représentaient le côté répugnant de l'espèce humaine, c'était ce que leur dirigeant leur répétait.

S'étaient-ils fourvoyés depuis tout ce temps ?

Ichigo recracha du sang, mal en point mais toujours déterminé. Il releva la tête et tremblant il se redressa sans quitter la brune des yeux :

_ Ce n'est plus de la détermination, mais du suicide ! Tu tiens tant à mourir ? Soit, je vais exaucer ton souhait, car mon premier objectif outre que te tuer c'est de débarrasser la vermine ! Et toi, mon _frère_, tu en es devenu une ! Brama-t-elle.

_ …ble…

_ Hm ? Désolé, je n'entends pas ? Tu veux que je t'épargne ?

_ …Va…ble…

Rukia ne tenait plus, et frappa Ichigo au visage avant de le rattraper par le col de son uniforme :

_ Répète, mes oreilles bourdonnent ces temps-ci.

_ _Va au diable_…

Inacceptable.

Rukia utilisa une fois encore son zanpakuto de glace, et Ichigo fut projeté au loin. Mais toujours apte à combattre, les yeux brillants de volonté.

_ Pourriture…vermine, vermine, démon, démon, démon, démon, DÉMON ‼ CRÈVE CRÈVE CRÈVE ‼ Hurla la jeune femme.

_ Il faut y mettre fin, Rukia.

La jeune femme le regarda intensément, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait que tout cela se termine, enfin. Un point final à poser pour clôturer cette histoire.

Elle pointa son zanpakuto vers Ichigo, en garde.

_ Cette fois je vais concentrer tout mon pouvoir !

Ichigo se prépara pour cette attaque finale, sa main en face de son visage un masque se forma. Un masque comme les hollows, technique qu'il avait appris avec son opposé. Blanc et rayé sur le côté de rouge, ses yeux n'étaient plus les même. Rukia eut un ricanement :

_ Finalement, tu es bien devenu comme eux.

_ Finissons-en Rukia, ce que tu penses de moi ça m'est égal.

_ Ta façon de parler, on dirait un perdant.

_ Si j'ai acquis ce pouvoir, c'est pour protéger et rien d'autre le reste m'importe peu.

Rukia se mit elle aussi en garde, la confrontation allait toucher à sa fin et tous y assistait :

_ Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, protéger ci et ça, tu aurais dû le faire depuis bien longtemps ! Mon _frère_…Tu m'as arraché le bonheur ‼ Père ne m'aimait pas autant que toi, les belles choses n'étaient que pour toi, les larmes…tu en étais la cause ! Tu as détruit ma vie, tu as fait souffrir père ‼ Si seulement tu n'avais pas été spécial, si seulement tu n'étais pas venu au monde. Maintenant je vais te rendre service à toi et à tous, _mon frère_.

Ichigo serra la mâchoire, il avait causé toutes ces choses ? Elle disait vrai…non ! Il ne devait pas reculer, il devait honorer sa promesse. Protéger. Le coup de grâce, maintenant il s'élança vers elle. Tout deux leur zanpakuto, leur sentiment respectif dans la lame de leur sabre.

Le temps passait comme au ralenti.

_Un dernier coup._

_Laisse-moi le porter, et j'aurais gagné._

Le coup était parti.

En un éclair, foudroyant. Le sang jaillissait, causé par deux coups de sabre. Ichigo rouvrit ses yeux, lui-même ne s'était pas rendu compte de les avoir fermés.

Ce qu'il vit devant lui, allait le hanter à jamais. Sans le savoir, il avait prononcé :

_ P-papa… ?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

:'(

Merci d'avoir lu, peace mes canetons


	13. Note

Note d'auteur du 5/11/13

BlouBell (anciennement CherryDuck)

Bonsoir, bonjour...enfin cela dépend du moment ou vous lisez cette note.

Je reçois toujours des reviews (très amusantes, et très touchantes et il n'y a aucun sarcasme) sur mes histoires, TABB, Homeworks, ou ITCOY (d'ailleurs je suis désolée, mais la fiction est bien terminé les filles !) Je n'ai rien posté de concret depuis un bout de temps. Pour plusieurs raisons; Je suis à la fac maintenant (et ne me dite pas que les étudiants sont des glandeurs !) et donc avant y'avait le bac et patati et patata. Enfin, j'espère que vous voyez le tableau ! Ensuite, du stress côté vie privé. Je pense que tout le monde connait. Mais je pourrais passer du temps à vous énumérer pleins de raisons, j'ai décidé d'aller droit au but, et de poser mes burnes sur la table ! (façon de parler, hein)

Plus de fics pour moi !

J'ai une passion pour le dessin, et depuis que je me suis inscrite sur DeviantArt (en tant que BlouBell, vous pouvez aller visiter c'est gratuit) j'ai repris le dessin de manière plus sérieuse (étude de l'anatomie, diversification de mon style, et je travaille même sur un projet personnel) donc depuis 3 ans, je suis complètement sur DArt. Cors et âme si on peut dire. Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec F F . Net ? He ben, nettement moins de volonté pour écrire. En général, il m'arrive de dessiner puis d'écrire une fic pour illustrer mais c'est en anglais, et je poste ça sur Tumblr.

Je suis toujours une accroc des fictions (regardez un peu mes favoris) et si vous regardez, vous verrez que mes fandoms ont beaucoup évolués depuis. Plus vraiment de Bleach (même si je suis toujours une grande passionnée d'anime) mes fandoms sont plus centrés sur les séries TV : Hannibal, Doctor Who, Supernatural et sans oublier Sherlock et The Hobbit (LOTR avec)

Donc. Vous n'avez plus une gamine pré-pubère de 14 ans mais une presque jeune femme de presque 20 ans (presque okay !) et ma manière d'écrire a changé, et je suppose que je suis nettement plus mature (même si je reste toujours une pure romantique) bref, mes écrits ne sont vraiment plus les mêmes. C'est pourquoi je suis toujours en train de grincer des dents que je vois l'état de mes fics.

Mon dieu. Il faudrait tout réécrire pour que ça soit censé ! Mais voilà, volonté oblige ! Et je suis pas chaude pour ça. Je suis désolée si ça agace si vous étiez vraaaaiment impatient de lire mes fics. M'enfin, y'a des trucs nettement mieux que ce que je fais. (si si) Je palis en voyant les conneries que j'ai pu écrire durant ma douce adolescence. S'il y a une fic que je ne peux pas critiquer, ça serait _Vendetta At Phone_ sur Reborn car je me suis plus appliquée en l'écrivant. Et puis _Reste_, fic sur Sherlock. Mais sinon, tout ça me donne une indigestion littéraire!

Bref. Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous êtes sympa vous pouvez faire un tour sur mon Deviant . Art (il suffit de taper BlouBell et je suis le premier lien qui s'affiche donc pas de panique !)

Bonne soirée, journée et merci encore.

BlouBell


End file.
